Oo Vers le chemin de ton coeur oO
by LilyChou
Summary: Hermione vient de terminer ses études, mais après la terrible bataille qui a fais rage à Poudlard, elle décide de partir s'isoler en France. Elle y rencontrera Missy et son fils Kylian, mais ce n'est pas tout, son destin était en train de changer
1. Résumé

Résumé

Sa dernière année à Poudlard venait de s'achever et Hermione en était plus ou moins soulagée. La dernière grande bataille du siècle venait de faire rage dans l'école de sorcellerie et personne n'en était sortit indemne...

Harry s'en était sortit, certes, mais les marques du combat n'étaient que trop voyantes et il fut admit en urgence à St Mangouste accompagnée de sa tendre moitié, Ginny...

Après cette terrible épreuve, Hermione décida de prendre du recul, de partir un peu et de s'éloigner quelque temps du monde des sorciers et elle partit pour la France.

Elle fera la rencontre d'une jeune femme pas tout à fait comme les autres, Missy Daniels ainsi que la connaissance de son fils, Kylian, petit garçon de 5 ans qui est un grand bavard avec certaines personnes...

Mais les choses ne s'arrêteront pas là. Hermione sera submergée par ses sentiments et ces émotions, mais se rendre compte que l'on aime une personne que l'on a toujours détestée est dur à accepter.

Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, et Hermione le comprendra que trop tard et à ses dépends...


	2. Un nouveau départ

Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ

Leur septième et dernière année venait de s'achever. Tous avaient le cœur lourd et les évènements qui venaient de se passer en tête. En effet quelques jours auparavant, une terrible bataille avait fais rage dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. De nombreux mangemorts étaient là, cernant le château. Tous les élèves avaient été renvoyés dans leur salle commune mais les plus courageux étaient restés, voulant aider leurs professeurs et certains y avaient laissé la vie…

Un combat sans égal avait été mené et beaucoup de morts étaient à déplorer dans les deux camps. Il y avait aussi énormément de blessés plus ou moins grave. Hermione, Ginny et Ron étaient restés près de Harry et ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, il avait besoin de ses amis, c'est qu'était toute sa force. Tous avaient été touchés mais aucun ne voulaient laisser le pouvoir au Mage Noir.

C'est au moment où la bataille faisait le plus rage, que Voldemort était arrivé, défiant Harry. Il était sûr de lui, sûr de le tuer, mais il s'était trompé. Harry s'était préparer depuis un moment à ce duel et il était prêt. Après de longues minutes de duel intense, Harry avait prononcé le sort de la mort : l'Avada Kedavra. Tous tentaient de protéger Harry des sorts qui fusaient à ses alentours et ça en avait valut la peine…

Le plus grand Mage adepte de Magie Noir était mort de la main du Survivant. Mais le pauvre Harry Potter ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Le sort qui venait au même moment vers lui était d'une grande intensité et sa cicatrice avait réagis devant la présence du Lord. Il avait été transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital de saint Mangouste en soin intensif et sous haute surveillance. Malgré la réticence des médecins, Ginny avait insisté lourdement et était restée à son chevet…

Drago Malefoy, quant à lui, contre toute attente s'était retourné contre son père. Personne à part le professeur Mac Gonagall et Harry ne savait qu'il avait changé de camp après avoir refuser de tuer Dumbledore l'année précédente. Lors de la bataille, il s'était vengé de son père et de tous les autres mangemorts pour la mort de sa mère. Elle était la seule qui lui apportait un peu d'amour et de tendresse mais son père n'avait pas hésité pour lui ôter la vie…

Dans le Poudlard Express qui ramenait les élèves un peu plutôt qu'à l'accoutumé, Hermione était restée silencieuse avec Ron. Ils étaient sortis quelques mois ensemble mais avaient finalement décidé de rester bons amis. Tous les deux s'inquiétaient pour Harry et le voyage leur parut long sans lui et Ginny.

Arrivé à la gare de King's Cross, toute la famille Weasley était venue les attendre. Les parents d'Hermione étaient là aussi. Après de longues étreintes, il fallait qu'ils se séparent pour entreprendre de nouvelles vies, prendre un nouveau départ.

- Prends bien soin de toi Mione.

- Ne t'en fais pas Ron, je prendrais soin de moi et toi aussi tu prendras soin de toi.

- Oui… Même si je n'aime pas trop ça, j'espère qu'on s'écrira… tu vas me manquer, tu sais…

- Oh Ron…

Elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. A elle aussi il allait lui manquait. Elle lui écrirait, ça elle en était sûre. Il resterait à jamais son meilleur ami. Après avoir séché ses larmes, elle lui fit un dernier baiser sur la joue avant de rejoindre ses parents.

Leur apprentissage terminé à Poudlard, tous devaient chercher un travail ou une école pour suivre des études supérieures. Pour Hermione, les choses paraissaient simples, elle avait toujours été une bonne élève avec des notes très élevées. Ce qui l'intéressait vraiment c'était de se diriger vers une branche médicale.

Les résultats des buses n'arrivaient qu'au début du mois d'août et elle avait décidé de prendre des vacances au bord de la mer dans le sud de la France. Elle voulait partir seule et ses parents étaient d'accord pour lui réservée une chambre d'hôtel pour le mois de juillet. Elle partait à la fin de la semaine d'après, le vendredi matin.

Sa semaine se passa à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle avait mis en ordre toutes ses affaires, ses papiers pour ses futurs inscriptions et elle avait également fais ses valises pour un mois. Quitter ses parents alors qu'elle venait de les retrouver la rendait triste mais le fait de se retrouver un mois seule et loin de tout l'enchantait. Elle allait vivre à un rythme plus calme et plus tranquille…

Ses parents l'avaient conduit jusqu'à l'aéroport. Sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux et serra sa fille une dernière fois dans ses bras et son père en fit autant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous écrirais très souvent et vous téléphonerais, promis…

- Prends bien soin de toi ma chérie…

- Oui maman, ne t'en fais pas…

Elle embrassa ses parents et pris la direction de l'accueil pour enregistrer ses baguages. Après l'avoir fais, elle se dirigea dans une salle d'attente avec tous les autres passagers qui partaient pour la même destination qu'elle : Saint Tropez.

Une heure après avoir patienté, l'hôtesse appela tous les passagers pour le vol en direction de la France. Hermione se leva pris son sac à main et se dirigea vers le point d'embarquement. Il n'y avait pas bain de foule comme pour certains vol. L'avion n'était pas aussi gros qu'un Boeing, il y devait y avoir 100 ou 150 voyageurs en tout, pas plus.

Après s'être fait contrôler par l'hôtesse de l'air qui embarquait avec eux, Hermione pris la direction de l'avion et se fit indiquer sa place par l'un des pilotes. Elle avança à travers les rangs jusqu'à son siège. Elle était en première classe contre la fenêtre. Quelques instants plus tard, une jeune femme un peu plus âgée qu'elle s'assit près d'elle avec un petit garçon qui devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans. Il regarda Hermione.

- Bonjour madame, je m'appelle Kylian et moi aussi je pars en France. Tu vas ou toi ? Parce que moi…

-… parce que toi tu vas te taire un peu et arrêter d'embêter la jeune dame.

La jeune femme venait d'intervenir. Elle était brune très foncée, presque noir et c'est yeux était gris. Elle regarda Hermione et lui sourit.

- Désolée, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude et je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous dérange.

- Oh non, pas le moins du monde, il a l'air adorable comme tout ce jeune homme… Je m'appelle Hermione. Hermione Granger.

Elle lui tendit la main que la jeune femme serra sans hésitation.

- Je m'appelle Missy Daniels et ce petit bonhomme c'est mon fils, Kylian.

Kylian s'était pris d'amitié pour Hermione et ne cessait de lui raconter des tas de choses concernant sa vie. Sa mère était très jeune quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait quinze ans à l'époque. Son petit ami du moment avait pris peur en apprenant sa grossesse et l'avait laissé tomber. Les parents de la jeune fille avaient tout fait pour elle, lui donnant l'argent nécessaire pour élever son fils, dans les meilleures conditions possibles. A force de parler, il s'endormit sur sa mère. L'avion avait déjà décollé depuis plus d'une heure et les hôtesses passaient à présent entre les rangs pour servir des rafraîchissements aux passagers.

- Je suis désolée, Kylian n'est pas du genre à aborder les gens de cette façon. D'habitude il est très réservé et refuse toutes personnes extérieures à sa vie quotidienne et je suis navrée qu'il t'est ennuyé avec toutes ces choses sur notre vie.

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, il est adorable. Mais, je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscrète mais pourquoi le père t'a abandonné en apprenant que tu étais enceinte ?

- Eh bien disons que ni lui ni moi ne nous attendions à ce que je tombe enceinte. Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'enlève ce petit être qui grandissait en moi et mes parents l'ont bien compris et ont accepté de m'aider. J'ai eus beaucoup de mal pour finir mes études mais j'ai eus mes diplômes tant bien que mal. Dès son plus jeune âge j'ai expliqué à Kylian qu'il ne verrait pas son père car celui-ci n'approuvait pas sa naissance. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il l'a très bien comprit.

- Tu faisais quelles genres d'études ?

- Euh… j'étais…euh… dans une école spécialisée en France, mais je vis en Angleterre.

- Ah, moi aussi j'étais dans une école spécialisée, mais là-bas, en Angleterre, je viens de finir ma septième année. Mais, je t'en pris finis…

- Oui. Donc, après la naissance de Kylian, il y a cinq ans, j'ai décidé de trouver un travail correct qui me permettait de m'occuper de lui et je suis venue en Angleterre, à Londres. Je suis…médico… euh… médecin, pardon.

Hermione baissa la voix.

- Tu es médicomage ?

Missy la dévisagea, avait-elle bien compris ?

- Tu… tu… tu es une…

- Oui, j'en suis une… j'étais à Poudlard…

- Ah !!! Moi j'étais à Beaubâtons. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre des gens… du même… euh… monde que soit.

Pendant tout le reste du voyage Hermione et Missy se racontèrent leur vie, leur études, leur famille… Kylian semblait vraiment bien aimé Hermione, il lui parlait comme s'il avait s'agit d'une amie qu'il connaissait depuis toujours…

Une fois arrivée à l'aéroport de saint Tropez, les deux nouvelles amies allèrent récupérer leurs bagages, puis elles se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur, sur la place des transports.

- Où vas-tu Hermione ?!

- Euh… eh bien… hum… Ah voilà ! J'ai trouvé ! Je suis à l'hôtel Tourista.

- Ah ! Mais c'est très bien tout ça, c'est là que nous allons Kylian et moi.

Missy venait à peine de terminer sa phrase qu'elle était déjà partie en direction d'un taxi.

- Alors ? Tu viens Hermione ?

- Hein? Ah… euh... oui j'arrive.

Hermione empoigna sa lourde valise et se dirigea vers le taxi dans lequel le petit Kylian avait déjà pris place au milieu. Hermione monta et s'assit à sa gauche tandis que sa mère prenait place à sa droite.

- Destination ? Demanda le chauffeur.

- Pardonnez-moi, je pensais vous l'avoir donné. Nous allons à l'hôtel Tourista.

- Bien madame.

La voiture démarra à peine que Kylian se mit déjà à poser mille et une questions à Hermione. Après s'être fait repris deux ou trois fois par sa mère, il finit par resté tranquille et s'endormit même sur le bras d'Hermione

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel se fit dans un calme inespéré pour Missy. Une fois sur place chacune prit possession de sa chambre. Hermione était au troisième étage dans la chambre 307 et Missy et Kylian au deuxième étage dans la 217.

Elle ouvrit sa valise et rangea ses affaires dans le placard situé dans la grande salle de bain. La chaleur de la chambre n'était en rien éprouvante comparée à celle de l'extérieur, alors Hermione se changea et se mit à son aise, mini-jupe en jean et débardeur dos-nu noir.

Il n'était pas loin de 15h00, Hermione avait encore tout le temps de sortir se promener dans les environs ou bien sur la plage. Elle prit son sac et claqua la porte derrière elle. L'hôtel était quand même assez plein et des tas de familles s'y promenaient, ce qui rappela à Hermione la sienne…

Elle pensa à Harry, sans doute encore endormit à l'hôpital, Ginny à son chevet, Ron sans doute inquiet pour son meilleur ami et ses parents qui lui manquaient déjà terriblement… Rien ne valait sa famille, s'était la chose la plus importante pour elle.

Perdue dans ces pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était déjà arrivée sur la plage de l'hôtel remplit de monde en ce milieu d'après-midi. N'y réfléchissant pas à deux fois, elle marcha un moment pour enfin s'asseoir dans le sable chaud, regardant les couples et les familles alentours.

Elle aurait donné cher à ce moment pour être avec ces amis, ses parents et tout le monde qui l'entourait. Une chose lui aurait sûrement manqué, la présence d'un homme qui l'aimait et qui serait là pour la rassurer. En y pensant, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, tous ces couples la rendaient nostalgique de ces années d'école…

Les sorties nocturnes sans autorisations, les informations dérobés à Hagrid sur un chien à trois têtes qui se trouvait dans le château, la pierre philosophale, la chambre des secrets, Buck l'hippogriffe, Sirius Black et sa fuite de prison, le professeur Lupin, le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, sa rencontre avec Krum, le sourire de sa meilleure amie, Ginny le jour où elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enfin avec Harry, l'Ordre du Phœnix et les réunions secrètes dont elle et ses amis voulaient faire partie, tous ces bons souvenirs remontèrent à la surface e même temps, mais les plus tristes arrivèrent également…

Les chutes de Harry au Quiddich, le troll qu'elle avait rencontré dès sa première année, les épreuves du Tournoi où son meilleur ami avait risqué sa vie pour la sauver, elle, Ron et Gabrielle Delacour, son agression par le Basilic, la mort de Sirius au Ministère de la Magie et celle du professeur Dumbledore l'année suivant… S'étaient ces souvenirs douloureux qu'elle voulait oublier dont il restait toujours une petite trace au fond d'elle-même…

Les larmes avaient fini par couler lentement sur ses joues rougies et elles ne s'arrêtaient plus. Hermione aurait tant voulu que quelqu'un soit là pour elle, Ron par exemple…

- Tu me manques déjà tellement… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Il était son meilleur ami depuis la première année avec Harry. Ils formaient le trio infernal et redoutable de Poudlard, une amitié sans égale était née entre eux, une amitié inexplicable par des mots tellement elle était forte.

Elle repensa tout d'un coup à ce qui s'était passé le jour de la Saint Valentin, dans le parc de l'école, au bord du lac, près du saule…

_Ron se leva tôt, après tout la Saint Valentin, ce n'est pas tous les jours… En tant que Préfet en Chef, il avait le droit à ces appartements privés et cela l'arrangeait bien de temps à autre. Il sortit de sa chambre et vit que Hermione était toujours dans la sienne. Il se prépara et sorti en vitesse de la salle commune. Il se rendit directement dans la grande salle, toute décorée de cœurs rose, rouge et de petit Cupidon, prendre son petit déjeuner. Il n'était que 9h00, mais déjà quelques élèves déjeunaient et il vit quelques minutes plus stars, Harry venir vers lui._

_- Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ron ?_

_- Pourquoi cette question, Harry ? Je n'ai pas le droit de me lever tôt ?_

_Harry le dévisagea et rigola franchement sans pouvoir s'arrêter pendant plusieurs minutes._

_- Ron, tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur quand tu te lèves trop tôt. Mais attends… c'est la Saint Valentin qui te met dans cet état d'euphorie ?_

_- Je ne répondrais pas à ta provocation…_

_- C'est que ce que j'avance est exact. Tu t'es enfin décidé àavouer tes sentiments à l'élue de ton cœur ?_

_Ron en resta rouge. Il n'avait jamais osé dire à son meilleur ami les sentiments qu'il avait pour Hermione…_

_- Ron, je sais ce que tu penses, mais ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure…_

_- Oh…, dit-il rougissant._

_- Tu comptes faire quoi pour la sortie prévue à Près au Lard ?_

_- Je pensais qu'on irait ensemble avec Ginny et Hermione, enfin, à moins que…_

_- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, comme ça tu auras tout le temps de te mettre en conditions._

_Les garçons se rendirent dans la salle commune des Griffondors et entamèrent une partie d'échec version sorcier. Ce n'est que vers 11h00, que les deux filles se manifestèrent dans la pièce._

_- Salut vous deux, lancèrent-elles._

_Ginny se dirigea vers Harry qu'elle embrassa tendrement. Les garçons leur expliquèrent le déroulement du début de l'après-midi, ce qui se résumait à pas grand chose. Ils partaient tous les quatre, déjeunaient ensemble et ils resteraient un peu tous les quatre en durant l'après-midi et Harry avait ensuite annoncé que lui et Ginny ne passerait pas la fin d'après-midi, ni la soirée avec eux car il avait prévu tout autre chose pour sa petite amie qui en rougit._

Dans son souvenir, Hermione se rappela que tout s'était passé comme prévus et ils avaient tous les quatre passé une agréable journée mis à part le fait que Ron semblait très mal à l'aise et très distant avec elle, mais ce n'est qu'en y repensant bien les détails revinrent précisément.

Jamais elle se ne serait douté de ce qui se passait dans sa petite tête ce jour là mais déjà l'après-midi touchait à sa fin…

_Les quatre adolescents avaient repris le chemin en direction du château, mais en arrivant devant les grandes portes, Ron s'arrêta net. Harry le sentit et se tourna vers lui et l'observa. Ron regardait le parc, l'air ailleurs. Harry comprit très vite et fit signe à Ginny, puis ils partirent discrètement._

_- Ron ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air ailleurs…_

_- Herm', tu veux bien qu'on aille faire un tour ? Je n'ais pas vraiment envie de rentrer maintenant…_

_- Euh…. Si tu veux allons-y._

_Ron était deux marches plus bas que Hermione et il lui tendit la main sans même y réfléchir. Elle sourit timidement et tendit sa main dans celle de son ami. Ils descendirent les marches et traversèrent le parc jusqu'à ce que Ron se stoppa au bord du lac._

_Le mois de Février était plutôt froid, mais Ron se sentait à l'aise devant cette étendue d'eau gelée. La neige n'avait pas encore fondu en cette saison et Ron s'assit. Hermione n'attendit pas longtemps avant de s'asseoir près de lui._

_- Ron ? _

_- Hum ?_

_- Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis tout à l'heure…_

_Il mit sa main dans la poche de son manteau pour en ressortir un petit paquet bleu, carré. Il le regarda et se tourna lentement vers Hermione en lui tendant._

_- Ron, qu'est-ce que…_

_Ron posa ses mains sur les siennes._

_- Hermione, je tenais à ce que ce jour soit spécial pour toi comme pour moi._

_- Qu'est-ce que…_

_- Notre amitié ne date pas d'hier, et nous le savons tous les deux. On a déjà vécu pas mal de choses ensemble et notre amitié en a été que plus renforcée, mais j'avais envie de changement dans ma vie…_

_- Où veux-tu en venir ?_

_Ron la regardait droit dans les yeux et ne lâchait plus ces mains._

_- Hermione, je sais que je ne suis pas une personne parfaite, j'ai énormément de défauts et j'en suis conscient, mais d'un côté, c'est ce qui fait que je suis moi, sans doute. Je me suis rendu compte de beaucoup de choses et je ne veux plus continuer à vivre dans le mensonge._

_- …_

_- Je garde un lourd secret depuis un certain temps et je ne me sens plus la force le garder pour moi, et j'aimerais pouvoir le partager avec toi, Hermione…_

_- Ron… je…_

_- Je ne suis pas doué pour les longs discours, les plus simples sont peut-être les plus beaux… Hermione, j'aimerais que tu fasses partie de ma vie encore longtemps, mais je ne veux plus que tu en fasses partie en tant que ma simple meilleure amie… Il faut que tu le saches… je t'aime Hermione Granger._

_Hermione n'avait jamais vu Ron aussi sérieux depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle avait l'impression que la foudre venait de la frapper en plein cœur. Le voir si sincère lui avait retourné le cœur. Il s'était totalement confié à elle et rien n'aurait put lui faire plus plaisir._

_Elle ouvrit la boîte bleue délicatement et ne put retenir ces larmes à la vue du bijoux. S'était un petit cœur en argent avec écrit un tout petit « je t'aime » dessus. Les larmes n'en finissaient plus de couler en silence sur ses joues._

_Ron ne savait s'il devait prendre ça comme de le joie ou non, alors il ne bougea pas d'un poil, attendant une parole de la part de Hermione. Elle finit par lever les yeux vers lui avant de l'embrasser amoureusement pendant de très longues secondes… Elle se blottit dans ses bras et ne cessait de contempler son cœur._

_- Je t'aime Ronald Weasley…, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille._

La séparation n'avait pas été quelque chose de simple pour eux. Tout s'était passé si vite… Voldemort avait refait surface sans que personne ne s'y attende et avait lancé une attaque lors du bal de fin d'année qui se déroulait juste après tous les examens des étudiants.

Le bal se déroulait sans encombre, dans la bonne humeur et la nostalgie des septièmes années. L'attaque fut rapide et puissante et l'évacuation des plus jeunes fut très vit mis en place, pendant que les autres combattaient avec rage et force.

Le combat dura pendant plusieurs heures et les morts tombaient les uns après les autres. Harry n'avait plus la force de continuer et fit face au Lord Noir avec un haine indescriptible dans les yeux. Très vite ses amis et sa famille l'avaient rejoints et il lança son sort impardonnable…

L'attaque fut repoussée par celle du Lord, mais au moment où le sort revenait vers lui, Harry fut aidé dans son geste par Ron et Hermione, puis les autres au fur et à mesure s'y mirent. Le Lord tomba sous la puissance du sort et son corps se désintégra dans une fumée noir remplie de flammes…

Les derniers souvenirs étaient les plus douloureux et le magnifique temps de juillet, à ce moment, ne la réconfortait pas. Elle était seule en France et elle le savait. Il n'y avait aucune présence, mais s'était son choix, il fallait l'assumer…

- Tu ne devrais pas rester seule Hermione…

Missy se tenait à genou devant elle avec Kylian. Elle leva la tête mais ne put retenir ces larmes et elle s'effondra dans les bras de sa nouvelle amie, qui lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur.

- Je suis là pour t'aider ne t'en fais pas…


	3. Un regard vers l'avenir

Chapitre 2 : Un regard vers l'avenir

Deux jours avaient passés sans que Hermione ne sorte de sa chambre. Elle passait ses journées assise sur son lit ou à la terrasse et ne cessait de repenser à tous ces souvenirs qui la hantaient sans relâche. Ses amis et sa famille lui manquaient et elle se décida à envoyer une lettre à Ron…

_« Cher Ron,_

_Cela fait déjà trois jours que je suis en France, à Saint Tropez, dans un magnifique hôtel. Ma chambre donne une vue sur la mer bleue claire et le sable chaud du matin au soir._

_Je me suis également fais de nouveaux amis dans l'avion, Missy Daniels et son fils, Kylian qui a cinq ans. Missy a fait des études dans l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de France, elle vit en Angleterre mais elle est là pour des vacances, comme moi._

_Je n'ais pas à me plaindre, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour passer de bonnes vacances, mais cela ne me suffit pas… Ron, tu me manques énormément… Il y a deux jours je repensais encore à cette journée du 14 février, journée inoubliable à mes yeux… Je pense tout le temps à toi, et j'espère que tu vas bien et que les autres également._

_Je me fais du soucis pour Harry et Ginny. Ils ont tous les deux vécus de dures épreuves et depuis cet horrible jour, Harry est à l'hôpital, Ginny à son chevet. Je te demande de me donner de leurs nouvelles dès que tu le pourras, ça me fera du bien de savoir que tout se passe bien pour les gens que j'aime en Angleterre._

_Je pense te réécrire très bientôt, je crois que je vais sortir de ma chambre que je n'ai pas quitté depuis deux jours afin d'aller retrouver Kylian et Missy. Passe le bonjour de ma part à tout le monde et si jamais il t'arrivait par le plus grand des hasard de croiser mes parents, dit leur pour moi que je leur écrirais très vite…_

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Ta Mione. »_

Elle relut sa lettre plusieurs fois afin de s'assurer qu'il ne manquait rien. Il ne manquait plus qu'à l'envoyer, mais le seul problème c'est que Hermione n'avait pas de hiboux à sa disposition, il lui fallait demander à Missy un coup de mains.

Elle prit un sac avec quelques affaires et regarda la pendule accrochée au mur : 15h28. Missy devait sûrement se trouver sur la plage avec son fils…

Elle sortit dans de l'hôtel avec sa lettre en poche et se dirigea vers la plage. Elle marcha un petit moment avec d'apercevoir au loin son amie Missy, qu'elle rejoignit.

- Hermione ! Je pensais que tu comptais rester dans ta chambre encore un moment…

- Non, j'ai finis par en sortir comme tu peux le voir.

- Tant mieux, car n'oublie pas que nous sommes ici pour des vacances, il faut en profiter…

- Oui… tu as raison.

Hermione s'assit dans le sable près de son amie et observa la mer et les vacanciers aux alentours. Décidément, la nostalgie ne voulait pas la quitter… Les vacances étaient souvent synonyme de bonheur, mais le sien était tout autre part, mais elle se devait d'être forte et d'affronter la dure réalité de la vie, de sa vie en tant que sorcière…

- Hermione, tu as l'air ailleurs…

- hum… hein ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu sois si lointaine ?

- Je suis désolée Missy, pour la dernière fois. Je repensais à pas mal de choses et… enfin bref, il faut que je me reprenne, se sont les vacances…

Les yeux de Hermione qui étaient si brillant auparavant étaient sans nul doutes ternes et sombres, à croire que le bonheur et la voie de vivre l'avaient abandonné… Tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais elle se devait de passer outre de penser à elle… Elle repensa soudain à la lettre de Ron.

- Au fait avant que je n'oublie, est-ce que tu sais comment je pourrais faire pour envoyer une lettre ?!

- Oui ! Tu viens avec moi tout à l'heure, je te montrerais, moi aussi j'ai du courrier à poster…, dit Missy en souriant.

Le reste de l'après-midi se termina par une séance de bronzage pour les deux femmes, l'une plongée dans ses pensées et l'autre savourant chaque minutes passé avec son fils…

Depuis la naissance de Kylian, cinq ans plutôt, Missy n'avait pas eut beaucoup de temps pour elle. Entre les cours, ses études supérieurs, son travail à mi-temps et les soirées remplis de pleurs, de déprimes et de couches, elle ne s'était pas vraiment occupée d'elle et n'avait pas profité de son fils.

Le père de son fils l'avait laissé apprenant sa grossesse, mais ses parents étaient là pour l'aider, mais un vide immense la submergeait malgré tout cela. Elevée un enfant toute seule l'avait fait mûrir à une vitesse incroyable car elle se devait d'être forte pour lui.

Avec le temps, elle avait appris à se débrouiller sans l'aide de personne et Kylian était devenu très vite indépendant et savait, malgré son jeune âge, que sa mère ne pouvait pas tout le temps être là. Heureusement, elle avait trouvé un ami qui était là pour elle, pour son fils et qui ne la jugeait pas sur son passé…

Tous les jours qu'elle passait, elle les vivait en repensant à ce jour où elle était seule dans ce bar remplis de sorciers, déprimée, effondrée, avec un enfant dans les bras…

_- Comment se fait-il qu'une aussi jolie demoiselle soit seule à cette table versant autant de larmes ?_

_Missy leva la tête vers ce jeune homme, blond au regard acier, qui se trouvait devant elle. Il lui fit un grand sourire, prit une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle._

_- Tu veux boire quelque chose peut-être ?! _

_- Merci, dit-elle timidement_

_- Tu as l'air tellement triste… Je ne suis sûrement pas le genre de personne que tu t'attendais à voir, mais si tu as une envie de parler… _

_Il se leva et partit au comptoir où il commanda deux grands verres de jus de fruit. Kylian dormait toujours profondément dans ces bras, il avait l'air d'un ange, paisible, ne se souciant de rien. Le jeune homme revint s'asseoir en face d'elle et posa les deux verres. Il plongea alors son regard dans le sien._

_- Tu as pleuré à cause du père de ton enfant n'est-ce pas ?_

_Missy hocha la tête positivement. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un homme puisse venir l'aborder ainsi, en se préoccupant d'elle et de son fils. Sans même savoir pourquoi, elle avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un a qui parlé, une personne de confiance, un ami. Elle se sentait bien et avait envie de tout lui confier, mais la peur d'être jugée ou d'être mal vue l'envahissait._

_- Tu sais tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, j'ai peut-être une tête de dragueur ou je ne sais quoi, mais je peux être… disons, tout à fais sociable et normal._

_Elle hésita encore un instant, mais ne pouvant se retenir, elle commença son histoire…_

_- J'avais 16 ans à l'époque. Je préparais mes études de médicomage, dans l'école de sorcellerie de France et j'avais un petit ami génial qui s'occupait de moi et ont avais décidé de préparer nos examens ensemble. Tu sais en fin d'année, il fait beau et de rester enfermer dans un château ce n'est pas tellement amusant, alors on décidés d'étudier dans le parc. Tout allait pour le mieux et le soir venu, il m'a proposé de rester un peu avec lui dans ces appartements, il était Préfet en chef, donc il avait son propre appartement…_

_Les larmes commençaient alors à couler sur ses joues rougis, rien ne les arrêtaient._

_-… J'étais très amoureuse de lui, alors je suis restée. Tout se passait bien, on a passé une soirée super et j'ai passé la nuit dans sa chambre… Les jours ont suivis et on était toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre, du moins c'est ce que je croyais… Quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai commencé à être malade, j'avais sans cesse des nausées, alors je suis allée à l'infirmerie de l'école et c'est là qu'on m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte de sept semaines déjà. J'étais heureuse à l'idée d'avoir enfant, bien que j'étais jeune, surtout de l'homme que j'aimais. J'ai laissé passé deux ou trois jours. On s'est de nouveaux retrouvé dans son appartement un soir, après le dîner, et je lui ai annoncé que j'attendais un enfant de lui…_

_L'émotion était trop forte, les larmes coulaient sans ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, la blessure et toute la peine qu'elle avait ressentit ce jour là étaient toujours présentes, son cœur avait été brisé et son bonheur s'était envolé…_

_-… Il m'a regardé et il s'est écarté de moi en me demandant de combien de semaines j'étais enceinte, je lui ai dit que je ne l'avais appris que quelques jours plutôt, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. C'est là qu'il m'a dit, qu'il ne voulait pas de cet enfant et qu'il ne voulait plus de moi par la même occasion. Il s'est mis à me hurler dessus et à me dire des choses horrible alors je suis partie en pleurs, je me suis réfugiée dans mon dortoir et je n'ais plus voulus en sortir. Mon cœur s'est brisé ce jour là et depuis je consacre ma vie à mon fils…_

Le jeune homme, blond au regard acier ne l'avait plus jamais quitter et s'occupait d'elle du mieux qu'il pouvait et Kylian le considérait un peu comme son père. La chance lui avait sourit en lui mettant cet homme sur son chemin, et ils s'étaient promis de ne plus jamais se quitter et de prendre soin l'un de l'autre. Bientôt, il serait là, avec elle et son fils, et cette idée la remplit de joie…

Les deux jeunes femmes et Kylian étaient retournés à l'hôtel en fin de journée. Ils avaient décidé de se rendre directement à la volière afin que Hermione et Missy puisse poster leur lettre respective.

Après être remonté dans sa chambre, Hermione s'allongea un moment sur son lit et contempla le plafond, qui n'était pas vraiment très intéressant. L'air conditionné de la pièce lui fit un bien fou, mais ses doutes et ces craintes demeuraient malgré tout.

Elle se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain avec une robe rose pale sous le bras. Elle prit une bonne douche, se coiffa en une queue de cheval haute et se remaquilla. Elle revenait vers son lit quand on frappa à la porte.

- Kylian ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Maman m'a dit que je pouvais te demander si tu serais d'accord pour venir manger avec nous…

Hermione lui sourit.

- Aller s'il te plait Mimi, dit oui, s'il te plait… tu veux bien hein ?

- Eh bien si tu insistes, je viens.

- Chouette !!!

Hermione prit son sac, ferma la porte de sa chambre et descendit avec Kylian. Missy était déjà dans le hall d'entrée et les attendait. Ils se rendirent donc tous les trois dans le restaurant de l'hôtel

La discussion tournait autour des études des deux femmes. Elles se racontaient les souvenirs d'école, l'ambiance de l'école, la compétition qu'il y avait au sein même de l'école entre les différentes maison, les match de Quidditch, les tournois et tout le reste.

Kylian rigolait en entendant sa mère raconter sa vie d'étudiante, il avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait put faire des études supérieurs après sa naissance tout en s'occupant de lui.

Puis le sujet tourna et arriva sur le thème des histoires d'amour. Missy avait appris à en parler sans pour autant tombée dans une déprime noire, mais Hermione, elle, avait plus de mal à en parler.

- C'est à cause d'un garçon que tu étais dans un tel état le premier jour de notre arrivée ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça… Ron et moi sommes amis depuis notre première année à Poudlard. On a fais pas mal de bêtises et de choses interdites avec Harry, on était inséparables, et puis le jour de la Saint Valentin, il m'a avoué ses sentiments et nous sommes sortis ensemble. Seulement, la guerre est arrivée à une vitesse incroyable et Harry a été gravement touché. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'avais envie et besoin de m'éloigner de tous ça… Ron et moi avons décidé de nous séparer, mais de rester amis, et je suis venue ici…

- Oh, je vois.

Missy lui posa d'autres questions et Hermione lui raconta en détails tout son histoire. Elle lui expliqua qui était Harry, Ginny et les autres. Parler à quelqu'un lui fit du bien, car depuis la guerre Hermione s'était renfermée un peu sur elle même et en réalité, partir en France pour les vacances n'était qu'une solution pour fuir ses problèmes…

Puis ce fut au tour de Missy de raconter un peu sa vie. Elle commença au moment où elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte de Kylian, lui expliquant l'absence de son père, la difficulté à trouver de l'argent pour l'élever, l'aide de ses parents et toute l'organisation qu'elle avait mis en place pour continuer à suivre ses études tout en s'occupant de son fils. Hermione en resta complètement admirative.

Les deux femmes avaient été dans l'obligation de mettre un terme à leur discussion car Kylian dormait déjà à moitié à demi-allongé sur la table et sur sa mère, qui le prit dans ses bras pour la ramener dans sa chambre. C'est en silence qu'elles remontèrent et se quittèrent à l'étage de Missy qui souhaita une bonne nuit à Hermione.

Il n'était pas loin de 22h00 mais les émotions de la journée avait considérablement fatigué Hermione qui s'allongea sans plus tarder sur son lit et qui s'endormit bien vite…

Le soleil brillait déjà énormément quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin sur les coups de 9h00. Elle sortit de son lit avec plus ou moins de mal et se rendit directement dans la salle de bain. Une fois prête, elle se rendit sur son balcon et observa l'horizon qui s'offrait à elle… La mer était calme mais son esprit était agitée…

Elle finit par descendre et se rendit sur la plage encore vide en cette heure matinale. Elle finit par s'allongée sur le sable et ferma les yeux en se laissant bercer par le bruit de la mer et des oiseaux…

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux une heure plus tard, il y avait plusieurs familles de vacanciers installées sur la plage et Kylian se tenait assit près d'elle. Il la regarda et lui sourit avant de lui sauter dans les bras et de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Dit Mimi tu voudras bien venir dans l'eau avec moi ?

- Dit donc jeune homme, tu veux bien laisser Hermione un peu tranquille ?

Missy venait d'arrivé à leur hauteur et regardait son fils par dessus ses lunettes de soleil.

- Et puis, qui t'as dit qu'elle s'appelait Mimi ?

- Mais maman, c'est jolie Mimi et puis Hermione c'est trop long d'abord et puis moi j'aime bien na na nère…

Kylian regarda sa mère d'un air malicieux et lui tira la langue avant de s'enfuir en courant. Missy le regarda partir avant de le rattraper et de le chatouiller pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Après s'être calmées un moment, Missy et Kylian étaient revenus s'asseoir près de Hermione, quand l'un des réceptionnistes de l'hôtel arriva.

- Mademoiselle Daniels ?

- Oui ? répondit la concernée.

- Un courrier vient d'arriver pour vous.

L'homme lui tendit l'enveloppe et repartit. Missy était quand même un peu surprise de recevoir aussi vite ce qui pourrait bien être la réponse à son courrier de la veille. Elle l'ouvrit et lut la lettre à toute vitesse. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, puis elle rigola franchement.

- Kylian, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, mon ange…

- Ah oui ? Vite ! Dit moi maman, je veux savoir moi aussi !

- Ton cher papa sera là se soir…

Kylian sauta dans les bras de sa maman et la couvrit de baisers. Il se releva et se mit à courir dans tous les sens. Revoir enfin son père, comme il le considérait, ne pouvait pas le rendre plus heureux. Il s'en était passé du temps depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus…

Hermione, elle, resta perplexe, elle ne comprenait pas bien de quoi Missy et Kylian parlaient. En effet, son amie lui avait dit que son petit ami de l'époque ne voulait pas entendre parler de son fils et à présent elle affirmait qu'il venait les rejoindre en France…

- Missy, tu ne m'avais pas dit que… enfin que le père de Kylian était… parti ?

- Quoi ?… Ah ! Oui ! En réalité, je ne parle pas de son père biologique, mais d'un ami. Je me suis retrouvée seule un soir, avec Kylian dans les bras, il y a deux ans de cela et un jeune homme est venu me parler et depuis ce jour il s'occupe de nous. Il est comme un père pour Kylian, ils s'apprécient énormément et ont beaucoup de respect l'un envers l'autre, alors c'est toujours un plaisir de les voir réunis tout les deux.

- Oh… je vois.

Tout le reste de la journée, Kylian n'avait pas cesser de parler de son « père » à Hermione, lui racontant leurs moments passé ensemble dans sa maison de Londres. Il n'arrêtait de dire du bien de cet homme qui paraissait parfait aux yeux de Hermione au fil de la journée.

En fin d'après midi, Missy, Kylian et Hermione décidèrent de retourner à l'hôtel. En passant devant l'accueil, une jeune femme les interpella leur demandant s'ils comptaient se rendre à la soirée de la plage le soir même. Malgré le fait qu'elle venait très souvent passer des vacances à l'hôtel, Missy avait oublié la soirée donné chaque fin de semaine.

Cette fête se déroulait dans une convivialité des plus agréable. Le restaurant de l'hôtel restait toute la soirée ouvert et il y avait de servit un grand banquet pour tout les genre. La terrasse, elle, se vidait de toutes ces tables et ces chaises afin d'y installer un DJ et une piste de danse et une grande partie de la plage était décorée de petite lampe lumineuse posées à même le sol.

Il n'était pas loin de 17h30, mais déjà les employés et les gérants de l'hôtel et du bar voisin se préparaient à la soirée. Missy n'eut pas beaucoup à insister pour que Hermione accepte leur invitation, car une folle envie de voir cet homme si mystérieux la décida…

C'est sur les coups de 20h que Hermione rejoignit ses amis à la réception de l'hôtel. Missy était joliment vêtue d'une robe assez courte bleue, Kylian avait un pantalon jaune avec une chemise jaune et bleue assortit et Hermione portait une mini jupe blanche et rose et un haut blanc et rose également. Tous les trois étaient fin prêt pour passer une bonne soirée.

Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde dans le restaurant et sur la piste de danse mais Missy et Kylian cherchaient leur fameux invité qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver. Hermione l'eut pas le temps de le voir que déjà Missy lui avait sauté au cou, le serrant très fort dans ses bras. Kylian fit de même et le jeune le prit littéralement dans ses bras, visiblement très heureux de le voir.

Missy revint vers Hermione, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Elle lui prit les mains et commença à la tirer vers les deux garçons. Kylian qui s'était détaché de l'étreinte du jeune homme fit rapidement les présentations…

- Mimie, je te présente mon papa…

Le jeune homme se retourna et là, s'était comme si les deux adolescents furent frappé par la foudre au même instant. Leurs sourires disparurent pour laisser place à l'étonnement, ils étaient tous les deux complètement figés sur place…

- TOI !!! dirent-ils en même temps


	4. Surprise de taille !

Chapitre 3 : Surprise de taille !!!

Missy et Kylian ne comprirent pas tout de suite et se dévisageaient ne savant quoi répliquer.

- Vous… vous vous connaissez ? demanda timidement Missy.

- Oui, on ne se connaît que trop bien, n'est-ce pas Malefoy ? répondit Hermione légèrement énervée par sa présence.

- Ne t'en fais pas Granger, je suis aussi ravi que toi de te revoir…

La soirée avait visiblement très mal commencée pour eux. Ils s'assirent autour d'une table, dans le restaurant même de l'hôtel et Hermione ne cessait de jeter des regards noirs à Drago, qui les lui rendaient que trop bien.

Missy tenta au mieux de dissiper les malentendus entre les deux anciens élèves qui malgré certaines tournures parvenu durant l'année, ne s'appréciaient toujours pas.

- Allez papa, sourit. C'est les vacances !

Drago regarda Kylian avant de rigoler.

- Je crois que je ne suis pas encore assez vieux pour entendre ce nom, plaisanta-t-il.

Le dîner se déroula sans grands incidents. Hermione préférait restée silencieuse et Drago se contenta de l'évier au maximum, ne voulant causer aucuns problèmes.

Un DJ fit son entrée dans le restaurant et s'installa sur la terrasse, déjà prête à l'accueillir. Une musique entraînante retentit et Kylian demanda vivement à Drago de l'accompagné sur la plage pour danser un peu. Il ne se fit pas prier longtemps et sortit avec le petit garçon.

Missy semblait radieuse et ça n'échappa pas aux yeux de Hermione.

- Tu as l'air heureuse depuis que… enfin, depuis qu'il est arrivé.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais ça me fais toujours du bien de passé du temps avec Drago et puis Kylian est toujours surexcité quand il sait qu'il vient.

- Tu… enfin vous … je ne sais pas comment dire ça… mais… vous semblez très proche tous les deux.

Missy fixa Hermione dans les yeux avant de rire à sa remarque.

- Si tu crois qu'il y a la moindre relation entre lui et moi tu te trompe, tu sais.

Hermione rougit.

- Non, mais je disais ça comme ça, après tout ça ne me regarde pas et puis on ne peut même pas se supporter tous les deux.

- Oui, tiens, puisque tu en parles, pourquoi donc êtes-vous si ennemis tous les deux ?

Hermione commença alors le récit de ses années à Poudlard en compagnie de ces meilleurs amis et de Drago et ses acolytes. Elle lui expliqua pourquoi ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus, les remarques déplaisantes que Drago leur lançait, ses réflexions désobligeantes et tout le reste.

Missy parut comme stupéfaite, elle ne connaissait pas Drago comme ça, il avait toujours été gentil et prévenant envers elle et Kylian, jamais elle ne se serait douté comment il était à Poudlard.

Elle demanda à Hermione s'il avait continué cette année-là et cette dernière sembla réfléchir. Certes, il avait changé, il s'était rallié au bon côté, désobéissant à son père, qu'il avait même tué en apprenant qu'il avait lancé un sort impardonnable sur sa mère. Oui, il avait changé, mais étais-ce assez ?

- Tiens, pendant que j'y pense, Drago m'a souvent parlé d'un jeune fille de Griffondor, tu pourras sans doute m'éclairer.

- Oui, dit toujours, répondit Hermione étonnée.

- Je ne sais rien d'elle à part qu'elle était dans la même maison que toi et dans la même année, mais Drago ne cessait de parlé d'elle et de dire que s'était l'élève la plus douée de l'école, tu sais de qui il pourrait s'agir ?

- Qu'a-t-il dit à son sujet ?

- Euh… pas mal de choses en fait sans jamais citer son nom, mais je crois qu'elle est brune comme toi, les yeux noisette, les cheveux bouclés… euh… a peu près ta taille et… euh… oups !

Missy mit ses mains sur sa bouche, l'air horrifié. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle venait de trouver la personne dont Drago parlait si souvent…

- Je suis désolée Hermione, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement avec toi…

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, prendre mal le fait que Drago parle d'elle ou non ? Peut-être s'était-il montré gentil, pour une fois ou peut-être avait-il encore dit des horreurs comme à son habitude…

Malheureusement elle n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autres questions, car c'est le moment que choisit Kylian pour revenir avec Drago à leur table. Il s'assit sur les genoux de sa maman, la suppliant de venir danser avec lui. Missy ne se fit pas priée et en profita pour éviter les questions de Hermione concernant ces discussions avec Drago.

Hermione et le Drago en question étaient toujours assit l'un en face de l'autre, sans se regarder, faisant sans doutes des efforts surhumains pour ne pas se lancer des méchancetés à la figure…

Une musique plus douce et plus lente se fit entendre : le moment des slow était arrivé et ni Kylian ni Missy ne réapparurent, ce qui n'arrangeait pas franchement Hermione qui ne savait pas quoi faire en compagnie de l'ancien Serpentard.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Drago se leva et se positionna devant Hermione, qui leva lentement les yeux vers lui, intriguée par sa présence debout, en face d'elle.

- … tu viens danser Hermione ?

Elle resta stupéfaite, s'était la première fois en six ans qu'elle l'entendait l'appeler par son prénom et non par son nom de famille comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? Tu m'as toujours méprisé, toujours traitée de sang de bourbe…

Le regard de Drago s'assombrit aussitôt.

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas là pour me disputer avec toi, je suis là pour profiter de mes vacances et si tu crois que ta remarque me fais rire, tu te trompe, arrête de croire que je suis comme mon père, ce temps là est révolu et je croyais que tu l'avais compris durant cette année. Mon père est mort, mort et enterré et tout a été enterré avec lui, si c'est la bataille que tu cherches tu n'as pas trouvé la bonne personne…

Drago était très en colère et Hermione le comprit très vite, mais au lieu de couper court à la discussion elle continua sur sa lancée.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais avant pourtant, et pourquoi est-ce que tu parles derrière mon dos à Missy ? Tu trouves ça plus amusant peut-être, non ?

Le ton monta d'un cran, Drago avait du mal à se contrôler, il s'était pourtant juré de rester calme et de passer des vacances détendus, et bien tout avait mal commencer pour lui…

- Après tout, pense ce qui te chante, ça m'est égal. Ce que je disais avant c'est du passé pour moi, cette période je n'ai pas envie de la revivre tous les jours que je vis et arrête de penser que tu es le nombril du monde. Oui, j'ai parlé de toi mais s'es-tu au moins ce que j'ai dit ?

- C'est-à-dire… que…

- Non, tu ne le sais même pas, et pour ta gouverne, tout ce que j'ai bien put dire n'était que des compliments à ton égard. Si tu tiens vraiment à tout savoir j'ai dit que tu étais une personne très intelligente, voir trop pour ton âge et que je te respectais beaucoup. Alors maintenant, tu es satisfaite ?

Hermione n'aurait su quoi répondre à ce moment et Drago n'attendit aucune réponse de sa part, il sortit du restaurant, rouge de colère. Il traversa la terrasse et marcha un petit moment sur la plage avant de s'y asseoir, fou de rage contre Hermione et contre lui même.

De son côté, l'ancienne rouge et or n'avait pas bougé. Elle se sentait à présent coupable de la réaction de l'ancien vert et argent. Après tout, il avait voulut se rendre gentil en l'invitant à danser, et tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à lui dire s'était des choses qu'ils avaient tous les deux envie d'oublier.

La culpabilité la rongea et elle se décida à partir à la recherche de Drago afin de s'excuser. Sans même y faire attention, elle ne pensait pas à l'appeler par son nom de famille, mais bien par son prénom.

Il n'y avait aucune traces de Missy et Kylian sur la piste de danse et Hermione ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça, l'important dans le moment, était de retrouver Drago.

Elle marcha quelques minutes sur la plage, avant de l'apercevoir un peu plus loin, assit sur le sable. Elle s'approcha une boule au ventre et s'assit silencieusement près de lui.

Il ne bougea pas et continua de regarder droit devant lui. Hermione sentit son ventre se tordre devant l'ignorance du jeune homme, mais elle ne pouvait que le comprendre, après tout, c'est elle qui avait lancé les hostilités.

- Ecoute, Drago, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas te vexé ou t'énerver.

- Liasse tomber, tu veux…

- Non, je m'en veux vraiment, je n'aurais pas dut aller aussi loin, mais j'ai été surprise de savoir que tu avais parlé de moi à Missy et puis… je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu avais tiré un trait sur ton passé…

- C'est pas grave, je m'en remettrait…

Il se leva et ne prit pas la peine de regarder Hermione. Il commença à partir quand Hermione se leva à son tour avant de s'adresser à lui avant qu'il ne soir trop loin.

- Hey, Drago, j'aimerais beaucoup aller danser… enfin… si ta proposition de tout à l'heure tiens toujours…

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle. Peut-être avait-il mal entendu, mais non, car déjà Hermione s'avançait vers lui, agrippant son bras. Ils marchèrent en silence, mais au lieu de s'avancer sur la piste de danse de la terrasse, ils restèrent sur la plage.

Ils se firent face et Hermione passa lentement ses mains derrière le cou du jeune homme qui passa les siennes autour de sa taille. Ils auraient put se sentir gênés ou mal à l'aise mais apparemment la réalité était bien différente. Hermione sentit un frisson la parcourir, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait put penser, elle se sentait à l'aise dans les bras musclés de Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi depuis six ans. Un sentiment rassurant l'envahit et elle finit par poser sa tête contre son torse, se laissant guidé par ses bras et la douce musique qui résonnait à son oreille…


	5. Un présent bien différent

Chapitre 4 : Un présent bien différent…

Hermione se réveilla en douceur le lendemain matin suivant. La fin de la soirée s'était déroulée comme dans un rêve pour Hermione. Elle et Drago avaient dansé une bonne partie de la soirée ensemble, ils avaient beaucoup rient et ne s'étaient pas préoccupé du reste, leurs querelles d'école semblaient loin à ce moment là et Missy et Kylian également, avaient bien profité de leur soirée et ils avaient tous décidé de prendre un bain de minuit et ils n'étaient pas les seuls…

Après s'être préparé pendant une bonne demi-heure, Hermione s'était installée sur la terrasse de sa chambre et repensais à sa soirée. Au final, peut-être que Drago avait bel et bien changé, il avait été très amical avec elle la veille, ils ne s'étaient pas insultés, ne s'étaient pas lancés de pics désagréables ou autres et tous s'étaient passé le mieux du monde.

Le fait d'être dans ses bras lui avait procuré une sensation des plus étranges et inattendus, elle aurait put y rester des heures entières, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, peut-être qu'il avait fait tout ça juste amicalement et par politesse, parce qu'elle connaissait Missy ou peut-être pas, il ne restait plus qu'à en avoir le cœur net…

Sur les coups de midi, Hermione sortit enfin de sa chambre pour descendre au restaurant manger quelque chose. Elle ne vit ni Missy ni Kylian, mais il y avait Drago assit dans un soin, la tête plongé dans le journal. Elle se dirigea vers lui et s'assit juste en face, attendant de le voir réagir.

- Salut belle inconnue, dit-il sans même lever la tête. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, très bien et toi ?

Drago baissa enfin son journal et adressa un magnifique sourire angélique à Hermione. Elle ne s'y attendait pas mais elle le lui rendit malgré tout, pensant sûrement qu'il allait lui dire de s'en aller.

- Je dois prendre ton sourire comme un oui de ta part Drago ?

- Oui, tu peux. Alors dit moi, pourquoi es-tu partie si loin de l'Angleterre et de ton petit ami ?

- Ne commence pas s'il te plaît…

- Je me renseigne c'est tout, ne t'énerve pas.

- Depuis quand te renseignes-tu sur moi ?

- Un petit moment déjà, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…

Hermione ne comprenait vraiment plus Drago. La veille ils avaient passé une magnifique soirée, ils avaient beaucoup rigolé et dansé ensemble et voilà que maintenant il se préoccupait de ses histoires d'amour.

- J'ai voulut m'éloigner un peu du monde des sorciers, dit-elle à voix basse. Et de toute façon, nous avons décidé de nous séparer Ron et moi.

- Oh ! Désolé pour toi.

- Pourquoi ? J'avoue que je ne te comprends plus, hier on a passé une super soirée et voilà que tu te mets à me poser des tas de questions sur ma vie. Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas en train de m'insulter moi et mes amis ?

Le sourire de Drago disparut en un rien de temps. Il pensait qu'elle aurait compris la veille mais apparemment non. Bien des choses s'étaient passées dans sa vie, à commencer par sa rencontre avec Missy et Kylian. Depuis ce jour, il avait appris à voir la vie d'une nouvelle façon et il avait également appris à connaître les gens avant de les juger, mais fallait-il encore le montrer et le prouver à celle qui avait subit toutes ces moqueries pendant si longtemps…

- Ecoute, je te l'ais déjà dit hier soir, je n'ai pas envie de recommencer comme avant, des choses ont changé et j'ai changé. Je n'ai pas envie de t'insulter, ni toi, ni tes amis, alors je t'en pris arrête avec tous ça, je n'ais pas envie d'y repenser.

Dans un geste que ni Drago ni Hermione n'auraient cru possible, cette dernière lui prit la main et lui sourit. Peut-être avait-il commencer à changer de vie, mais elle ne voulait pas encore lui accorder toute sa confiance, mais elle était bien décidée à essayer…

Missy et Kylian arrivèrent le sourire aux lèvres dans le restaurant et ils se dirigèrent vers eux. Missy s'assit près de Hermione tandis que Kylian regardait Drago, faignant un regard de reproches.

- Je te surveille papa, Mimie c'est mon amoureuse, ce n'est pas la tienne.

Drago regarda Hermione étonné, puis lui et Missy se mirent à rire. La pauvre Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de déclaration, mais maintenant elle savait qu'elle avait un admirateur âgé de cinq ans tout juste.

- D'accord très bien, mais si tu persiste à m'appeler papa, je ne vais pas ma gêner pour draguer ton amoureuse…

- Elle est jolie, hein ?

Drago fixa Hermione droit dans les yeux et il répondit d'un ton des plus sérieux.

- Oui, elle est très jolie…

Hermione se sentit troublé par la réponse de Drago. Cette déclaration lui semblait si sincère mais à la fois si irréelle qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Missy coupa court à la rêverie de Hermione en proposant une après midi sur la plage. Bizarrement, Missy sentit quelque chose qui se passait entre ses deux amis et au fond d'elle, cela ne pouvait que la rendre heureuse, mais faudrait-il déjà qu'ils se déclarent l'un à l'autre..

Kylian et sa mère avaient en réalité tout prévus, ils avaient préparé un sac et un panier pour passé une bonne après-midi sur la plage. Ils s'installèrent tous sur les couvertures apportées et restèrent un moment assis parlant de tout et de rien.

Kylian demanda finalement à sa mère s'il pouvait aller se baigner et dès qu'il eut son accord, il se tourna vers Drago avec un grand sourire qui signifiait qu'il tenait à ce qu'il vienne avec lui. Drago ne se fit pas prier et il partit en courant avec le petit garçon.

Missy profita de cette opportunité comme un vrai miracle. Depuis la veille au soir, elle attendait le moment opportun pour parlé à son amie et ce moment se présenta. Elle fixa Hermione et sourit.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi Missy ?

- Je me demandais juste comment s'était passé ta soirée avec Drago. J'ai pas mal tourné pour vous trouvez et quand je vous ais vus vous aviez l'air très occupé..

- Missy, tu nous as espionné ? Demanda Hermione souriante.

- Non, je n'aurais jamais osé, mais quand je vous ais vus, j'ai préféré m'éclipser…

Les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent un instant avant de partir dans un fou rire qui n'en finissait plus. Kylian et Drago revinrent en courant, trempé de la tête au pied. Kylian profita du fou rire de sa mère pour s'allonger sur elle et la mouiller à son tour. Missy hurla et riait en même temps ce qui accentua encore plus le fou rire des jeunes femmes rejoins par les deux hommes.

- Arrête Kylian, ça suffit maintenant.

- A une condition maman.

Missy tenta de reprendre son souffle tant bien que mal. Elle s'attendait une demande de son fils complètement farfelue, mais en réalité elle fut tout à fais normale et sensée.

- Tu viens dans l'eau avec moi.

Missy se leva un peu trop vite au goût de Hermione et elle partit en courant en direction de la mer avec son fils, fou de bonheur. Drago sourit puis s'installa sur une serviette près de Hermione. Cette dernière préféra faire comme si rien ne se passait et elle commença la séance de bronzage qu'elle s'était prévus, tandis que l'ancien Serpentard l'observait du coin de l'œil.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? Tu risquerais de rendre jaloux mon amoureux.

- C'est peut-être ce que je cherche à faire… Et il n'est pas là, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, mais tu devrais mettre de la crème si tu ne veux pas te retrouver couverte de coup de soleil…

- Voilà que tu t'inquiète de ma santé… Eh bien, si je ne te connaissais pas, j'aurais put croire que tu étais en train de ma draguer…

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'un ballon de plage lui arriva sur la tête. Il l'attrapa et chercha du regard son propriétaire. Une jeune femme, brune, les cheveux longs, les yeux bleus, l'air sûre d'elle et athlétique se dirigea vers lui en souriant. Drago n'en crut pas ses yeux et il resta un moment la fixant, oubliant tout le reste, ce qui n'échappa en aucun cas à Hermione.

- Je suis navrée, le ballon m'a échappé des mains.

Elle se pencha lentement vers le jeune homme et prit le ballon qu'il lui tendait, sans un mot. La jeune femme repartit en direction de ses amis et lança un baiser de la main à Drago. Hermione qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène, s'assit sur sa serviette et fixa la jeune femme et son groupe d'amis.

- Non, mais quelle pimbêche celle-là…

Drago regarda Hermione un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tu es jalouse de cette fille maintenant ?

- Ne dis pas de sottises, tu veux ? Je faisais une simple constatation.

Hermione semblait lancer des éclairs avec ces yeux en direction de la jeune femme et Drago, lui, s'amusait de la situation bien qu'elle le laissait perplexe et douteux. Il était arrivé la veille et c'est comme si, il avait l'impression que lui et Hermione étaient des amis de longues dates, qui venaient de se retrouver. Des sentiments bien différents de ceux qu'il avait auparavant se livraient une guerre sans merci dans sa tête et dans son cœur, il fallait mettre les choses au clair, et ça, le plus vite possible.

- Allez Hermione, fait pas cette tête et approche toi que je te mette de la crème.

Hermione se tourna lentement vers lui et finit par oublier la jeune femme quelques minutes pour s'approcher de Drago afin qu'il lui passe de la crème comme il le lui avait proposé. Elle s'assit sur sa serviette, a quelques centimètres de lui et se laissa faire. Heureusement qu'elle se trouvait de dos, car le contacte de ses mains sur son dos la fit frissonner.

En effet, peut-être avait-elle été un peu jalouse de la jeune femme qui était venue près de Drago, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Depuis la veille au soir, des tas de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, des tas de sentiments tous différents les uns que les autres étaient présents et elle ne savait lequel choisir. Il y avait toujours Ron dans son cœur, elle l'aimait, mais le problème était que Drago ne la laissait pas complètement indifférente…

Ce qu'elle ignorait, s'était que le beau blond était dans le même état qu'elle, se posant mille et une questions dont il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Une partie de lui, le conseillait de rester éloigné de la jeune femme et de ne rien faire qui pourrait être déplacé, de ne surtout pas lui avouer tout ce qu'il pensait et ressentait depuis qu'il l'avait revus la veille, mais l'autre partie lui dictait tout le contraire et il aurait voulut profiter du moment pour la prendre dans ses bras ou bien lui déposer un baiser dans la nuque ou dans le dos…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il étalait la crème, Drago finit par ressentir le frisson de Hermione mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter pour autant. Il continua encore quelques instant avant de se rapprocher dangereusement du corps la jeune femme et il lui déposa un léger baiser dans le cou.

Hermione ne bougea pas, elle était à la fois étonnée du geste de son ancien pire ennemi mais à la fois elle attendait un quelconque geste de sa part, lui dévoilant peut-être ce qu'il ressentait à son égard depuis leur dernière soirée. Elle se laissa aller aux baisers de Drago qui se faisaient un peu plus doux et tendres.

Se sentant poussé par quelque chose d'inconnu, il se rapprocha encore un peu de Hermione et il finit par passer ses mains autour de sa taille, lentement. Au lieu de se faire repousser comme il aurait put l'imaginer, elle se laissa faire et il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de parler ou bien de bouger et ils profitèrent de cet instant sans se soucier du monde autour, ils étaient là, tous les deux profitant de leur étreinte et des vacances qui s'annonçaient meilleur qu'ils l'auraient crut. Et c'est sans rien dire, qu'ils constatèrent tout d'un coup, que Missy et Kylian étaient bien long à revenir de leur baignade…

Le temps semblait s'être arrêter, mais il fallut revenir à la dure réalité des choses. L'après midi touchait bientôt à sa fin, les touristes quittaient la plage les uns après les autres et Missy et Kylian n'étaient pas revenus les chercher, mais ni Drago ni Hermione n'en tenu compte, prenant cela comme un coup monté, comme s'ils avaient prévus de les laisser seuls d'une façon ou d'une autre…

Après avoir quitter l'étreinte de Drago avec une pointe de regret, Hermione et lui rassemblèrent leurs affaires avant de retourner à l'hôtel dans lequel ils croisèrent les deux comploteurs assis à une table dans le restaurant.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la plage, Drago et Hermione n'avaient pas osé se regarder ou bien même se parler, sans doute aussi gêné l'un que l'autre. Ils s'assirent en silence en compagnie de Missy et Kylian et c'est dans une ambiance dès plus agréable qu'ils dînèrent tous les quatre.

Un orchestre français jouait dans le restaurant ce soir là et ils avaient convenu de rester un peu afin de profiter de la musique et de l'ambiance de l'hôtel. Kylian s'endormit rapidement pendant que les trois adultes discutaient et Missy annonça alors qu'elle remontait dans sa chambre coucher son fils et pour se reposer par la même occasion. Elle dit à Drago qu'elle lui laissait le soin de raccompagner Hermione et elle refusa même son aide quand il lui proposa de porter Kylian. Elle leur sourit, leur souhaita une bonne fin de soirée et elle prit son fils dans ses bras avant de disparaître.

Drago et Hermione se sentirent une nouvelle fois très gênés et quand cette dernière aperçut la jeune femme de la plage non loin d'eux, elle fut prise d'une terrible angoisse. Malheureusement pour elle, la jeune femme remarqua et reconnut Drago et elle s'avança vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'assit près de lui sans attendre la moindre invitation et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux, ce qui énerva littéralement Hermione.

- Hey ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir si tôt beau blond.

Drago semblait troublé et resta silencieux un court instant.

- Je ne m'y attendais pas non plus, mais disons que…

- Je m'appelle Cynthia.

- Drago et voici Hermione.

- Hum…

Hermione nota que Drago avait pris soin de la présenter à la jeune femme qui ne se souciait pas le moins du monde d'elle, mais elle voulait voir comment Drago allait se comporter, ce qu'il lui dirait et tout le reste, en espérant qu'il n'allait pas oublié trop vite le moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble sur la plage.

- Je me disais que peut-être… nous pourrions nous revoir tous les deux, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Demanda Cynthia qui se voulait charmeuse et provocante.

- Ecoute, je suis navré, mais comme tu le vois, je ne suis pas seul et pour le moment je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est monter m'allonger dans ma chambre, je suis assez fatigué, tu comprends ?

- Je pourrais peut-être monté avec toi, non ?

- C'est gentil de ta part…

Drago se leva sans plus attendre sous le regard choqué de Hermione et ravit de Cynthia. Elle pensait que Drago avait changé, mais elle s'était trompé et il le lui prouvait. Il ne s'était pas gêné pour se laisser draguer par une bimbo débarquant de nul part lui proposant de le raccompagné à sa chambre. Elle aurait put répliquer, réagir, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

- Mimie, tu viens ?

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre tout de suite que s'était bien à elle qu'il s'adressait, il venait de décliner la proposition de la bimbo, préférant remonter avec elle. Elle en fut ravit et lui pris la main qu'il lui tendait jetant au passage un sourire de victoire en direction de Cynthia qui la regardait bien méchamment.

Elle et Drago sortirent du restaurant et montèrent en silence. Elle lui indiqua sa chambre et ils marchèrent dans le couloir, la tête basse, l'air gêner. Une fois devant sa porte, elle hésita un moment, se demandant de quelle façon elle pourrait remercier Drago pour le moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble sur la plage.

- Tu sais, je voudrais te remercier pour… euh…

- Tu n'as pas à le faire, c'est moi qui te remercie pour cette après-midi. J'ai passé un agréable moment avec toi et je suis sincère.

- Pourquoi tu as refusé son invitation ?

Hermione aurait bien voulut éviter de poser ce genre de question, mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle et elle partit toute seule. Drago la regarda fixement et lui sourit.

- Je n'avais pas du tout envie de l'accepter, je n'avais pas envie de finir la soirée avec elle, elle ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça, malgré le fait qu'elle soit très jolie et puis Missy m'a demander de te raccompagner…

- Oh ! Eh bien je t'en pris, ne te gêne pas pour moi, je suis bien arrivée jusqu'à ma chambre, merci.

Hermione avait eut tout à fait la réaction que Drago attendait et il sourit sans retenue.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Parce que je savais que tu réagirais comme ça. Je ne compte pas aller la rejoindre, je vais aller directement dans ma chambre qui se trouve au bout du couloir, donc si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose…

Hermione lui sourit timidement et gardait son regard plongé dans le sien. N'importe quoi aurait put arriver qu'elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Drago s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça avec douceur. Fallait-il aller plus loin était la question qu'ils se posaient tous les deux, mais à quoi bon se torturer ? Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, geste qu'elle avait fait la veille. Le moment était intense et ils n'avaient pas envie de le gâcher. Drago s'approcha encore lentement de Hermione qui ferma les yeux se laissant aller et sentant bientôt ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leur baiser fut d'abord timide, mais une douceur et une tendresse tout à fait spéciale s'installa dans cette étreinte. Plus rien ne comptait et tous les deux s'étaient abandonnés à la douceur de l'autre avec plaisir.

Après quelques minutes de baiser intense, ils relâchèrent leur étreinte se souriant, comblé de bonheur. Ils se tenaient fermement les mains, ne voulant plus se quitter, mais il le fallait bien. Drago recula tenant toujours une des mains de Hermione entre la sienne puis il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois d'elle, lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Bonne nuit belle inconnu.

Drago le lui avait murmuré à l'oreille avant de partir en direction de sa chambre à quelques mètres de là. Hermione pénétra dans la sienne, se laissant tomber sur son lit et de remémorant ce moment si magique : Drago et elle venait de s'échanger leur tout premier baiser…


	6. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

Chapitre 5 : Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

Hermione resta un long moment allongée sur son lit, sans bouger. Ce qui venait de se passer entre elle et Drago était tout simplement magique. Les sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire. D'un côté il y avait Ron qui prenait une place très importante dans son cœur, ils se connaissaient depuis sept ans et ils avaient tout fait ensemble avec Harry, elle tenait beaucoup à lui, elle en était sûr, mais il y avait Drago… Il était là depuis la veille mais il avait changé, ils ne s'étaient pas insultés et avaient, au contraire, passé un agréable moment ensemble et elle n'avait pas envie que les choses s'arrêtent en si bon chemin…

De son côté, Drago s'était mis à son aise, il était torse-nu nu avec un jean des plus banal et il ne cessait de faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, il repensait au moment qu'il avait passé avec Hermione et ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir l'effrayait quand même un peu. Ils s'étaient toujours détestés mais depuis qu'il connaissait Missy, il avait appris à apprendre à connaître avant de les juger et il lui avait beaucoup parlé de Hermione en termes très élogieux. En réalité, Hermione ne l'avait laissé indifférent et il le ressentais encore plus depuis qu'il l'avait revu la veille…

Il finit par s'allonger sur son lit, toujours pensif. Il pensait à Hermione, elle le hantait mais il ne fallait pas oublier que malgré les circonstances de fin d'année, il y avait sans doute encore Ron dans son cœur. Drago fut coupé dans sa réflexion par de légers coups frappés à sa porte. Il se leva et ne prit pas le temps de remettre son t-shirt pour ouvrir la porte…

- Hermione ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Salut… je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

- Non, pas du tout.

Drago s'écarta de la porte pour la laisser entrer. Elle s'attarda pendant un cour instant sur son torse musclé et elle pénétra dans la chambre le rouge aux joues. Par chance, Drago ne vit rien et il referma la porte lentement, faisant le moins de bruits possible.

Hermione était allée se mettre devant la porte-fenêtre donnant sur le balcon et elle regardait le paysage avec une pointe de nostalgie et de tristesse. Drago s'approcha d'elle et la regarda avec insistance.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Hermione fixa son regard dans le sien, cherchant en même temps une réponse à sa question, mais elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler de ses petits problèmes maintenant, elle voulait juste prolonger un peu leur soirée, elle s'était sentit si bien l'après midi qu'elle voulait que ce sentiment de bonheur dure encore un peu. Sans qu'il s'y attende, elle se blottit dans les bras de Drago qui referma son étreinte autour de la jeune femme, lui caressant délicatement les cheveux. S'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, de la tendresse pour finir une journée qui s'était bien passée…

S'il n'y avait pas eut des coups insistants frappés à sa porte, Drago n'aurait sûrement pas ouvert les yeux. Le soleil brillait dans un ciel d'un bleu magnifique et quand il voulut se relevé, il se sentit gêné par quelque chose. Baissant la tête, Drago se souvint que Hermione était venue le voir la veille et elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Plus il la regardait plus il croyait voir un ange, mais il dût mettre un terme à sa rêverie à cause de la personne qui s'acharnait sur sa porte.

Il se leva et se regarda dans le miroir. Il était présentable, certes, mais il remit quand même son t-shirt ne savant qui se trouvait dans le couloir. Il pensait trouver Missy ou Kylian mais au lieu de cela, il vit Cynthia.

- Salut beau blond.

- B'jour, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tôt ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Il est 10h30 passé, il serait peut-être temps que tu te bouges un peu.

- Ouais, mais comment as-tu trouvé mon numéro de chambre ? C'est moi qui te l'ai donné ?

Hermione ouvrit les yeux au même moment, perturbée par les voix qu'elle entendait. Prêtant un peu plus l'oreille, elle reconnut la voix de la bimbo de la veille et elle ne fut pas rassurée. Elle aurait voulut se lever et aller embrasser Drago ou bien quelque chose du même style afin qu'elle puisse le laisser tranquille, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit et elle fut d'un coup paralysée en réalisant qu'elle était bel et bien dans la chambre de Drago. Les évènements de la veille étaient toujours présents dans sa tête, mais elle voulait avoir la certitude que tout ceci n'était pas juste sur le moment.

Elle se réinstalla discrètement sur le lit afin de pouvoir écouter la suite de la conversation. La bimbo semblait déterminée depuis la veille pour plaire à Drago et tout ce qui l'intéressait s'était de voir la réaction du jeune homme.

- J'ai demandé à la réception, je leur ai dit que j'avais un message très important pour toi, alors ils m'ont donné ton numéro…

- Je vois…

- Alors, que dirais-tu de venir faire un petit tour avec moi ? Mes amis sont partis à la plage sans moi et je ne voulais pas passer le reste de la matinée toute seule, j'ai pensé à toi.

- Euh… c'est très gentil de ta part d'avoir pensé à moi, mais je viens à peine de me réveiller et ta proposition, bien qu'elle soit très… intéressante, tombe vraiment mal.

Cynthia fit mine d'être déçue et de bouder devant Drago qui ne céda pas.

- Je ne te plait pas, c'est ça ?

- La question n'est pas là. Disons que je ne suis pas seul et même si ta proposition est très tentante, je préfère rester… avec ma petite amie. Ecoute, je viens d'arriver en France et j'aimerais bien profiter de mes vacances.

- C'est qui ta copine ? La brune d'hier ?

- Oui, Hermione.

Cynthia poussa un long soupir et même si Hermione ne voyait pas, elle pouvait entendre et elle était très heureuse de ce qui venait d'être dit, son sourire ne pourrait pas se décrocher de ses lèvres tant sa joie était immense. Drago avait dit qu'elle était sa petite amie, mais il ne savait pas qu'elle était réveillée, alors il ne lui restait plus, une fois la porte fermée, à jouer les belles endormies et attendre qu'il la réveille.

- Tanpis, mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un d'autre que de la fille qui te sert de copine, appelle-moi.

- C'est gentil, mais je crois que je n'aurais pas besoin de le faire.

- Comme tu veux.

Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir, Cynthia s'approcha de Drago et lui déposa un baiser juste au coin des lèvres avant de lui faire un sourire ravageur. Il ferma la porte et s'approcha lentement du lit où Hermione faisait semblant de dormir. Il s'assit près d'elle et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou, ce qui eut pour réaction de la faire sourire. La belle s'étira de tout son long avant de lever les yeux vers Drago.

- Le bruit ne t'as pas réveillé ? demanda-t-il.

- Quels bruits ?

- Ceux frappés à la porte pendant 10 minutes tout à l'heure.

- S'était qui ? Tu es allé ouvrir ?

- Si je te le dit, j'ai bien peur que tu t'énerves, que tu t'habille en quatrième vitesse pour aller rejoindre la personne en question afin de lui mettre ton poing dans la figure, qui, je peux le dire parce que j'en ai fait les frais, est très douloureux.

- Allez dit moi tout, s'était l'autre pimbêche d'hier c'est ça ?

- Je savais que tu le prendrais mal, mais ne t'en fait pas, je pense qu'elle a comprit maintenant.

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire avec autant de certitude qu'elle ne te draguera plus ?

Drago se rassit convenablement, hésitant à répondre à la question. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire et il ne voulait pas que cette déclaration fasse penser des choses fausses à Hermione, qu'elle croit qu'il n'avait pas changé ou qu'il se serve d'elle. Tout ce qu'il voulait dans l'instant s'était éviter le sujet.

- Tu devrais te lever et te préparer, on pourrait aller retrouver Missy et Kylian, non ?

Hermione le regarda, intriguée par le changement de sujet. Malgré le fait qu'elle connaisse la réponse, elle voulait l'entendre de la bouche de Drago car il n'était pas sensé savoir qu'elle avait entendu sa conversation avec Cynthia.

- Pourquoi tu évites le sujet ?

- Non, je n'évite rien du tout…

- Très bien, alors dans ces cas là, je retourne dans ma chambre.

Hermione se leva rapidement. Elle se dirigea en direction de la salle de bain où elle s'observa pendant un petit instant dans le miroir. Une fois satisfaite de son apparence, elle retourna dans la chambre et se prépara à partir, mais elle fut retenue sur le pas de la porte par Drago.

- Très bien tu as gagné… Je lui ai dit que tu était ma petite amie…

Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Drago s'attendait plutôt à une crise de sa part mais au lieu de ça, elle semblait… heureuse, sûrement. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un léger baiser furtif sur les lèvres avant de partir, pour de bon cette fois, jusqu'à sa chambre au bout du couloir.

Elle se sentait légère, sur un petit nuage, elle se laissait porter par toute cette joie qu'elle pouvait ressentir, tout se passait comme dans un rêve et pour rien au monde Hermione n'aurait voulut échanger ce moment.

De son côté, Drago ressentait tout à fait la même chose ou presque pour l'ancien rouge et or, jamais il ne se serrait imaginer passer des moments si agréables avec une femme, encore moins avec elle et pourtant.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entré quelques minutes plus tard. Hermione avait passé une petite jupe marron et un débardeur rose tandis que Drago faisait toujours dans la simplicité et son pantalon blanc et sa chemise blanche ne les quittaient pas.

Comme si le sort s'acharnait contre elle, Hermione remarqua Cynthia à la réception ce qui ne l'enchanta pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire… Drago suivit son regard et il croisa rapidement celui de la jeune femme. Il sentit l'énervement de Hermione près de lui et il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire une chose qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite, il lui prit donc la main avant de lui faire un baiser dans le cou, sachant pertinemment que Cynthia le voyait.

Ils s'approchèrent tout les deux de la réception, étant obligé de passer par là afin de prévenir la réceptionniste qu'ils quittaient l'hôtel pour la journée, ou tout du moins leurs chambres.

Missy et Kylian montrèrent enfin le bout de leur nez et ils vinrent saluer les deux arrivants, Kylian le premier devant. Ils décidèrent de commencer la journée avec un bon repas au restaurant et ils iraient ensuite, tous ensemble, faire un tour en ville. A peine eurent-ils le temps de s'installer, que l'un des maîtres d'hôtel arriva près d'eux.

- Une lettre pour vous, mademoiselle Granger.

Hermione prit la l'enveloppe que l'homme lui tendait, mais elle n'était en rien rassurée de savoir son contenu. Elle prit une grande inspiration et elle entreprit d'ouvrir l'enveloppe pour lire la lettre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Le retour à la dure réalité des choses fut bien cruelle, elle reconnut l'écriture de son destinataire en une fraction de seconde. Cela aurait put lui faire énormément plaisir, mais depuis deux jours bien des choses avaient changé et il était temps pour elle de faire face à son destin, bien que difficile à admettre…

Ni Drago, ni Kylian, ni Missy n'avaient oser lui poser la moindre question, attendant qu'elle réagisse, mais au lieu de cela, Hermione semblait se renfermer sur elle, son visage pâlit à une vitesse effrayante et son regard était perdu dans le vide.

Bien malgré elle, Hermione avait oublié la notion du temps, les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à quitter Londres et tout le reste, elle était là, loin de tout et elle profitait du moment sans penser à autre chose, même si des sentiments bien étranges se bousculaient dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Les ennuies et les crises de consciences allaient commencer et elle devait au plus vite mettre les choses au clair avant que la situation ne dégénère…

Après avoir déposé, avec un geste des plus ralentit, l'enveloppe sur la table, Hermione détourna avec lenteur son regard vers Drago qui se mit à paniquer devant son expression, il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais quoi, il ne le savait pas encore mais il le saurait bien vite. Elle lui tendit la lettre, à la limite de la crise d'angoisse. Drago la prit, inquiet, et commença alors sa lecture.

- Il sera là se soir…

- Qui sera là se soir, Hermione ? demanda timidement Missy.

Hermione était perdue, son esprit était partie loin, peut-être même trop loin, la nostalgie s'empara une nouvelle fois d'elle ainsi que les souvenirs et les promesses qu'elle avait faites, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à revenir à la réalité, le moment n'était pas encore venu…

Elle ne prit pas le temps de répondre à Missy qu'elle quitta la table et se réfugia sans plus attendre dans sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et elle fixa le plafond, espérant sans doute y trouver une réponse…


	7. Les raisons pour lequelles je t'aime

Chapitre 6 : Les raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime

Drago se sentit dépassé par les évènements. Hermione venait de quitter la table, angoissée par la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir, Missy n'arrivait plus à comprendre la situation et Kylian préféra rester au centre d'éducation de l'hôtel avec ses nouveaux amis.

Missy, bien que perdue, réussit à convaincre Drago de rejoindre Hermione afin de lui parler. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un la tracassait et elle ne voulait pas retrouver son amie dans le même état quand ils étaient arrivés.

Il suivit les conseils de son amie et il monta voir Hermione. Arrivé devant sa porte, il hésita un moment, se demandant si s'était une bonne idée qu'il la dérange si elle voulait rester seule, puis il frappa. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de mouvement derrière la porte alors il insista, mais rien. Ne voulant même pas imaginer ce que pouvait avoir Hermione, il essaya de tourner la poignée de la porte, qui s'ouvrit.

- Hermione, demanda-t-il doucement, tu es là ?

Il pénétra dans la chambre, silencieuse. Il s'avança lentement dans la pièce et apparemment, elle n'était pas là, même la salle de bain était vide. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il s'apprêtait à repartir qu'il songea à vérifier sur le balcon. Elle était là, debout face à l'horizon qui s'étendait par delà la mer, les cheveux au vent, songeuse.

- Hermione…

Elle se retourna vers lui et sourit.

- Je suis désolée d'être partie comme je l'ai fais…

- Pourquoi es-tu si inquiète ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais lui dire ? Au fait Ron j'ai oublier de te dire, je t'ai quitter, je t'ai ensuite envoyé une lettre dans laquelle je t'ai écrit que tu me manquais, mais tu n'as pas de chance parce que maintenant je suis avec ton pire ennemi…

Ses nerfs lâcha et les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle était perdue et ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait passé de merveilleux moment avec Ron et elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais Drago était là maintenant et des sentiments nouveaux faisaient battre son cœur, mais comment l'expliquer à son meilleur ami était la question.

Drago ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état et il s'approcha d'elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et au bout de quelques minutes, les larmes arrêtèrent de couler. Elle releva la tête vers Drago et lui sourit, mais au lieu de le lui rendre, il l'embrassa.

- Ecoute, Weasley peut penser ce qu'il veut, j'aime être avec toi un point c'est tout. Je suis bien conscient qu'on ne sait pas toujours bien entendu, mais je te l'ai dit et je te le redit, j'ai changé et énormément de choses ont changé dans ma vie, je ne veux plus faire les mêmes erreurs et si tes amis ne comprennent pas les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, alors tanpis, je n'ai pas besoin de leur bénédiction.

Hermione resta silencieuse face à cette déclaration, elle ne pouvait pas répondre tant que les choses ne seraient pas mis au point avec Ron car la révélation allait être dure à dire et à entendre.

Devant son silence, Drago préféra laisser la jeune femme en lui déposant un baiser sur le front avec de quitter la chambre, sans un mot. Il aurait sûrement aimer entendre qu'elle était ravie de sa déclaration ou bien qu'elle ressentait la même chose, mais au lieu de ça, il devait se contenter d'un silence qui en disait long, en tout cas pour lui.

Hermione pensa soudain à ses parents, cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'elle les avait quitté et elle ne leur avait pas encore écrit, ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Une fois la lettre terminée, pliée et mise dans l'enveloppe, elle se dirigea vers la volière, mais par manque de chance elle croisa Cynthia au détour d'un couloir.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Moi ? Au mais rien, juste te prévenir d'une chose : que tu le veuilles ou non, Drago sera à moi dans peu de temps. J'ai très bien compris la situation tu sais, je ne suis pas stupide, vous n'êtes pas réellement ensemble, mais sache que quand je désire une chose, je fais toujours tout pour l'obtenir…

C'est sur ses mots quelque peu cruels que la bimbo laissa Hermione seule dans le couloir. La pauvre en resta pétrifiée car en plus du fait qu'elle devait mettre les choses au clair dans sa tête et dans son cœur, elle se devait de surveiller tous les agissements de Cynthia qui voulait lui prendre Drago. La situation et le temps jouait contre elle, mais Hermione était déterminée et elle ne voulait en aucun cas baisser les bras. Elle se dirigea donc vers la volière et envoya sa lettre à ses parents avant de redescendre à sa chambre.

Il restait encore un peu de temps avant Ron n'arrive à l'hôtel, mais déjà Hermione était dans tous ses états, ne tenant plus en place. Missy était venue lui rendre une petite visite sur les coups de 15h00, laissant son fils entre les mains de Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu s si nerveuse depuis ce matin.

- Tu te souviens de Ron, celui dont je t'ai un peu parlé à notre arrivée.

- Oui, je vois, c'est ton ex petit ami.

- Oui, et bien figure toi qu'il arrive se soir, il vient passer quelques jours ici. Le problème c'est qu'il y a Drago, ils ne se supportent pas et quand je vais devoir lui annoncer que je suis devenue très ami avec son pire ennemi, il va hurler d'horreur.

- Il faut que tu te calme, ce n'est tout de même pas la fin du monde non ?

- Si !!!

- Eh bien dans ses cas là, fait en sorte de ne pas montrer à Ron que toi et Drago êtes très proches. Attends de voir comment votre relation évolue avant de lui dire franchement que vous êtes ensemble.

- Tu as sans doute raison, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution…

Missy et Hermione bavardèrent encore un moment sur le sujet, cherchant désespérément une autre solution, mais en vain. Il était clair que Hermione devait parler avec Drago pour éviter tout affrontement entre lui et Ron, mais malheureusement elle n'eut pas l'occasion de le faire…

En redescendant dans le hall, Hermione se dirigea vers la réception et tomba nez à nez avec Ginny. Elles se dévisagèrent un moment avant de pousser des cris de joies et de se tomber dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

- Ginny !!! Tu m'as manqué !!!

- Toi aussi Hermione !!!

Elles se regardèrent de la tête au pieds.

- Tu es resplendissante, tu sais. Qu'est-ce qui te donne si bonne mine ? Tu as flirter avec le maître nageur ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, voyons, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je m'attendais à voir Ron se soir.

- Il est un peu plus loin, mais vient allons le chercher avant qu'il ne finisse par sortir sa baguette parce qu'il ne connaît rien au moldue.

Les deux jeunes femmes rigolèrent et traversèrent la réception afin de se retrouver dans le hall. A croire qu'une bonne surprise en entraîne toujours une autre, c'est Harry qui se montra à la porte, l'air plutôt fatigué mais il réussit malgré tout à rejoindre sa meilleure amie avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Alors, comment tu vas toi ?

- Ca ne pourrait pas aller mieux, je suis si heureuse de vous voir et tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois qu'on sait vus.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire… Ron ne doit pas être loin, il est entré avant moi.

- Oh, eh bien ne bougez pas, je vais voir si je le trouve.

Hermione sourit à ses amis avant de retourner vers la réception. Ron ne se trouvait pas loin, comme l'avait bien dit Harry, il était là, essayant de comprendre tant bien que mal ce que la réceptionniste lui indiquait.

- Hey ! Ron !

Il se retourna n'écoutant plus la pauvre femme qui lui parlait. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers Hermione et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent enlacés un bon moment avant de relâcher leur étreinte. Ils se regardèrent, se souriant, un peu gêner.

Ils retournèrent dans le hall après avoir pris les clés des chambres qu'ils avaient réservé. Harry et Ginny les attendaient et c'est tout les quatre qu'ils montèrent. Les deux chambres se trouvaient un étage plus haut que celle de Hermione, ce qui l'arrangea un peu, sachant que Drago n'était pas loin d'elle. Une fois installé, elle annonça à ses amis qu'elle leurs présenterait ses amis le soir même à l'heure du dîner, qu'ils se rejoindraient dans le hall pour 19h00.

Hermione avait 3h00 devant elle avant la confrontation entre Drago et ses meilleurs amis. Elle décida de sortir et de se rendre sur la plage. Missy et Kylian devaient être dans le centre ville, elle en était presque sûre, mais en ce qui concernait Drago, elle avait aucun idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Elle marchait sans but réel, admirant la mer et le reflet du ciel dans l'eau. Elle aurait put rester là un long moment, comme la veille avec Drago, mais elle était seule, perdue dans ses pensées. Il y avait au bout de la plage pas mal de rochers.

Hermione songea à aller y faire un tour et plus elle s'approchait, plus elle distinguait des silhouettes au loin. Elle s'avança encore un peu et reconnut Drago accompagné de Cynthia. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux, mais elle ne voulait pas déclencher une dispute bien que l'occasion soit parfaite, elle était déçue de le trouver là, avec elle, mais après que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

Enervée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, Hermione décida de rentrer à l(hôtel et de rester dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Elle marcha rapidement sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle en comptait pas en rester là, elle demanderait des explications à Drago.

Au final, le reste de l'après-midi s'était passé assez rapidement et c'est dans un stresse total que Hermione arriva dans le hall à 19h00. Les autres n'étaient pas encore là et elle resta là à les attendre. Ginny et Harry arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et Ron se montra quelques minutes après eux. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'installèrent à une grande table. Les trois amis ne comprirent pas, mais Hermione ne tarda pas à leur annoncer qu'ils attendaient ses amis.

Plus les minutes passèrent plus un nœud se formait dans l'estomac de la jeune femme qui se décida à se lever afin d'aller attendre ses nouveaux amis dans le hall. Elle laissa donc Harry, Ginny et Ron.

Enfin, Missy, Kylian et Drago arrivèrent. Elle leur sourit mais resta quand même très froide avec Drago quand il tenta de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Ce qu'il ignorait, s'était qu'elle l'avait surpris avec Cynthia et qu'elle comptait bien se venger pour ce qu'elle prenait comme une trahison. Hermione leur dit que les autres étaient déjà là et qu'ils ne manquaient plus qu'eux, alors ils se dirigèrent vers leur table, Hermione en tête suivit par Kylian, par Missy et pour fermer la marche par Drago.

- Alors voilà, je vous présente Kylian et sa maman, Missy.

- Enchanté, répondirent en cœur Ron, Harry et Ginny.

- Et moi je vous présente mon papa, annonça Kylian avant que Hermione eut le temps de dire un mot concernant Drago.

Le blond en question se montra et salua rapidement tout les trois adolescents, qui en restèrent sans voix. Celui qui fur le plus contrarié fut sans nul doutes Ron. Malgré le fait que Drago s'était rallié de leur côté durant l'année scolaire et pendant la terrible guerre, Ron ne le supportait toujours pas. Harry avait appris à le connaître un peu plus et avait fais pas mal d'efforts le concernant, lui accordant sa confiance, Ginny avait fait de même, mais Ron, lui, avait dit haut et fort que jamais il ne pourrait lui faire confiance.

- Depuis quand tu as un fils ? demanda Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le mien...

Après qu'ils se soient installés, Missy leur expliqua brièvement que Kylian ne connaissait pas son père, mais qu'il était très proche de Drago et qu'il le voyait comme un père.

Le dîner se passa sans grand incident majeure. Ron et Drago se lançaient des pics pendant que Harry faisait tout pour calmer le jeu et que les trois femmes discutaient entre elles. Au final, Hermione se leva avant le dessert et préféra quitter la able plutôt que d'entre les deux hommes se disputer. Les discussions s'arrêtèrent à leur table et tous regardèrent Hermione partir, énervée.

Ron et Drago ne pouvaient que se sentir coupables, car s'étaient en grande partie de leur faute que la jeune femme était dans cet état. Le blond se leva le premier, mais au lieu de lui courir après, il s'excusa et préféra remonter dans sa chambre. Ron, lui, annonça qu'il allait rejoindre Hermione sur la plage, qu'il allait lui parler.

Ginny, bien trop curieuse, voulait en savoir plus sur la situation, alors elle demanda à Missy comment s'était passé leur première semaine de vacances et à son grand étonnement, cette dernière répondit que Drago et Hermione s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Harry et Ginny n'en revenaient pas, mais elle, elle ne voulait pas en rester là et elle décida d'aller voir Drago, dans sa chambre.

De son côté, Ron avait rejoins Hermione. Il avait mis quelques minutes à la retrouver sur la plage remplis de monde, mais tout compte fait, il l'avait aperçut un peu plus loin, vers les rochers. Il s'approcha lentement et resta debout près d'elle.

- Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

Hermione resta silencieuse, regardant la mer.

- Ecoute, Mione, je sais qu'on était d'accord tous les deux, mais il se trouve que… enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne veux pas continuer à faire semblant, je t'aime encore ou plutôt je t'aime tout court et je voudrais qu'on recommence tous les deux…

Ron se positionna devant la jeune femme et s'accroupit. Il s'avança lentement et sans y réfléchir, il l'embrassa. Hermione n'eut pas le courage ou bien elle n'eut pas l'envie de mettre fin à ce baiser qui lui rappelait tant de choses. Bien malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas oublier le fait qu'en un temps très mince, ses sentiments avaient pris une tournure bien différentes de ce qu'elle espérait, elle ne pouvait pas nier ceux qu'elle avait pour Drago ou bien ceux qu'elle avaient pour Ron, ils étaient bien différents, mais il fallait choisir maintenant, elle n'avait plus le choix : Ron ou Drago ?!


	8. Ron ou Drago ! Telle est la question

Chapitre 7 : Ron ou Drago ?! Telle est la question…

Ron se positionna devant la jeune femme et s'accroupit. Il s'avança lentement et sans y réfléchir, il l'embrassa. Hermione n'eut pas le courage ou bien elle n'eut pas l'envie de mettre fin à ce baiser qui lui rappelait tant de choses. Bien malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas oublier le fait qu'en un temps très mince, ses sentiments avaient pris une tournure bien différentes de ce qu'elle espérait, elle ne pouvait pas nier ceux qu'elle avait pour Drago ou bien ceux qu'elle avaient pour Ron, ils étaient bien différents, mais il fallait choisir maintenant, elle n'avait plus le choix : Ron ou Drago ?!

Toc… toc… toc…

Drago alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre en espérant vivement y trouver une jolie jeune brune derrière, mais au lieu de ça, c'est Ginny Weasley qui se tenait devant lui. Il la regarda, très étonné, mais il la fit entrer malgré tout. Elle passa le pas de la porte, sûre d'elle, voulant des réponses à ses questions. Ils se firent face un instant dans la pièce avant que Drago ne commence.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

- Hum… disons que j'aimerais te poser deux ou trois questions.

- Je t'en pris, poses-les…

- Ca dure depuis combien de temps cette histoire avec Hermione ?

- De quoi tu parles ? J'ai bien peur de ne pas te suivre là.

- Oh si tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Missy m'a dit que vous vous étiez beaucoup rapprochés toi et Hermione, alors j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus.

Le concerné détourna les yeux et les fixa sur l'horizon, il ne savait pas s'il devait oui ou non parler à Ginny, lui dévoiler ce qu'il pensait. La jeune femme était tout de même sa meilleure amie et elle pouvait très bien aller lui répéter la conversation qu'ils pourraient avoir, mais au point où il en était, il n'avait plus grand chose à perdre…

- Tu n'as pas grand chose à savoir, parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus à expliquer.

- Comment ça ?

- Je crois bien que Hermione est toujours très amoureuse de ton frère et je ne veux pas venir m'immiscer entre eux, on a beaucoup parlé elle et moi, et je pense que si quelque chose doit se passer, ça se passera, point barre.

- Allez avoue, tu as des sentiments pour elle ? Tu sais, je ne m'y opposerais pas, depuis les évènements de cette année, je suis persuadée que tu es quelqu'un de très bien dans le fond, il faut juste te connaître un peu.

Ginny sourit à Drago, ne cherchant pas à obtenir une quelconque réponse de sa part. Elle avait entendu ce qu'elle voulait savoir, à présent s'était à lui de voir s'il voulait ou non continuer de discuter avec elle. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte, ayant en tête la ferme intention de rejoindre son petit ami. Drago la laissa partir, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais il estima qu'il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il puisse se confier à une autre personne que Missy…

Après l'échange de leur baiser, Hermione et Ron étaient retournés à l'hôtel, chacun se dirigeant vers sa chambre. La jeune femme ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter quiconque dans la minute, elle voulait se retrouver seule et réfléchir à toute cette histoire, ses vacances avaient bien commencé, mais à présent, tout avaient tourné à la semi-catastrophe : elle s'était énormément rapprochée de Drago et avait appris en quelques jours à le connaître, elle l'appréciait et ressentais des choses toutes nouvelles à son égard ; Ron était arrivé en France le soir même et malgré le fait qu'ils aient vécus une histoire d'amour des plus romantiques, les choses avaient changé depuis leur séparation mais elle ne savait pas encore comme le lui dire…

La nuit n'avait pas vraiment portée conseille au petit groupe d'amis de l'hôtel. Drago se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, il décida de se laisser aller sur la plage, seul, Ron s'était levé avec la conviction que le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Hermione la veille ferait qu'ils reprendraient leur histoire là où ils l'avaient laissé, Ginny voulait profiter de la journée pour mener à bien son enquête afin de déterminer les sentiments de chacun, Harry voulait tout simplement profiter du beau temps et de la plage tout comme Missy et Kylian et enfin, Hermione voulait s'isoler et prendre une décision : Ron ou Drago.

La journée annoncée était pour le moment très agréable. Le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait, il y avait quelques nuages blancs et la mer résonnait comme un bruit de fond. Tout était parfait pour le jeune blond qui se trouvait sur les rochers, le regard dans le vide, perdu vers l'horizon, mais une chose en entraînant une autre, il pensait encore et toujours à Hermione quand il fut sortit de sa rêverie par une jeune femme.

- Salut !

Drago ne prit même pas le temps de détourné les yeux vers son interlocutrice, il avait envie d'être seul, rien de plus, rien de moins.

- Salut. Ecoute si tu es venue pour parler de Hermione ne te fatigue pas, ce n'est pas la peine…

Ginny Weasley ne voulait pas se déclarer vaincue si facilement, elle avait des doutes sur la relation que sa meilleure amie et leur ancien pire ennemi entretenaient depuis maintenant une petite semaine et elle voulait des réponses claires et précises sur le sujet. Elle s'assit donc, sur les rochers près de Drago et plongea également son regard vers l'horizon.

Le jeune homme se sentait un peu mal à l'aise mais ne le laissa pas paraître. Après tout, il n'avait personne à qui parler et Ginny était là, mais le seul problème c'est qu'elle était très proche de Hermione, elle risquait de tout lui dire et ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait pas envie de créer le moindre conflit entre la jeune femme et lui ou bien entre Ron et elle, il n'était pas venu pour ça.

- Ecoute Ginny, je n'ai pas envie de te parler à toi, je n'ai pas envie que tu aille répéter tout ce que je pourrais bien te dire à Hermione.

- Si je suis venue ce n'est sûrement pas pour aller lui répéter après, je me pose des questions et je voudrais des réponses que tu es le seul à avoir.

- Bon très bien, je peux sûrement te faire confiance, mais si jamais tu dis le moindre mot, sois-en sûre, je t'étranglerais…

La jeune femme était ravie, il allait lui faire confiance et répondre à ses questions, en échange, elle promit de ne rien dire à personne sur leur conversation.

De son côté, Harry avait rejoins Ron dans le restaurant et ils avaient décidé d'aller sur la plage, voir de se baigner par la suite. Ils n'avaient vus ni Hermione ni Ginny ni les autres, sans doute étaient-ils tous ensemble ou bien chacun était partis de son côté. Quoiqu'ils en soient, les deux amis profitèrent du soleil bien que l'un d'eux ne cessait de penser à une certaine brune…

Hermione avait décidé de rester dans sa chambre, sur son balcon, afin de réfléchir tranquillement. Elle savait que la baiser de la veille avait sûrement eut un grand impacte sur Ron, il devait sans doute penser que les choses redeviendraient comme elles étaient avant, mais pour elle, il en était autrement, elle avait des sentiments pour Drago et elle ne pourrait pas le cacher encore bien longtemps, quelqu'un finirait par le savoir tôt ou tard…

Missy était tranquillement allongée sur sa serviette de plage pendant que Kylian s'amusait avec quelques autres jeunes garçons de son age à faire un château de sable. Après tout, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, tout le monde était plus où moins occupé à gauche ou à droite, il ne restait plus qu'elle et son fils, alors autant profiter un peu du soleil. Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulés quand elle décida de se lever et de marcher un peu au bord de l'eau. Les vagues arrivaient jusqu'à ses pieds, elles repartaient et revenaient sans cesse, toujours dans le même bruit de fond, dans le même murmure calme et reposant.

Missy avait la tête ailleurs et elle ne vit pas le jeune homme qui reculait à toute vitesse dans sa direction, essayant d'attraper un ballon. Ce fut le choc, il la bouscula et ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse, l'un au dessus de l'autre. L'homme se releva le premier. Il était grand, musclé, de long cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux vert magnifiques. Il tendit la main à Missy qui la prit et se releva, tant bien que mal.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention, je ne savais pas que tu étais derrière moi.

Le jeune homme avait un petit accent spécial, anglais ou bien brésilien, quelque chose comme ça. Il avait l'air vraiment navré et ne cessait de faire à Missy mille et une excuses. Il prit son ballon et le lança en direction de ses amis, qui ne l'attendirent pas pour continuer leur partie de foot.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas grave.

- Si j'insiste. Je m'appelle Bryan et…

- Missy.

-… et Missy, je te propose de t'offrir un verre pour me faire pardonner.

La jeune femme fut troublée par le regard du beau brun, il avait quelque chose en lui qui l'attira dans la seconde. Elle tourna la tête vers son fils et réfléchit une minute, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul sur la plage de cette manière, alors elle demanda à Bryan de l'attendre une minute. Elle se dirigea vers son fils et lui dit qu'elle allait sur la terrasse de l'hôtel, lui priant de ne pas s'éloigner et de rester dans sa ligne de vision. Le petit garçon répondit très vite à sa maman, l'assurant qu'il ne bougerait pas et qu'il restait avec ses nouveaux copains. Une fois rassurée, Missy partit rejoindre Bryan et ils partirent tous les deux sur la terrasse de l'hôtel.

Hermione, de son côté, en eut assez de rester perchée sur son balcon, alors elle décida de se préparer afin de se rendre au restaurant ou bien au bar de l'hôtel, ses amis y seraient sûrement et elle pourrait se changer un peu les idées. En quittant sa chambre, elle trouva un petit quelque chose devant la porte, ce n'était pas pour elle, s'était le nom de Drago qui était écrit dessus. Hermione ne sur quoi faire, mais sa curiosité fur trop forte, elle prit ce qui se trouvait devant elle et ce qu'elle vit la troubla au plus haut point…

La fin de journée était de plus en plus proche et Drago et Ginny se décidèrent à retourner à l'hôtel. Une fois dans le hall, Ginny préféra retourner dans sa chambre, se poser un peu et prendre une bonne douche avant le dîner. Elle laissa Drago seul, et partit. Le blond ne dit rien et il se dirigea vers le bar de l'hôtel, en face du restaurant, il attendrait l'heure du dîner pour aller rejoindre Missy et les autres jusque là, il ne bougerait pas.

Comme le destin prévoit toujours des choses inattendues, Cynthia qui passait par là, s'arrêta et se dirigea vers le grand blond, sûre d'elle, prête à tout pour le faire craquer. Elle s'assit sur la chaise près de lui et attendit qu'il daigne bien se tourner vers elle, mais rien, il ne bougea pas, l'ignorant complètement.

- Tu comptes m'éviter encore longtemps comme ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cynthia ?

- C'est très simple, je te veux toi, Drago. Ta copine n'est pas là et je suis persuadée que je ne te laisse pas indifférent.

- Même si s'était le cas, il ne se passera rien entre toi et moi, vus ?

La jeune femme ne se laissa pas faire, elle était bien déterminée à faire craquer Drago, elle le voulait et elle l'aurait… Elle descendit de sa chaise et s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Elle l'embrassa sans qu'il n'est rien demandé et comme le destin fait bien ou mal les choses, c'est ce moment là que choisit Hermione pour arriver dans le bar. Elle resta figée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle était choquée, attristée et terriblement déçue.

Une fois à la hauteur de Drago, elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui attribua la plus magistrale des claques, qui résonna dans un bruit étonnant. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas la colère que la jolie brune avait dans les yeux, il n'avait rien fait et n'avait surtout pas demander de baisers à Cynthia. Cette dernière, justement, fut ravie de la tournure des évènements, elle prenait un malin plaisir à mettre en colère Hermione, la voir dans cet état d'énervement la réjouissait comme jamais.

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de Hermione et quelques uns des clients qui se trouvaient là furent choqués par la scène qu'ils voyaient. La jeune femme ne put retenir sa colère et sa frustration et ses mots furent dit avec force et rage à un tel point qu'on pouvait l'entendre hurler à l'autre bout du bar.

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ?!

- Quoi « ça » ? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ah oui ? Et ce que je viens de voir à l'instant n'était rien je présume.

- Je n'ai jamais rien demandé et tu sais très bien ce que je pense alors arrête de me donner des claques. C'est elle qui est venue me chercher jusqu'ici, j'était très bien moi avant qu'elle ne débarque.

- Bah voyons… Et ça alors, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé peut-être ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dit moi ce qui te dérange…


	9. Tentative de séparation

Chapitre 8 : Tentative de séparation…

Elle prit quelque chose dans sa poche et le mit devant le nez de Drago. Il n'en revenait pas, il ne savait pas d'où cela pouvait bien venir et il aurait bien aimer le savoir, mais Hermione le claqua une deuxième fois. Il se leva et attrapa les deux bras de la jeune femme avant qu'une troisième fois, il ne soit claqué. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, un regard froid, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais il n'allait pas tarder à mettre les choses au claires…

- Ce n'est pas moi.

Hermione se dégagea tant bien que mal de Drago et le regarda.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Je n'en ais plus rien à faire de toi, je te déteste au plus haut point, oublie moi maintenant, oublie tout ce qui c'es passé entre nous, reste avec ta poupée…

Drago resta là, à regarder Hermione partir. C'était la deuxième fois en moins de deux jours qu'il la voyait partir devant lui, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait les nerfs à vifs et tout ce qu'il voulait s'éloignait de lui de plus en plus, son cœur se déchira une nouvelle fois à cause d'une lettre qu'il était censé avoir écrit pour Cynthia, alors qu'il n'en était rien, il ne l'avait jamais fait.

En pensant à elle, il la regarda de son regard le plus froid et le plus méprisant qui soit, celui qu'il lançait très souvent aux quatre Griffondors quand il les croisait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Plus les jours défilaient, plus la colère qu'il avait contre Cynthia s'intensifiait, mais comment prouver à quiconque qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait avec elle ?

Drago prit la lettre en question et quitta le bar sous le regard étonnée de la bimbo. Elle pensait qu'après ce coup d'éclat de voix il resterait avec elle, mais non, au contraire, il partait lui aussi. Il prit le chemin de sa chambre, son appétit était coupé et il n'avait nullement envie de devoir s'expliquer aux autres, pour lui il n'y avait rien à expliquer, il était innocent sur toute la ligne. En montant les escaliers, il croisa Ginny, qu'il bouscula sans y faire attention. Il s'excusa de son geste et s'apprêta à repartir quand elle lui attrapa le bras.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire au monde, où je vais ? Je préfère m'exiler avant d'être encore accusé pour une chose que je n'ai pas faite.

Drago laissa Ginny planté là et il se dirigea plus énervé que jamais dans sa chambre. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Ginny le suivrait jusque là. Elle entra dans la chambre, sans y être invité et attendit que Drago se calme avant de lui parler de quoi que se soit.

- Tu veux que je te dise, j'en ai plus qu'assez de ces vacances…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Drago ? Je ne te suis pas là.

- Tiens, regarde, tu comprends par toit même.

Drago lui tendit la lettre que Hermione lui avait mise sous le nez quelques minutes plutôt. Ginny la prit et commença sa lecture :

_« Drago,_

_Je voulais simplement te dire à quel point j'ai été contente de passer la nuit d'avant-hier avec toi. Je sais que tu m'as dit que Hermione était ta petite amie, mais je ne veux pas croire qu'il y a quelque chose de très sérieux entre vous._

_Quand je suis venue te voir dans ta chambre, tu m'a dit que tu n'étais pas seul, je t'ai cru mais peut-être que tu ne voulais pas la blesser, après tout, tu es très attirant et cela ne m'étonnerais pas que tu es pas mal de maîtresse à côté d'elle…_

_En tout cas, j'espère que l'on repassera des moments ensemble avant la fin de nos vacances, quitte à se revoir après. En ce qui concerne la question que je t'ai posé, tu ne m'as toujours rien dit et je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle peut bien représenter pour toi. Bref, je pense énormément à toi, depuis que je t'ai vue et j'espère que c'est réciproque et que tu pense toujours ce que tu m'as dit…_

_Avec toute ma tendresse,_

_Cynthia »_

- Ok ! Je parie que Hermione la reçut et la lut.

- Oui, et pour couronner le tout, elle est arrivée au bar au moment où Cynthia s'est jetée sur moi pour m'embrasser. Quand je te dit que j'en ai plus qu'assez de ces vacances, c'est pas des mensonges.

- Qu'est-ce que Hermione t'as dit ?

- Elle a commencé par me gifler ensuite elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de moi et elle est partie.

- Tu n'as pas essayé de la rattraper ? Hermione doute, c'est sûre, mais fais en sorte qu'elle soit sûre des sentiments qu'elle peut avoir pour toi, il faut qu'elle puisse te faire confiance.

- Comment tu veux qu'elle me fasse confiance après ça ? Je n'ai jamais passer la nuit avec elle, quand aurais-je eut le temps de le faire j'étais…. J'étais avec Hermione, on venait de passer la journée ensemble et elle est venue me voir dans ma chambre et elle s'est endormie dans mes bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller le lui dire ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais le lendemain matin, Cynthia est venue frappée à ma porte et je ne sais pas si Hermione a entendu ou pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement ?

- Elle voulait que je passe la matinée avec elle, je lui ai répondu que bien que sa proposition soit intéressante, elle tombait vraiment mal et qu'en plus de tout cela, je n'étais pas seul et que je voulait profiter de mes vacances. C'est là que je lui ai dit que… que Hermione était ma petite amie.

- Tu as dit quoi ?!!!

- Tu as très bien entendu.

Ginny souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Drago avait dit sans même s'en rendre compte, qu'il avait des sentiments pour sa meilleure amie. Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir cette idée de sa tête malgré le fait que son frère soit fou amoureux d'elle également, Ginny savait que Ron et Hermione ne pourraient pas rester ensemble très longtemps, il fallait qu'ils passent à autre chose et elle serait là pour les aider à tourner la page…

- Ecoute Drago, je vais être franche avec toi, laisse tomber cette bimbo et cours chercher Hermione, elle a été blessée par la lettre et elle n'a sans doute pas fait attention à la date, elle n'a pas penser que vous étiez ensemble avant-hier, elle verra que tu as raison et te pardonnera.

Drago sourit amicalement à Ginny et le déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de quitter sa chambre. Il partit à moitié en courant de la pièce, laissant Ginny seule. Intérieurement, la jeune femme était satisfaite d'elle, elle connaissait maintenant les sentiments de Drago, il ne lui manquait plus qu'à soutirer des informations à sa meilleure amie et à caser son frère. Quand au blond, il chercha Hermione partout. Bien évidemment, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, il descendit au bar et ne la vit pas non, dans le restaurant encore moins, il ne restait plus que la grande et vaste plage. Il marcha un long moment espérant tomber sur elle par inadvertance, mais rien, à croire qu'elle le faisait exprès et qu'elle voulait l'ignorer et se cacher le mieux possible. Le jeune homme décida d'abandonner, le soleil se coucher sur la plage et bientôt il ne verrais plus rien. Il partit en direction de l'hôtel quand il l'aperçut, au loin, près des rochers, il courut dans sa direction avant qu'il ne la perde de vue ou bien que quelqu'un ne vienne l'interpeller.

- Hermione !

Elle baissa les yeux vers lui, ils étaient rouge et gonflés, signe qu'elle avait pleuré un long moment.

- Ecoute, il faut que je te parle, descends je t'en pris.

- NON ! Laisse-moi tranquille, arrête de jouer avec moi, je ne suis rien pour toi, je ne suis pas jolie en plus d'être comme toutes les autres filles, quelconque à tes yeux.

- Descends, s'il te plait.

- NON !!!

- Très bien, si tu insiste.

Le soleil continuait de descendre à l'horizon et comme elle ne voulait pas descendre sur la plage, c'est lui qui monterait la rejoindre. Drago escalada les rochers un à un jusqu'à arriver près de la jeune femme, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce pour l'aider. Il avait du mal à monter mais qu'importe, il arriverait jusqu'à elle. Une fois arrivé, il s'assit près d'elle, essoufflé.

- Alors maintenant, tu vas m'écouter bien attentivement, Hermione et ça, que tu le veuille ou non. Déjà, pour commencer, je n'ai jamais passé aucuns moments avec cette fille et…

- Prouve-le.

- Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça…

- Alors après avoir dit que j'était moche et quelconque, tu me dit que je ne suis pas intelligente. Arrête tout de suite, laisse moi tranquille et va rejoindre ta poupée, je n'ai pas envie de jouer, je n'ai pas envie d'être ta roue de secours.

- Mais tu ne l'es pas, mais réfléchis bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais avant-hier ?

Hermione parut soudain étonnée, choquée de la question de Drago, elle ne voulait rien dire, pourquoi lui demander a elle ce qu'il avait fais deux jours plus tôt ? Elle le regarda, sans comprendre.

- Que tu es sotte et sans mémoire, Hermione.

- Je ne te permet pas de me juger Malefoy.

- Bah tien, voilà que tu te remets à m'appeler par mon nom de famille maintenant.

- Je hais les menteur dans ton genre.

- Idiote, j'était avec toi avant-hier !

- Oses encore une fois me traiter d'idiote et je…. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- J'étais avec toi. Tu ne te souviens pas de la journée qu'on a passé ensemble sur la plage ? On a même regardé la coucher de soleil avant de rentrer et tu es venue faire un tour dans ma chambre un peu plus tard, tu es même restée dormir avec moi…

- …

- Le matin, Cynthia est venue frapper à ma porte, tu dormais encore et…

- Je ne dormais pas.

Drago resta sans voix. Le fait qu'elle ne dormait plus à ce moment là ne changeais pas grand chose, mais cela signifiait qu'elle avait très bien entendue la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Cynthia et que dans ses cas là, elle pouvait bien se douter qu'il ne mentait pas.

- J'ai entendu ce que vous vous êtes dit, mais je voulais que tu me le dise en face.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ? Je n'ai rien dit et j'ai encore moins passé une nuit avec elle ou penser la moindre chose qu'elle dit que j'ai dite.

- Je t'ai vue avec elle hier soir avant la tombée de la nuit, vous étiez ici même et ensuite je t'ai vu l'embrasser tout à l'heure.

- Hier soir, c'est elle qui est venue me chercher, j'étais très bien tout seul et tout à l'heure c'est une fois de plus elle qui est venue me trouver, j'étais seul, je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur elle.

- Comment je pourrais te croire et te faire confiance ?

Drago prit une profonde inspiration et repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivée à l'hôtel, sa mémoire alla même plus loin, il repensa au longue soirée de discussion qu'il avait avec Missy, quand il passait des heures à parler de tout et de rien. Il avait longtemps chercher mais il avait finit par trouver les réponses à ses questions, il savait ce qu'il voulait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à accomplir ses rêves et à extérioriser ses sentiments.

- Parce que…. Je…


	10. Et le soleil se leva sur la plage

Chapitre 9 : Et le soleil se leva sur la plage

_- Hier soir, c'est elle qui est venue me chercher, j'étais très bien tout seul et tout à l'heure c'est une fois de plus elle qui est venue me trouver, j'étais seul, je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur elle._

_- Comment je pourrais te croire et te faire confiance ?_

_Drago prit une profonde inspiration et repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivée à l'hôtel, sa mémoire alla même plus loin, il repensa au longue soirée de discussion qu'il avait avec Missy, quand il passait des heures à parler de tout et de rien. Il avait longtemps chercher mais il avait finit par trouver les réponses à ses questions, il savait ce qu'il voulait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à accomplir ses rêves et à extérioriser ses sentiments._

_- Parce que…. Je…_

Le soleil était déjà quasiment entièrement couché, la plage était déserte, tout le monde était rentré à l'hôtel, mais Hermione et Drago étaient toujours au bord de l'eau, sur les gros rochers.

A l'hôtel, Harry et Ginny étaient tous les deux dans le hall, attendant Ron, Missy et Kylian pour le dîner. La jolie rousse trouva une excuse tout à fait crédible pour expliquer l'absence de Hermione et Drago, l'un était partis en ville pour se changer les idées tandis que l'autre était restée dans sa chambre, ne voulant voir personne avant le lendemain matin. Personne ne tenta d'en savoir plus et ils partirent à cinq au restaurant.

Missy paraissait être sur un petit nuage, elle ne cessait de rire, de plaisanter, tout cela, d'une façon amusante, elle était un peu comme les adolescentes qui tombent amoureuse pour la première fois de leur vie. Elle avait quelques absences durant lesquelles, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, loin de la France. Son fils ne s'en inquiéta pas, il semblait heureux de voir sa mère dans cet état. Depuis sa naissance, il n'avait aucuns souvenirs d'elle heureuse, souriante, joyeuse, elle était tout le contraire, toujours à faire attention à tout, son travail, son éducation, les devoirs après l'école, le ménage à la maison… Aujourd'hui, elle profitait enfin et il en était ravis.

Ron, lui, avait passé la journée a ruminé ses pensées depuis la veille, depuis le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Hermione. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose, elle hantait toutes ces pensées, toutes ces envies, elle était omniprésente.

Harry ne suivait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui, son meilleur ami était complètement ailleurs, sa meilleure amie semblait s'être entichée de quelqu'un, mais qui, était la question, sa petite amie passait son temps à fouiner partout et pour tout, Missy était sur un petit nuage et Kylian, lui, paraissait normal, enfin pour le moment…

- PARCE QUE QUOI ? TU VAS ENCORE ME TROUVER UNE EXCUSE BIDON ET NULLE ? C'EST CA ?

Hermione ne tenait plus en place, elle voulait des réponses claires et précises, elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle allait faire par la suite, pour le reste des vacances, elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle se leva et redescendit des rochers, une fois sur la plage, elle commença à marcher en direction de l'autre bout de la plage.

Drago resta choqué et perturbé, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle parte pour la troisième fois, il voulait lui dire le fond de sa pensé mais comment faire ? comment lui dire ? Il se leva à son tour et descendit des rochers, mais au lieu de lui courir après comme Ginny le lui avait dit, il resta là et préféra hurler sa peine.

- Mais… MERDE ! QU'EST-CE TU ATTENDS DE MOI ? MERDE, JE N'AI PAS D'EXCUSE A TE SORTIR, JE T'AIME GRANGER !!!

Hermione s'arrêta net, elle ne bougea pas et resta stoïque, le souffle coupé, comme si on venait de la lancer au dessus du vide, sans parachute. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle avait une envie folle de l'entendre prononcer ces mots, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, elle avait peur, elle ne se retourna pas, trop effrayer pour lui faire face.

- TU AS ENTENDUS GRANGER ? JE T'AIME ! JE SUIS FOU AMOUREUX DE TOI, C'EST TOI QUE JE VEUX, JE T'AI TOUJOURS VOULUS. JE PENSE A TOI TOUT LE TEMPS, TU HANTES MES PENSEES, VOILA, JE L'AI DIT, TU ES CONTENTE ?

Hermione sourit, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle était heureuse et touchée par tout ce qu'elle entendait. Elle se retourna lentement vers lui et attendit un instant, elle réfléchissait, soit elle allait le retrouver et lui confiait ses sentiments réciproques, soit elle attendait de parler à Ron et de mettre les choses au claires avec lui. Par manque de chance, elle n'eut pas le temps de se décider car déjà, Drago se dirigeait vers elle. Il s'arrêta à au moins un mètre d'elle et il plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Ecoute Hermione, libre à toi de me croire ou non, mais je suis sincère avec toi, je t'aime, je suis fou amoureux de toi, c'est pour ça que j'ai autant parlé de toi à Missy, sans pour autant lui donner ton nom. Cynthia ne représente rien pour moi, je n'ai jamais rien fait avec elle et quand j'étais assis là hier soir, c'est parce que je pensais à toi, elle est arrivée et c'est assise à côté de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

La voix de la jeune femme tremblait, elle était troublée, émue, bouleversée et touchée à la fois, elle voulait des réponses franches, elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, une nouvelle déception lui briserait le cœur, une bonne fois pour toute et elle n'avait pas envie que cela arrive.

- Je lui ais dit qu'elle se fatiguait, qu'il n'y aurait rien entre elle et moi, que je te voulais toi, pas quelqu'un d'autre. Elle a mal réagit et elle est partie, un peu vexée je crois… Ca n'a pas été plus loin, je te le promet.

Hermione n'avait pas besoin de plus que ça, ces explications lui étaient suffisantes, elle n'était peut-être pas rassurée sur ce que pouvait encore la bimbo, mais elle était assez sûre pour être convaincue par la déclaration de Drago. Elle s'approcha de lui et se blottit dans ses bras, comme deux jours auparavant, elle se sentait bien, rassurée, en sécurité, elle n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose… Ils s'assirent sur la plage et ils restèrent là, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Le soleil était peut-être couché, mais la chaleur qu'ils pouvaient ressentir était tous sauf une illusion…

Ron sortit le premier de table, il avait constamment la tête ailleurs, il essayait penser à tout sauf à Hermione, mais s'était plus fort que lui, toutes ces pensées se tournaient vers elle et il préféra s'éclipser et s'isoler dans sa chambre, il pourrait réfléchir, seul. Il s'excusa et monta, d'un pas lent et incertain. Un fois arrivé à destination, il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux, il voyait encore et toujours Hermione et il repensait sans cesse à cette journée, celle où il lui avait avoué ses sentiments…

Harry, Ginny, Missy et Kylian étaient toujours assis, les uns en face des autres et ils parlaient de tout et de rien. S'était le plus souvent Kylian qui parlait, il racontait ses vacances et tout ce qu'il avait fais depuis le jour où il avait rencontré Hermione, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il appréciait énormément la jeune femme et tous l'avait bien compris.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Missy ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil dans tout le restaurant, elle regardait à droite, à gauche, devant et derrière elle, cherchant une personne bien précise. Elle avait été touchée par le beau brun qu'elle avait rencontré sur la plage, il avait l'air comme tout le monde, mais elle sentait en lui, une chose très spéciale, un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit avant, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle avait son fils, il prenait une place énorme dans sa vie et dans son cœur et d'un côté, elle avait une certaine peur de laisser entrer quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie…

- Maman, tu m'écoutes ?

- Pardon mon cœur, tu disais ?

Kylian parut bouder un peu.

- Je suis désolée, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

- C'est pas grave, je te disais juste que j'étais fatigué.

Missy s'apprêtait à se lever pour emmener son fils au lit, mais Harry la devança, lui aussi était épuisé et il n'avait qu'une envie, s'était de dormir.

- Non, reste là, je vais monter avec lui, je suis fatigué alors on va monter tous les deux et quand tu montera, tu n'auras qu'à venir le récupérer dans la chambre ou bien je te le ramènerais.

- Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas te déranger.

- T'inquiète pas maman, reste avec Ginny. Viens me chercher quand tu ira dormir.

Harry embrassa Ginny tandis que Kylian embrassa sa maman. Une fois cet acte fait, l'ancien Griffondor porta le jeune garçon sur son dos, il se laissa bercé et ils montèrent tous les deux, entre hommes comme ils disaient. Après tout, les deux jeunes femmes auraient sûrement des tas de choses à se dire. Une femme ça parle tout le temps, selon les dires de Harry…

Ginny fixa son regard dans celui de Missy, elle avait encore et toujours des questions à poser, à tout le monde et bien entendus, elle voulait des réponses, précises.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Ou plutôt qui tu cherches ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Je crois bien que je ne te suis pas…

Missy sourit à Ginny tout en détournant encore une fois son regard. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, elle avait enfin repéré, mais par manque de chance, Ginny, elle aussi, détourna son regard et repéra le jeune homme et elle ne manqua pas de sourire. Sans que Missy ne puisse sans rendre compte, la jolie rousse se leva de table et commença à marcher en direction du jeune homme, elle était sûre et déterminée, et rien n'aurait put l'arrêter.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, Ginny l'aborda et commença à lui parler, bien que ses amis soient à côté. Elle fut très rapide dans ses propos et très explicite. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle lui montra discrètement Missy assise un peu plus loin et elle partit rejoindre Harry et Kylian dans sa chambre.

Bryan resta quand même quelques instants sonné par ce qui venait de se passer, mais après tout, il avait encore l'occasion de passer un peu de temps avec Missy, alors il n'hésita pas et il se dirigea dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- Je peux m'assoire une minute ?

Missy le regarda le sourire aux lèvres, comme si elle allait dire non à ce qu'il s'assoit près d'elle.

- Ou est partie mon amie ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait rejoindre sa petit ami et que tu avais besoin de compagnie.

Missy n'avait pas toujours eut une vie facile. Avoir un enfant à seize ans, ce n'est pas tous les jours très drôle, elle avait dut passer sa grossesse seule, son accouchement seule et elle devait faire l'éducation de son fils, seule. Malgré le fait que ses parent aient été là, la plupart du temps, elle n'avait personne sur qui se reposer, elle était constamment fatiguée, occupée, déprimée, ou bien dépassée par les évènements. Avec le temps, elle s'était forgée un caractère, peut-être un peu trop gentil, mais elle avait tout de même sa carapace, que personne ne connaissait et elle avait peur des hommes. Pourquoi ? La question ne se posait pas réellement. Le fait d'avoir perdu le père de son fils lui avait brisé le cœur et elle s'était juré de ne plus tomber amoureuse, de ne plus avoir de relation avec aucun homme quitte à finir sa vie seule…

Depuis le matin, ses barrières n'étaient plus très solides, elle ressentait une sorte de réconfort. Bryan avait quelque chose de mystérieux, quelque chose qui l'attirait et contrairement à tout ce qu'elle s'était fixée jusque là, elle ne voulait pas laisser l'occasion passer, elle en voulait pas qu'il puisse disparaître avant qu'elle n'est eut le temps de le connaître un peu plus. Bien malgré elle, ses pensées se ramenèrent soudain sur son fils. Elle doutait, est-ce qu'elle devait parlé ou non de Kylian à Bryan ? Après tout, elle n'était pas avec lui, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, mais quand même…

Après qu'il se soit installé, Bryan et Missy parlèrent un long moment dans le restaurant, ils partirent les derniers, à l'heure où les employés font le ménage pour le lendemain matin, à la première heure. Les températures de la saison était plus que douce, et de rester sur la plage après 23h00 n'était pas un problème, mais Missy préféra remonter dans sa chambre, la fatigue commençait à lui monter aux yeux.

Bryan ne sembla pas s'offusquer de sa décision, mais il lui proposa quand même de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils montèrent en silence et arrivé au bout du couloir, Missy se rappela qu'elle devait monter deux étages plus haut pour aller chercher son fils. Elle tenta de chercher une excuse, en vain, Bryan insista pour la ramener jusqu'à bon port. Elle ne dit rien, elle irait le cherche une fois qu'il serait partis.

Une fois devant la porte, Missy vit qu'il y avait un petit mot qui l'attendait, coincé tant bien que mal dans la fine ouverture entre le coulissement de la porte et le mur, elle le prit et le lut rapidement.

« Missy,

Ne t'inquiète pas pour Kylian, il dort bien alors pas la peine de le réveiller…

A demain au petit déjeuner.

Ginny. »

Missy sourit et remercia le ciel intérieurement de ce retournement de situation. Elle plia le mot délicatement et le mit dans le petit sac qu'elle avait avec elle. Bryan et elle avaient d'être des adolescents après leur premier rendez-vous, ils n'osaient pas vraiment se regarder et restaient plutôt silencieux, un silence qui fut de courte duré car déjà Bryan prit les devants et il s'avança vers elle. Rien n'était prévus, tout arriva en même temps, dans une improvisation des plus totale.

Le jeune homme faisait au moins une tête de plus que la jeune femme, il baissa son regard vers elle, posa une main sous le menton de Missy afin de lui remonter les yeux. Il les regarda quelques instants, ils brillaient comme milles étoiles brillent dans le ciel, il posa ensuite sa main sur sa joue et dans un geste des plus attendrissant, Bryan déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'une de ces mains était dans son cou, à moitié derrière sa tête tandis que l'autre s'était posée en bas de son dos.

Missy se laissa aller et sans retenue quelconque, ses mains vinrent se poser sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle appréciait ce moment, un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vécus depuis… un moment qu'elle n'avait jamais vécus auparavant. S'était comme si le vide qu'elle avait toujours ressentit se rebouchait enfin, comme si elle avait trouvé ce qui lui manquait depuis cinq ans. Pour une fois, elle ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à elle et le bonheur lui allait bien mieux que le désarroi et dans un mouvement presque normal, ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de la jeune femme et la porte se referma, lentement. A présent, la page d'une vie seule se tournait pour Missy, la joie de pouvoir ressentir de l'amour était enfin revenue…

Une journée venait de se terminer sur la France, une journée riche en émotion et en déclaration. Bien sûr, les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on le voudrait mais qu'importe lorsque l'on est heureux ? Hermione, Drago et Missy l'avaient bien compris, mais les vacances étaient loin d'être terminer car déjà, le soleil se leva sur la plage…


	11. Un nouveau départ 2

Chapitre 10 : Un nouveau départ

Un léger vent de leva sur la plage quand Drago ouvrit les yeux. Il constata avec bonheur que Hermione était bien là, endormit près de lui. Il ne devait pas être très tard, le soleil n'était pas levé depuis longtemps, mais il décida de retourner à l'hôtel. Il s'approcha délicatement de la jolie brune et lui déposa un léger baiser dans le cou. Ce geste la fit frissonner et elle se retourna afin de regarder l'auteur de cet agréable réveil.

- Salut beau blond.

- Salut princesse.

Hermione se leva et se blottit dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle repensait encore aux évènements de la veille, à la déclaration de Drago… Elle était heureuse, sur un petit nuage sauf qu'il lui faudrait en redescendre bientôt, elle devrait aller parler à Ron. Pour l'heure, le soleil brillait dans le ciel, la température était douce, la mer paraissait être un murmure et Drago était près d'elle, il ne lui en fallait pas plus, mais le beau blond lui proposa de rentrer à l'hôtel, ne serais-ce que pour manger ou boire quelque chose…

De son côté, Kylian se réveillait dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Il y avait Ginny, endormit près de lui et Harry allongé sur le fauteuil en face du lit. Il pensa à sa maman, elle était sensé venir le chercher la veille quand elle monterais se coucher, mais apparemment, elle l'avait oublié. Le petit garçon se sentit soudain très mal et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ginny ouvrit les yeux au même instant et elle le regarda.

- Ca ne vas pas bonhomme ?

Kylian tourna son regard triste vers la jeune femme et il ne put retenir ses larmes, qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Pourquoi maman elle m'aime plus, tata ?

« tata » ? S'était bien la première fois que Ginny entendait cela pour la désigner. Elle n'était pas la tante de Kylian, elle n'avait aucuns liens de parenté avec Missy, mais elle préféra ne rien dire, il était déjà assez triste, mais malgré tout, ce petit surnom lui plaisait assez…

- Ecoute Kylian, ta maman t'aime toujours autant, pourquoi veux-tu que cela change ? Tu es son petit rayon de soleil non ?

- Mais je vois bien qu'elle est triste depuis que je suis né, elle est souvent enfermée dans sa chambre à la maison et elle y passe des heures… Peut-être qu'elle m'aime plus… et… et puis hier elle devait venir me chercher.

Voir Kylian dans cet état, brisa le cœur de Ginny, elle savait pourquoi sa maman n'était pas venus le chercher mais comment le lui expliquer du haut de ces cinq ans ? Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras afin de la consoler. Elle tenta de lui caresser les cheveux afin de l'apaiser un peu, tout en lui parlant.

- Tu sais, ta maman est très jeune, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle ne t'aime pas, mais elle est très fatiguée. Il faut qu'elle travail pour gagner sa vie et pour s'occuper de toi et quand elle est dans sa chambre, c'est pour que tu ne la vois pas quand elle est triste.

Harry se leva avec un peu de mal. Le fauteuil était confortable mais tellement petit qu'il finit par atterrir sur le sol, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher un fou rire cher Ginny et Kylian. Ils décidèrent de se préparer et de descendre déjeuner, ça changerait les idées à Kylian, ou en tout cas, Harry et Ginny l'espéraient…

Deux étages plus bas, Missy ouvrit les yeux avec une sensation de bonheur dans l'âme. Bryan était déjà réveillé, sans doute depuis un petit moment, il était debout devant la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon et il la regardait. Quelque chose de spécial les liaient tous les deux, et ils étaient incapable de savoir quoi.

Missy fit une tentative pour se lever mais elle finit par laisser tombé après deux reprises et elle se recoucha. Bryan la regarda, souriant, avant de la rejoindre sur le lit et de l'enlacer. Il commençait à lui faire des bisous dans le cou et il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévus pour aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, il faut que je vois avec mes amis ce qu'ils ont prévus.

- Très bien, alors je te kidnappe pour la journée…

- Où veux-tu aller ?

- Je te le dirais quand on y sera… sois prête à 11h00 dans le hall, je viendrais te chercher.

Bryan l'embrassa et se leva. Il prit ses affaires et quitta la chambre en adressant un magnifique sourire à Missy. Elle était complètement sous le charme du jeune homme et jamais elle ne se serait douté que son fils allait mal et était malheureux sans elle. Une fois sortit du lit, elle se dirigea à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain se préparer avant de prévoir un sac pour passer sa journée à l'extérieur de l'hôtel.

Ron arriva le premier au restaurant, aucuns des autres n'étaient encore descendus. Il s'assit au milieu d'une grande table et entreprit de commencer à prendre son petit déjeuner. Ginny, Harry et Kylian arrivèrent quelques minutes après lui. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et ils tentèrent de se mettre d'accord pour un programme pour la journée, en vain…

Missy arriva quelques minutes après, le sourire aux lèvres, tandis que son fils, lui, était plus triste que jamais. Elle s'assit et leur dit bonjour à tous dans une humeur qui lui était inconnus jusque là. Aucune décision ne fut prise et ils déjeunèrent tous dans une ambiance des plus conviviale. Dix minutes plus tard, alors que Missy s'apprêtait à dire à ses amis qu'elle ne passait pas la journée avec eux, Drago et Hermione arrivèrent.

Ron regarda Drago d'un mauvais œil, tandis que Hermione semblai rayonner de bonheur. Personne ne prit la peine de leur demander ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, les explications de Ginny avaient été bien suffisantes la veille… Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à déjeuner, bien que les autres aient déjà terminé et c'est ce moment que choisit Missy pour faire son annonce.

- Euh… dîtes, vous avez prévus quelque chose pour aujourd'hui ?

Tous se retournèrent vers elle. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient rien décidé pour la journée, chacun ferait sûrement ce qu'il aurait envie de faire. Cependant, Hermione réagit la première.

- Tu as prévus quelque chose ?!

- Eh bien disons… que l'on m'a invité à sortir pour la journée…

Kylian, qui regardait sa maman, baissa les yeux et les détourna vers Ginny, qui perçut son problème. Elle ne voyait pas quoi dire à Kylian pour le persuader que sa maman ne l'oubliait pas malgré tout.

- Tu sors avec qui ? demanda Drago

- Occupe-toi de tes histoires de cœur et je m'occuperais des miennes, répondit Missy du tac au tac.

- C'est ce que je fais figure toi, mais je voudrais bien savoir qui est cette mystérieuse personne…

- Si c'est pour que tu ailles lui parler, n'y pense même pas, sinon je me verrais obligé de dire certaines choses te concernant et je ne pense pas que se soit le lieu ni même l'endroit pour divulguer ce genre d'informations…

Missy avait gagné, elle avait trouvé la bonne méthode pour faire taire Drago, il n'avait plus son mot à dire, bien qu'il en très envie. Elle avait raison sur un point, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour que lui et Hermione ne disent à tout le monde qu'ils étaient ensemble…

- Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, moi j'ai très envie d'aller faire un tour en ville, voir même de monter sur ces engins qui flottent sur l'eau, dit Ginny.

- Se sont des bateaux, Ginny, répondit Hermione.

- Ah…

Les choses se réglèrent bien vite par la suite, Missy partirait à 11h00 avec Bryan, Ginny se rendrait en ville accompagnée par Kylian et Harry, Ron avait décidé d'aller faire un tour, de son côté, Drago voulait se reposer un peu et quand à Hermione, elle était partagée entre rester avec Drago ou bien partir avec Ron… Elle réfléchit une seconde avant de se décider, il fallait qu'elle parle à Ron à un moment ou à un autre, alors autant le faire tout de suite…

A 11h00 précise, Missy se retrouva dans le hall avec Bryan. Il refusait de lui dire où il l'emmenait, tout ce qu'il lui demandait, s'était de lui faire confiance, qu'elle ne le regretterait pas. Quand à Kylian, il était heureux de passer un peu de temps avec Ginny et Harry, bien qu'il aurait préféré le passer avec sa mère… Ils avaient prévus de se promener sur le port avant de faire un tour en bateau, un peu plus tard dans la journée. Drago, lui, était allongé sur l'un des transats de l'hôtel, à moitié endormis, il n'aurait pas put dire l'heure qu'il était..

De leur côté, Hermione et Ron marchaient tranquillement dans le centre ville, animé comme jamais. Le silence s'était installé entre eux, pour une raison inconnus, et aucun ne semblait vouloir le rompre. Un sentiment de gêne régnait, ils n'osaient même pas se regarder dans les yeux. Arrivé au bout d'une rue, qui débouchait sur la plage, Ron s'arrêta net et fixa Hermione.

- Ecoute, Mione, je voudrais comprendre pourquoi tu fais ça…

- Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

- Depuis deux jours, on ne se parle pas, je pensais que ce baiser changerait bien des choses…

- Je… disons que… Je ne sais pas comment te dire les choses. Depuis ce fameux jour où tu m'as avoué tes sentiments, les choses ont changé…

- Je pensais que s'était réciproque de ton côté ?!!!

- Mais, ça l'était…

- Tu as quelqu'un maintenant ?

L'expression de Ron avait changé, elle était passé d'un mélange de réflexions et de tristesse à une part de colère. Il ne comprenait pas tellement où Hermione voulait en venir.

- La question n'est pas là, Ron.

- Si, justement. Dit le moi si tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, ça m'évitera de me faire des idées fausses ou bien d'espérer une chose qui n'arrivera jamais.

Hermione parut soudain effrayée, elle n'osait pas regarder son ami dans les yeux, encore moins lui répondre, elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver par la suite, peur de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir, peur de perdre son amitié… Ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passera une fois que je te l'aurais dit ? Voudras-tu encore me parler ou bien même me regarder ?

- Notre amitié ne date pas d'hier, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, mais je veux savoir la vérité, quand à savoir ce qui se passera ensuite, tu resteras malgré tout mon amie… J'ai besoin de savoir, Hermione.

La jeune femme ne leva pas les yeux, elle préféra les laisser baisser. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de divulguer son secret.

- J'ai effectivement quelqu'un dans ma vie depuis peu, mais je ne crois pas que…

- Est-ce qu'il te rend heureuse ?

Ron n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux depuis qu'il se connaissait, il passait le plus clair de son temps à rigoler et à faire des bêtises avec Harry, mais là, les choses étaient différentes, il était question de la femme qu'il aimait, et pas n'importe quelle femme, il s'agissait bien de la lionne Hermione Granger…

- Je ne sais…

- Est-ce que oui ou non, il te rend heureuse ?

-… oui, il me rend très heureuse.

- Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'opposerais à cette relation, à moins que tu me dise que c'est Malefoy, sinon, je pense que ça devrait aller.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Ron, des yeux remplit de larmes qui commencèrent à couler bien malgré elle. Elle avait tant redouté ce moment, elle y avait pensé en imaginant toutes les réactions possibles que Ron pourraient avoir, mais elle avait été bien loin de trouver la bonne. Le jeune la regardait droit dans les yeux et le semblant de sourire qu'il avait affiché en lui disant cela, disparut en un rien de temps.

- Tu n'est pas sérieuse j'espère ? Tu ne sors pas avec lui ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, il n'est pas comme tu le pense…

- Laisse tomber, tu veux ? Je m'attendais à tout sauf à lui…

- Ron…

Le jeune homme était plus que furieux, il ne voulait pas s'imaginer celle qui était à la fois son amie, sa meilleure amie et son ex petite amie dans les bras de son pire ennemi. Ces joues étaient rouges de colère et rien, même pas les larmes de Hermione, n'aurait put l'apaiser en cet instant. Il la regarda avec un air de mépris dans les yeux. La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi faire, rien de ce qu'elle dirait ne pourrait le faire se calmer, elle l'avait déçut et elle en était consciente…

- Laisse moi tranquille, Hermione, oublie-moi, ça m'arrangerait. Tu vois, tu m'aurais dit une autre personne, j'aurais fait avec, mais lui, je ne pourrais jamais l'accepter, tu me déçoit Hermione…

- Ron, je t'en pris, pardonne-moi, je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié ou te perdre toi…

Ron ne tenait plus en place, il fallait qu'il bouge avant de faire ou de dire une chose qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite. Il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de passer à côté d'elle et de partir en direction de l'hôtel.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, Ron…

- C'est pourtant ce que tu viens de faire…

La jeune femme resta là, choquée, pétrifiée. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, elle ne pensait que sa réaction serait de cette manière. Les larmes n'en finissaient plus de couler, s'était ce qu'elle voulait, mettre un terme définitif à la relation qui l'avait lié à Ron quelques mois plus tôt et lui annoncer qu'elle était désormais avec Drago, mais la situation lui avait échappé et voilà que maintenant, Ron ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole… La jeune femme marcha un peu sur la plage avant de se laisser tomber sur le sable, les genoux remontés sous sa poitrine, les bras poser sur les genoux, la tête posée sur ses bras et les larmes coulant sur ses joues…


	12. Prise de conscience

Chapitre 11 : Prise de conscience

Les choses venaient de se compliquer encore plus, Ron en voulait à Hermione et la jeune femme, elle, s'en voulait à elle-même, elle était perdue et dans l'instant, elle était seule. Ses pas désespérés la guidèrent dans un coin de la plage, à l'égard de tous les regards, la solitude était la seule chose dont elle avait envie, enfin mis à part Drago, Ron et les autres… Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle n'arrivait pas à y mettre de l'ordre, elle ne cessait de revoir la tête de Ron au moment où il avait compris quel homme avait pris la place vide dans son cœur, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier l'expression de son visage et comme une cascade en pleine forêt, les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler le long de ses joues…

Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, quand Ginny, Harry, Kylian et Drago se retrouvèrent dans le bar de l'hôtel. Ils se racontèrent leur journée respective. Drago était resté tranquillement enfermé dans sa chambre, refusant toutes sortes de visites et évitant soigneusement de se retrouver nez à nez avec Cynthia. Il avait profité de son temps libre pour réfléchir un peu, mais ce fut une tâche bien difficile car il ne cessait de penser à Hermione. Maintenant qu'il lui avait ouvert son cœur, rien n'était impossible, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait…

De leur côté, les trois autres étaient partis faire un tour en ville. Ils avaient flâné sur le marché, traîner sur la terrasse d'un café et ils avaient terminé avec une balade en bateau offerte par Harry avec une glace en bonus. Le couple avait passé un agréable moment et Kylian avait profité de sa sortie, pensant le moins possible à sa mère. Après Hermione dans l'avion, il s'était pris d'amitié pour Ginny, qu'il ne léchait plus et il avait commencé à prendre l'habitude de l'appeler « tata », ce qui avait toujours pour effet de faire rire la jeune femme.

Le quatuor fut bientôt rejoins par une Missy plus heureuse que jamais. Elle arriva au bras de son chevalier servant, qu'elle présenta à tout le monde, ou du moins à Drago, Ginny et Harry, Kylian étant partis quelques minutes plutôt aux toilettes. Après s'être excusé, Bryan quitta le petit groupe et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Le petit garçon fut bien surpris de voir sa maman quand il revint, mais bon, le fait qu'elle soit là maintenant ne veuille pas dire qu'elle sera tout le temps et il l'avait vite compris la veille. Missy leur raconte sa journée. Bryan l'avait emmené sur un bateau qui les avait déposé sur une petite île non loin de saint Tropez. Après avoir déjeuner sur la plage, dans un petit restaurant, qui n'accueillait pas plus de 50 personnes en même temps, décoré avec des fleurs sauvages de toutes les couleurs, ils avaient marché un long moment dans la forêt avant de s'arrêter dans une petite clairière dans laquelle coulait une magnifique cascade d'eau claire.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand Ron arriva enfin. Il ne prit pas le temps de les saluer, il s'asseyait déjà. Il leva les yeux vers Drago avant de les détourné vers les autres. Harry tenta de savoir ce qui pouvait le chagriner pour qu'il puisse faire une tête aussi spécial, amis le jeune homme resta muet. Au bout d'un moment qui parut bien long à certains, ils décidèrent de se rendre au restaurant, mais Ginny s'arrêta en court de route.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon ange ?

- Harry, où es passé Hermione ? Elle n'est toujours pas revenue…

Tous se tournèrent vers Ron. En effet, la jeune femme était partie avec lui le matin même, mais il était rentré seul…

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je n'en sais rien moi !

- Tu es pourtant partie avec elle ce matin, fit remarquer Ginny.

- Oui et alors ?!

- Et alors ?! Eh bien où est-elle partie ?!

- Je n'en sais rien. On a un peu parlé, les choses ont mal tourné et je suis rentré. Je l'ai quitté sur le port près de la plage, après je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait.

En parlant de choses qui avaient mal tourné, Ron parlait bien évidemment de Drago et il ne s'était pas retenu un instant de le fixer et de lui lancer son regard le plus noir à ce moment là. Ginny parut terrifiée, Hermione était toute seule et personne ne savait où elle était. Ayant l'appétit coupé, elle décida et annonça aux autres qu'elle partait la chercher.

- T'es complètement folle ou quoi ?! Tu comptes partir comme ça toute seule alors qu'il commence à faire nuit… Et si tu te perd toi aussi, on fait quoi ? coupa Harry.

- Allons tous la chercher, peut-être qu'on la trouvera plus rapidement., proposa Missy sous le regard de son fils.

- Si vous y tenez tant que ça, allez-y mais ne comptez pas sur moi.

Ron avait dit cela sur un ton énervé et méchant. Il pensait chaque mots de ce qu'il venait de dire. Après la dure révélation de Hermione, il ne se voyait pas partir, en plus, à sa recherche, pour lui, elle n'avait qu'à assumer ses actes, rien de plus. Ginny et Harry ne comprenaient pas la remarque de Ron et ils cherchaient, en vain, une réponse dans son regard, qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Quoi ?! Elle n'a qu'à assumer ce qu'elle dit et ce qu'elle fait, je ne suis pas une roue de secours et de toute façon, elle n'a plus besoin de moi…

- Tu peux m'expliquer de quoi tu parles, Ron ?

- Ne me fait pas croire que tu n'es pas au courant petite sœur. Tu mets ton nez partout et tu es toujours au courant de tout, alors ne fait pas celle qui ne sait pas. Tu comprends très bien de quoi je parle et tu n'es pas la seule…

Son regard se tourna vers Drago qui était resté silencieux et discret depuis le début. Le beau blond savait que lorsque Hermione aurait parlé avec Ron, les choses sont compliqueraient, il savait qu'il allait devoir faire face à la réalité et surtout à la réaction de Ron, leur tête à tête risquerait de mal tourné, mais maintenant à quoi bon s'en inquiéter ? Hermione n'était pas rentrée et la retrouver était sa seule préoccupation.

- Alors quoi ? Quelqu'un m'explique où il faut que je pars seule chercher Hermione pour que je puisse comprendre ? demanda Harry, perdu.

- Demande-le à Malefoy, il t'expliquera mieux que n'importe qui, mais en ce qui me concerne, Hermione ne fait plus partie de ma vie, c'est de l'histoire ancienne alors ne m'attendez pas pour aller la chercher, répondit Ron.

Drago était en train de bouillir de l'intérieur. La réaction de Ron ne lui plaisait pas du tout et il n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de jouer les victimes et les égoïstes un peu ?

- Je peux savoir de quoi tu te mêles toi ? Et je t'interdit de me juger. Tu ne me connais pas et je ne veux pas que tu me connaisse. Occupe toi de tes affaires Malefoy.

- Je te ferais remarquer que c'est ce que je fais Weasley. Tu ne penses qu'à toi et à rien d'autres, voilà tout. Hermione est ton amie depuis sept ans et tu te permets de tout gâcher comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

- Je rêve ou le gentil Serpentard prend la défense de sa petite amie ? Comme c'est touchant. Arrête tu vas me faire vomir.

- Alors c'est donc ça qui te dérange, le fait que Hermione ne sorte plus avec toi, mais avec moi ? Tu es pathétique, permet-moi de te le dire…

-… non je ne te le permets pas.

- Tu es un idiot, tu ne veux pas penser à elle, tu ne penses qu'à toi. Hermione n'était pas heureuse avant d'arriver ici, les derniers évènements lui ont fait beaucoup de mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sait toi ?

Harry, Ginny, Missy et Kylian ne savaient pas quoi faire pour calmer le jeu. Les deux hommes étaient fou de rage et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir sur le cœur sortaient sans effort.

- Je le sais parce que je lui ai parlé, parce qu'elle sait confié à moi, voilà tout. Elle est intelligente et elle sait faire la part des choses et donner une deuxième chance aux gens quand c'est possible.

- Bien sûre et puis quoi ? Quand tu auras eut ce que tu veux, tu la laissera tomber, c'est ça ton plan ?! Elle mérite mieux que ça et ce n'est pas toi qui pourra lui donner ce dont elle a besoin.

- Figure-toi que c'est tout le contraire, elle représente beaucoup plus pour moi et ce n'est pas le genre de fille qu'on laisse filer sans rien faire pour la récupérer. Contrairement à toi, je réfléchis, je m'occupe d'elle et quand elle a besoin de parler, je l'écoute, contrairement à toi, je la rend heureuse…

Ron ne trouva rien à répondre à Drago, il avait été touché en plein cœur. Hermione avait toujours énormément compter pour lui et il avait toujours fait au mieux pour la rendre heureuse, mais peut-être qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur… Ron regarda le groupe une dernière fois avant de les laisser et de partir en direction du bar.

Les autres, qui avaient regarder la scène de loin, ne savaient pas trop commencer apaiser la situation, mais il était temps pour eux de partir à la recherche de Hermione, et il fallait faire vite car la nuit tombait. Ils partirent donc à six en direction du port. Une fois sur place, ils décidèrent de se séparer, Harry irait avec Ginny, Missy avec Kylian et Drago partait de son côté. Ils s'étaient redonner rendez-vous une heure plus tard pour faire le point, et les premiers qui la trouvait attendraient les autres dans le hall de l'hôtel. Une fois les choses mis au point, chacun prit sa direction et se mit à chercher la jolie brune.

De son côté, Ron ne savait plus quoi faire pour oublier sa peine. Drago avait raison sur ce qu'il lui avait dit et il se rendait comptes, bien trop tard, qu'il avait mal réagit à la situation. Il commanda un jus de fruit au bar et tenta de le boire, mais rien ne passait, il avait l'esprit ailleurs et trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne se rendait même pas compte de qui venait et repartait près de lui, le temps s'était arrêter, la terre avait arrêter de tourner et le soleil de son cœur ne pourrait plus jamais briller, tel était son état d'esprit.

- Bonsoir.

Ron tourna lentement la tête vers la jeune femme qui venait de s'asseoir près de lui. Elle n'était pas très grande, brune, les cheveux courts et des yeux bleu magnifiques, il aurait crut voir l'air de Missy devant lui. Ron en resta le souffle couper en observant la jeune femme qui lui souriait. Elle s'assit près de lui et commanda un verre.

- Salut, répondit le roux sur un ton terne, plein de tristesse.

- Je suis désolée de te déranger, tu n'as pas l'air très en forme, mais je viens tout juste d'arriver et je n'ai pas vus la personne qui était sensé m'attendre.

- Ah, je vois… Eh bien, écoute, si tu en as envie, je peux toujours te tenir compagnie. Moi, personne ne m'attends, tous mes amis sont partis.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas partit avec eux ?!

La jeune femme inspira énormément de confiance à Ron, il avait la sensation de la connaître depuis longtemps et de pouvoir tout lui dire. Elle semblait si sensible et à la fois si forte d'esprit et de caractère. Il avait envie de la connaître un peu plus encore.

- En réalité, je viens de me rendre comptes que j'ai fais une énorme bêtise. Ca fait sept ans que je connais mes meilleures amis, on a fait les quatre cents coups tous les trois, mais je viens de tout gâcher, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire…

La jeune femme sourie.

- Ca ne durera pas, vous les garçons vous faîtes des histoires pour rien, ça ira avec tes copains.

- Non, là je ne te parle pas de Harry, mon meilleure ami, mais de Hermione, MA meilleure amie. On est sortit ensemble il y a quelques mois et tout à l'heure et on s'est séparé au tout début des vacances et tout à l'heure, elle m'a annoncer qu'elle sortait avec notre pire ennemi, si on peut dire.

- Je vois… Tu as très mal réagit à tout cela et tu es partis en la laissant seule, je me trompe ?

- Non. Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'on est un petit groupe et il en fait partis et avant d'aller dîner, ma sœur a demander des nouvelles de Hermione, elle n'est pas rentrée et là, la dispute à éclater avec l'autre fouine, lui reprochant des tas de choses, mais en réalité, il avait raison.

- En quoi avait-il raison ?

- Je n'ai pas sut la rendre heureuse comme elle le méritait, lui il y arrive et je devrais m'en réjouir, plus qu'autre chose…

- Le fait que tu es reconnus tes tors est une grande et bonne chose, il suffit juste que tu le dise aux personnes concernés, il faut que tu leur présentes tes excuses et tout ira pour le mieux…

- Au fait, je m'appelle, Ron. Ron Weasley. Et en tout cas merci pour la discussion, je crois que je vais aller faire un tour en ville, voir si je la retrouve.

- Je crois que tu devrais attendre ici, au cas où elle reviendrais avant tes amis.

- Tu as sûrement raison. Je vais attendre ici.

- Sinon, moi je m'appelle Sabrina, Sabrina Daniels.

Ron venait de comprendre pourquoi il lui trouvait un air qu'il connaissait, il avait en face de lui la petite sœur de Missy…


	13. La vie réserve bien des surprises

Chapitre 12 : La vie réserve bien des surprises

- HERMIONE !!!

Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure que Drago, Harry, Ginny et Missy cherchaient la jolie brune disparut. Comme prévus, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le port pour faire le point. Aucuns d'eux n'avaient de traces de la jeune, ils ne la trouvaient nul part, mais ils ne volaient pas abandonner pour autant, et Drago était sans doute le plus déterminé de tous. Ils se séparèrent une nouvelle fois, parcourant les ruelles et regardant dans chaque bars et restaurants mais rien…

Drago marcha sur la plage, le cœur lourd. Il s'en voulait, même si la disparition de Hermione était en aucun cas de sa faute, mais quelque part, il se sentait un peu responsable. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il marchait sur la plage, sans but réel et il l'aperçut au loin. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, s'était près des rochers qu'elle se cachait. Il courut afin d'arriver à sa hauteur rapidement. Elle était assise, les genoux remonter sous la poitrine, les bras en croix et la tête posée dessus.

- Hermione, mon ange…

La jeune femme leva ses yeux rougit vers Drago. Elle avait versé tant de larmes qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte à quel point l'heure était avancée. Elle avait froid, elle tremblait de partout et elle ne cessait de pleurer. Drago s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Il… m'a dit… il ne veut plus me parler…

- Ecoute, les choses s'arrangeront avec Ron, mais pour l'instant, il faut que tu rentres avec moi. Tu ne peux pas rester ici toute seule, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi et moi le premier.

- Je… je suis désolée Drago… je…

- Chut… on en reparlera plus tard, allez viens.

Drago réussit tant bien que mal à lever Hermione. Il l'enlaça un moment, tentant de la rassurer puis ils prirent la direction de l'hôtel. Ils marchèrent lentement et Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir parler, elle tenait fermement la main de Drago voulant oublier ce que Ron lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt. Plus ils marchaient et plus Hermione resserra la main de Drago dans la sienne, s'était comme si elle redoutait qu'il la lâche, elle était toute retournée et la vue de l'hôtel devant elle ne la rassura pas plus, loin de là.

Le jeune couple s'arrêta un instant et Drago plongea son regard dans celui de sa petite amie, essayant de savoir ce qui pourrait la rassurée et l'apaiser, mais rien, les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues et elle finit par se blottir dans ses bras. Machinalement, le jeune homme lui caressa les cheveux, attendant qu'elle se calme. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, en se tenant toujours pas la main, ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel. Hermione attendit le temps que Drago laisse un message pour le reste du groupe. Ils montèrent ensuite, tous les deux, jusqu'à la chambre de Hermione.

Une fois arrivé à destination, ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Hermione s'allongea sans plus attendre sur son lit, Drago vint s'asseoir près d'elle et la regarda amoureusement. Il aurait tant voulus faire beaucoup plus pour elle, mais il ne pouvait rien faire dans la seconde à part attendre que l'orage passe… Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever pour quitter la chambre, mais il fut retenus. Hermione pleurait toujours, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte comme ça.

- Reste avec moi… s'il te plait… ne me laisse pas…

Le jeune homme eut le cœur brisé de voir la jolie brune dans cet état, elle était tellement malheureuse alors que tout allait bien quelques jours plus tôt. Il se rassit sur le lit près d'elle et lui murmura qu'il ne laisserais pas, qu'il reviendrais quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir rassuré le reste du groupe. La jeune femme accepta à contre cœur sa proposition en sachant qu'il avait raison, qu'il fallait qu'il prévienne les autres qu'elle était rentrée à l'hôtel. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que Drago ne quitte la chambre.

Au même moment, Harry et Ginny arrivèrent à l'hôtel. A peine avaient-ils passé la porte que l'une des réceptionniste les interpella, leur confiant le message de Drago. Une fois rassuré par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, ils décidèrent d'attendre Missy et Kylian dans le bar et c'est là, qu'ils virent Ron, accompagné. Ils le rejoignit.

- Ron.

- Harry, Ginny. Vous avez retrouvé Hermione ?!

- Oui, apparemment Drago la retrouvé avant nous et il la ramené dans sa chambre.

Comme s'il avait entendus son nom, Drago apparut aux portes du bar. Il s'approcha lentement en direction du petit groupe et soudain, il reconnut la jeune femme qui se tenait à côté de Ron. Il ne put que sourire en la voyant. Sabrina descendit de sa chaise et se précipita vers lui avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras.

- Je suis contente de te voir toi, tu m'as manqué.

- Je suis content aussi.

Drago relâcha son étreinte et il demanda à la jeune femme depuis de temps elle était arrivée, et il fut surpris d'entendre qu'elle était là depuis plus d'une heure.

- Je suis resté avec Ron, il a été adorable de me tenir compagnie.

- Ron ?!!! Ron Weasley ?!!!

Sabrina tourna son regard vers le jeune homme en question. Il parlait bel et bien du Ronald Weasley, ancien élève de Griffondor, meilleur ami de Harry Potter, le Survivant. Drago le regarda en changeant complètement le visage qu'il avait. Il était très en colère après le jeune homme et il comptait bien lui dire tôt ou tard sa façon de pense, mais pour le moment il voulait seulement se contenter de rassurer le groupe en leur disant que Hermione était dans sa chambre.

Missy et Kylian n'était toujours pas revenus et Drago partit les chercher, pendant que Harry et Ginny partirent rejoindre leur chambre pour la nuit. La journée avait été longue et un peu de calme et d'intimité n'étaient pas de trop à cet instant. Ils laissèrent Ron en compagnie de Sabrina. Ils parlèrent un long moment sans que Drago, Missy et Kylian ne reviennent. Finalement, la jeune femme exprima son envie de rejoindre sa chambre, Ron ne manifesta pas et il la regarda s'éloigner dans le hall, puis enfin dans l'escalier en direction des étages.

La soirée lui paraissait longue et terriblement ennuyeuse. Bien sûr, Ron se doutait bien que le lendemain serait aussi une dure journée. Hermione lui en voulait, sans aucuns doutes possible, et Drago lui en voulait également pour des raisons différentes, il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre les choses au claire et d'arranger les choses comme le lui avait conseillé Sabrina.

Drago retrouva Missy et Kylian à proximité de l'hôtel. Le jeune blond leur annonça qu'il avait ramener Hermione jusqu'à sa chambre après l'avoir retrouvée sur la plage du port. Missy était soulagée et Kylian enchanté que sa Mime soit seine et sauve. Ils marchèrent tous les trois en silence jusqu'à l'hôtel et sans attendre, ils rejoignirent leur chambre.

Missy entra dans la sienne avec son fils, qui une fois allongé, s'endormit sans plus attendre. La jeune mère quand à elle, alla s'asseoir un instant sur le balcon. Ses vacances avaient pris un aspect tout à fait inattendus et elle ne savait plus très bien comment gérer les choses. Certes, Bryan était un jeune homme tout à fait agréable et gentil avec elle, il avait passé une bonne soirée la veille, ils avaient énormément parlé, mais elle ne lui avait pas parlé de son fils. Elle devrait le faire tôt ou tard, mais elle avait cette peur atroce qui la paralysait, peur qu'il ne la laisse tomber pour cela ou pire encore… Elle regarda Kylian à travers la porte-fenêtre et elle sourit. Il était son petit rayon de soleil, sa raison de vivre même si les choses étaient dure quelques fois, mais ils avaient toujours tenus le coup. Ce petit bonhomme représentait tout pour elle et jamais elle ne laisserait quiconque se mettre en travers de leur chemin…

De son côté, après être passé par sa chambre récupérer quelques affaires, Drago se dirigea vers celle de Hermione. La porte n'était pas fermée, il frappa légèrement contre la porte et il entra. Il posa ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce et il regarda le jeune femme, à moitié roulée en boule sur le lit. Quand elle le vit, elle se releva et s'assit sur le lit sans le quitter du regard. Drago s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Je m'en veux tellement Drago…

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur son visage, telle une rivière qui coule d'un endroit à un autre. Son seul réconfort à cet minute, était les bras de Drago dans lesquels elle était blottit.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Ron, il va vite se rendre compte qu'il t'as dit des bêtises.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, je…

- Il t'en a fait aussi en te disant ce qu'il a dit. C'est ton meilleure ami… vous vous connaissez depuis si longtemps…

- Peut-être que si les choses avaient été différentes…

Drago se recula et regarda Hermione dans les yeux ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de sa phrase.

- Ca veut dire quoi ? Tu regrette qu'on soit ensemble ?!

La jeune femme resta un moment silencieuse avant de sourire.

- Non, je ne le regrette pas, je suis contente qu'on soit ensemble, mais il y a Ron.

Drago se leva du lit. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Ron hantait ses pensées, il était présent partout mais la seule chose qu'il redoutait, c'est que Hermione mette un terme à leur relation par rapport à lui. Certes, le beau blond était un peu déçu, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser paraître…

- Ecoute Mione, si tu préfères rester avec lui, dit le moi, je comprendrais. Tu ne cesses de faire attention à ce que Ron pourrait penser, mais lui ne fait pas attention à tes sentiments…

- … mais tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais.

- En tout cas, je le connais assez pour dire qu'il est égoïste et qu'il ne pense qu'à lui. Est-ce qu'il sait soucié de ton bonheur avant de penser au sien ? Il n'a pas essayer de te comprendre, il n'acceptera jamais que se soit moi ton petit ami, justement parce que c'est moi.

- Mais je suis avec toi, qu'il le veuille ou non mais…

- … mais quoi ? Tu as besoin de sa bénédiction pour sortir avec moi ? C'est ça ?

- Non… je… peut-être que oui… je ne sais pas… c'est mon ami…

Plus la discussion avançait et plus Drago sentait monter la colère en lui. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir avouer ses sentiments à Hermione, car à en voir par sa réaction, tout ce qu'il lui importait, s'était son meilleur ami.

- Tu sais, je n'ais pas envie de dire des choses que je pourrais regretter par la suite, alors je préfère stopper la discussion maintenant. Cours rejoindre Ron si tu en as envie, mais moi je n'ais pas la force de rester là comme un idiot alors quand tu sauras ce que tu veux préviens-moi… si je suis encore là pour t'attendre…

Drago partit en direction de la porte, avec la ferme intention de quitter Hermione et sa chambre. Plus rien ne le retenait, Hermione semblait avoir encore des sentiments pour Ron, alors pourquoi viendrait-il se mêler à l'histoire ? Au moment où il tourna la poignée de la porte, Hermione le retint par la bras.

- Ne me quitte pas toi aussi…

- Ce n'est pas de moi dont tu as besoin, tu as encore des sentiments pour Ron, c'est lui qu'il te faut, pas moi…

- C'est la que tu te trompe, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides a avancer encore, j'ai besoin que tu sois près de moi, que tu m'aides face à cette situation… ne me quitte pas, je t'en supplies, reste…

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Refuser ? Le jeune homme se tourna face à la jolie brune. Il la regarda un long moment avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Elle avait besoin de lui, c'est elle qui venait de le lui dire, alors il serait là pour elle tant qu'elle en aurait besoin. Son cœur battait à n'en plus pouvoir et tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était resté auprès de la femme qu'il aimait, rien de plus, rien de moins. En ce qui concernait Ron, il règlerait ses comptes avec lui le temps venus pas avant…


	14. Douces révélations

Chapitre 13 : Douces révélations

- Bonjour mon cœur…

- Salut princesse. Tu as bien dormis ?

- Oui, très bien.

Hermione se retourna afin d'embrasser Drago. Elle se sentait bien dans ces bras, même si les évènements de la veille lui restaient en mémoire. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était en France, mais il lui était arrivée déjà tant de choses… Ses sentiments et sa vision des choses avaient changés mais son ami lui avait fait énormément de mal en lui disant des horreurs qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute pas oublier de si tôt… Dans tous les cas, elle ne voulait pas perdre en plus, l'amour que pouvait bien lui porter l'ancien Serpentard, alors quitte à passer du bon temps, autant que se soit avec lui…

De son côté, Ginny venait d'ouvrir les yeux, éclairée par les rayons du soleil qui la caressait comme un vent d'automne sur la peau. L'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde était près d'elle et la regardait en souriant, ils étaient heureux et amoureux, rien ne pouvait briser ce lien si fort qui les unissaient tous les deux, bien que depuis la veille, l'histoire entre Ron et Hermione les préoccupaient beaucoup…

De son côté, Missy se réveilla avec l'idée de passer une grande partie de la journée avec sa petite sœur, car elle avait énormément de choses à lui dire, surtout concernant Bryan. La jeune femme se sentait bien avec lui, mais le problème était qu'il ignorait tout de son fils, Kylian. Elle savait pertinemment que sa relation avec le beau jeune homme ne durerait pas longtemps si elle ne lui disait pas la vérité au plus vite, mais bien sur, cette tâche s'avérait être très dur…

Sur les coups de 9h30, tous se retrouvèrent autour d'une grande table pour le petit déjeuner. Hermione avait pris soin de rester loin de Ron, qui faisait de même, tandis que Drago restait près de sa petite amie. Missy prit grand soin de présenter Sabrina, sa jeune sœur, qui tenta de détendre l'atmosphère, en vain…

- Bon eh bien, j'espère que vous n'y voyez aucuns inconvénients si je vous laisse aujourd'hui ? Je voudrais parler avec ma sœur, annonça Missy a la fin du repas.

Personne ne s'opposa à cette éventualité, sauf peut-être Kylian qui resta, néanmoins, silencieux. Encore une fois, sa mère le laissait tout seul, livré à lui même. Pour les autres, aucune décision ne fut prise tout de suite. Ginny proposa une sortie en amoureux à Harry, qui accepta très rapidement, Hermione proposa à Kylian de passer la journée avec elle et les deux derniers, Drago et Ron, ne dirent rien, mais ils se regardèrent avec insistance…

Une heure après, ils étaient tous partis dans la direction qui l'intéressait. Missy et Sabrina se retrouvèrent sur la plage, au milieu de toutes les familles de vacanciers. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent un moment avant d'être prise d'un fou rire qui n'en finissait pas. Après avoir repris ses esprits, Missy se rappela de quoi elle voulait parler…

- Tu sais, il s'en est passé des choses depuis le début de mes vacances ici…

- Tu sais, je m'en doute bien, je te trouve… tellement différentes depuis quelques temps. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?!

- Déjà, j'ai fait la connaissance de Hermione dans l'avion, le soir même elle s'est effondrée en larmes dans mes bras, deux jours plus tard Drago est arrivé et c'est là que j'ai sut qu'ils se sont détestés pendant six longues années…

-… attends, je crois que je ne te suis pas là… tu dis qu'ils se détestent, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit hier soir…

- Qui « on » ?

- Il s'appelle Ron. J'ai fais sa connaissance hier soir, il m'a tenus compagnie quand je suis arrivée. Il n'y avait personne, alors je suis allée au bar et je suis tombée sur lui.

- Oui. Et bien les choses ont incroyablement évolués, à l'heure actuelle, Hermione et Drago sortent bel et bien ensemble… Mais passons, je ne voulais pas te parler d'eux, mais de moi…

Sabrina posa un regard très soucieux sur sa sœur. Elle ne l'avait vus aussi sérieuse depuis longtemps. Missy semblait à la fois heureuse et effrayer à l'idée de lui parler et de lui avouer certaines choses, mais qu'importe ?! Elles étaient sœurs et elles s'étaient toujours tout dit, alors pourquoi les choses devraient-elles changer maintenant ?

- Explique toi Missy, parce que je crains de ne plus te suivre…

- Disons que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un ici…

Sabrina afficha un magnifique sourire. En effet depuis la naissance de Kylian, la jeune femme n'avait jamais réellement vus sa grande sœur heureuse et aussi radieuse. Missy s'était renfermée dans un mutisme presque indescriptible et toutes approches d'un homme restait infructueuse. En tout cas, les choses semblaient avoir changés en quelques temps…

De son côté, Drago était, lui aussi, parti faire un tour sur la plage. Il s'assit sur le sable chaud parmis toutes ces familles de vacanciers et il fut rejoins quelques minutes plus tard par Ron. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment avant que l'un d'eux ne se décident à parler.

- Ecoute, j'ai pas envie d'y aller par quatre chemins avec toi, commença Drago.

- Je ne m'y attendais pas de toute façon. Si tu as envie de me balancer des horreurs à la figure à cause de ce que j'ai bien put dire à Hermione, je t'en pris, ne te gène pas.

Le beau blond resta un instant pris de court, comme choqué. L'ancien Griffondor n'avait pas essayer de se défiler ou bien de se justifier de quelques manières, au contraire, il semblait assumer ces actes et ces paroles. Après une minute de réflexions, Ron continua.

- Je mériterais peut-être toutes les injures du monde…

- Non, tu ne les mérite pas, coupa Drago.

Ron tourna la tête vers lui.

- Si c'est ce que tu penses… Mais si tu veux savoir, j'ai bien réfléchis hier soir et c'est vrai que je me suis comporter comme le dernier des idiots. Je ne sais pas, mais ça m'a fait tellement bizarre de savoir qu'elle t'avait… donné son cœur en quelque sorte.

Ron marqua une pause, cherchant ces mots.

- Elle ne me l'a pas complètement donné, une partie t'appartient encore, si je puis dire. Hermione t'aime énormément, il n'y a aucun doutes à ce sujet. Vous vous connaissez depuis tellement longtemps tous les trois avec Harry…

- Oui mais toi, tu la rends heureuse, contrairement à moi… C'est ma meilleure amie et je tiens énormément à elle et si tu peux la rendre heureuse, alors d'accord. Mais il faut avouer que j'ai été choqué quand elle me l'a annoncé.

- Je crois qu'elle a encore des sentiments pour toi…

Drago dit sa phrase dans un souffle, les yeux fixer sur l'horizon en face de lui, le regard à moitié dans le vide, comme si son esprit était loin de son corps, loin de la France et loin de tout.

Ron resta lui aussi, un moment le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Il ne comprenais pas vraiment ou Drago voulait en venir, tout ce qu'il avait compris, c'est qu'il avait fait une belle erreur en mettant Hermione de côté, elle était son amie depuis six ans et cette amitié passait avant tout…

- Ecoute… Drago, qu'elle est toujours des sentiments pour moi n'est pas vraiment la question. Elle est heureuse avec toi et son bonheur passe avant le mien et si vous êtes bien ensemble, alors je veux bien l'accepter, mais ne la laisse pas tomber.

- On arrête de se taper dessus alors ?! demanda Drago d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Je ne te dis pas qu'on va devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, mais je veux bien faire un effort…

Un pacte était en quelque sorte passé entre les deux hommes. A présent, le bonheur de la jolie brune passait avant tout le reste. Cette guerre ouverte qui avait durée pendant toutes c es années était comme terminée, la paix s'installerait petit à petit dans cette nouvelle vie qu'ils avaient tous tant espérer depuis la fin de l'horrible guerre.

Le reste des vacances s'annonçaient peut-être beaucoup plus tranquille que quelques jours plus tôt, en tout cas s'était le pressentiment de Ron et Drago, mais ce qu'ils ignoraient tous les deux, c'est que deux jeunes personnes allaient bientôt changer le court de leur vie…

- Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse, Sabrina…

- Mais c'est très bien, tu ne crois pas ?!

- Il n'est pas au courant pour Kylian…

Missy ne finit pas sa phrase, elle la laissa en suspens, fixa la mer droit devant elle. Le soleil brillait comme une étoile en pleine nuit dans un ciel dégagé, mais le ciel dans le cœur de la jeune mère était gris et remplis de nuage. Bien sûre, comme un événement n'arrive jamais seul, un beau jeune s'approcha d'eux. Il se positionna devant Missy et Sabrina.

- Salut Missy, je te cherchais partout.

- Salut Bryan. Je te présente ma petite sœur, Sabrina.

Bryan lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de reporter son attention sur sa petite amie. Il tenta de baisser un peu afin d'être à peu près à sa hauteur.

- Je voulais te demander si tu aurais un peu de temps libre dans la journée, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble…

Missy tourna son regard vers sa sœur, mais elle ne lut rien qui puisse l'aider, tout ce qui lui restait à faire, s'était de parler franchement et sérieusement avec Bryan, rien d'autre…

- D'accord… Je crois que c'est une très bonne idée, surtout que j'ai une chose très importante à te dire…


	15. Réactions non controlées

Chapitre 14 : Réactions non contrôlées

Hermione ne cessait de rire depuis le début de la journée. Kylian était un enfant adorable et ils avaient opter pour une balade dans les grandes rues de Saint Tropez. Le soleil les réchauffait ainsi que les fous rires à répétitions. Après avoir fait les boutiques pendant plus d'une heure, ils s'étaient tout de suite mis d'accord pour s'arrêter quelques instants dans un petit bar. Le petit garçon regarda Hermione avait un air très sérieux, ce qui la surpris.

- Tu penses que maman m'aime toujours Mimie ?!

La jeune femme sembla chercher ces mots.

- Pourquoi penses-tu le contraire ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça fait plusieurs jours déjà que je ne la vois pas… Elle me manque tu sais…

Hermione ne sut pas quoi lui répondre, il était encore très jeune et déjà il ressentait les choses, bien qu'elles ne soient pas toujours juste. Si Missy n'aimait pas son fils, tout le monde le saurait, mais rien qu'à la voir quand on l'observait le regarder, on voyait immédiatement que cette jeune mère aimait son enfant de tout son cœur.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, vous passerez encore beaucoup de temps ensemble, c'est juste qu'elle est un peu prise ces temps-ci…

- Et toi alors ?! Est-ce que tu l'aimes bien mon papa ?! Parce que tu sais, il parle beaucoup de toi à maman, il dit toujours plein de choses sur toi…

Hermione sourit tout en restant surprise et stupéfaite de cette révélation. Drago parlait d'elle et souvent en plus, s'était plutôt bon signe pour elle si elle devrait avoir à envisager une relation plus profonde avec lui. Soudain, des tas de choses lui revint en mémoire. Elle songea à leur premier baiser ainsi qu'à la déclaration qu'il lui avait faites sur la plage… Mais malgré tout, une chose encore faisait obstacle à son bonheur…

- Tu comptes aller lui parler ?

- Si je ne le fais pas je le regretterais toute ma vie et je dois admettre que pour une fois je dois bien reconnaître que le grand Drago Malefoy avait raison.

Le beau blond rigola.

- Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses pareil, parce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai raison. Tu as tes tors comme j'ai les miens, Ron, rien de plus, maintenant nous devrions nous montrer plus adultes vis-à-vis de Hermione, je crois que ça lui fera plaisir et beaucoup de bien de te voir…

On ne pouvait pas dire que la hache de guerre était enterrée mais au moins Drago et Ron trouvèrent un terrain d'entente, une sorte de trêve était actuellement déclarée entre eux et tout cela pour le bien d'une seule et même personne : Hermione Granger.

Missy et Bryan marchèrent un petit moment sur la plage, cherchant un coin tranquille tandis que Sabrina, elle, était retournée sur la terrasse de l'hôtel, ne voulant pas déranger sa grande sœur, bien sûre…

Plus les minutes passèrent, plus Missy sentit l'angoisse l'envahir. Elle avait passé des moments magnifiques avec Bryan depuis leur rencontre, mais comme beaucoup de gens pensent, le plus souvent les histoires d'amour de vacances ne durent jamais bien longtemps, elles sont éphémères, rien de plus.

Le teint bronzé du jeune homme la faisait fondre, tout comme sa sensibilité, sa tendresse et son sourire ravageur, mais elle ne devait pas se laisser attendrir par tout cela, elle devait se montrer forte et lui parler avant que leur histoire ne devienne trop sérieuse.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils finirent par s'asseoir dans un petit coin isolé de la plage. Seul le bruit des vagues résonnaient dans cette ambiance qui paraissait peut-être un peu trop romantique pour la jeune femme… Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant dans les yeux tout en souriant.

- Ecoute Bryan, ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas… ce n'est pas très facile à dire et j'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais penser de moi ensuite…

Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de se rapprocher d'elle en lui posa délicatement les mains sur le visage.

- Ecoute Missy, je ne dis pas cela tous les jours, mais je suis réellement content d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Ca fait quoi ? Une semaine que l'on se connaît, mais l'impression que cela fait des mois et des mois…

- Je ressent la même chose à ton sujet mais…

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois un simple amour de vacances…

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Son petit ami, si elle s'autorisait à l'appeler de la sorte, venait de lui faire la déclaration qu'elle ne souhaitait pas entendre dans la situation dans laquelle elle était. Elle était sensée lui annoncer la plus grande nouvelle de toute sa vie et voilà qu'il lui disait qu'il voulait aller plus loin avec elle…

- Tu ne peux pas me dire tout cela maintenant… Tu n'en a pas le droit.

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de Missy. Elle craquait littéralement pour le jeune homme, mais en même temps, il y avait son fils, elle ne pouvait pas cacher son existence plus longtemps au risque de s'attacher encore plus à Bryan et de souffrir plus par la suite.

- Pourquoi je n'en ai pas le droit ? Tu as peut-être quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie…

La voix de Bryan sembla remplit de tristesse et la jeune mère le ressentit, elle se devait de mettre fin à ce supplice, à cette douleur qui commençait à la ronger.

- Il y a en effet quelqu'un dans ma vie, mais ce n'est pas dans le sens que tu pourrais le croire…

Bryan la regarda stupéfaite. Son expression se figea, comme si son cœur venait de lâcher. Il retira ses mains du visage de la jeune fille et se recula un peu, perdu.

- Je ne vis pas seule à Londres…

- Ca fait combien de temps déjà ?!

- Cela remonte à il y a plus de cinq ans, maintenant.

- Je vois.

Bryan se leva lentement, il semblait paralysé ou bien brisé de l'intérieur. Une fois sur ses deux jambes, il se tourna vers la mer qu'il regarda sans la voir. Il avança jusqu'à avoir les pieds dans l'eau. Missy se leva à son tour et s'approcha précautionneusement de lui. Elle s'arrêta derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille en sachant qu'il voudrait les retirer bien qu'il ne le fit pas…

- Je ne voulais pas que l'on continue de se voir si je ne te le disais pas. Il est toute ma vie et te le cacher ne servirait à rien. Je m'attache de plus en plus à toi Bryan et je veux que tu en saches le plus sur moi avant que l'on envisage quoique se soit…

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas.

- J'ai 21ans, je suis encore jeune et pourtant… il s'appelle Kylian et cela fait maintenant cinq ans et demi qu'il fait partie de ma vie… C'est mon fils…

Bryan se détacha de l'emprise de Missy et il se retourna la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il fut partagé entre deux sentiments : la prendre dans ces bras et l'embrasser, tellement il fut soulagé de savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un éventuel fiancé, ou bien la laisser là et partir afin de réfléchir.

- Je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais…

Les larmes n'en finissaient plus de couler et Missy prit le silence de Bryan comme un reproche. Elle s'écarta et commença à marcher sur la plage, préférant partir loin de lui avant de craquer et de s'effondrer sur le sol. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire s'était de partir loin et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre d'hôtel afin d'y être tranquille pour la journée voir pour plusieurs jours. Les larmes lui brouillait la vue mais elle sentit très nettement la main qui la retenait. Elle ne bougea et garda la tête baisser jusqu'à ce que Bryan la lui relève pour la regarder.

- Tu es tellement plus jolie quand tu souries…

Sa voix était douce et tendre, il ne semblait pas être en colère, bien qu'il avait quelques raisons de l'être, en tout cas selon lui.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser partir, pas comme ça et surtout pas maintenant. Certes, tu as un fils de cinq ans et après ?! Je veux continuer de te voir malgré tout, je te l'ais dit, je ne veux pas que tu sois un simple amour de vacances.

- Je ne le veux pas non plus, réussit-elle à dire malgré les pleurs.

- Bon, c'est vrai qu'il faut avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises ça, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je veux que tu me quittes…

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et l'embrassa amoureusement. Missy était comblée par ce geste et cette déclaration. Bryan ne lui en voulait pas trop et ils restaient ensemble. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et tenta de sécher ses larmes, qui n'avaient plus aucunes raisons de couler à présent. Elle se devait de profiter de chaque instant qu'elle pourrait passé avec Bryan… ainsi qu'avec son fils, car elle l'avait laisser un peu trop loin depuis quelques jours…

Il n'était pas loin de 16h00 quand Hermione et Kylian revinrent à l'hôtel. Le petit garçon était fatigué mais drôlement satisfait de sa journée avec sa Mimie. Ils avaient fait les magasins et avaient rigolé comme deux enfants, ce qui avait fait beaucoup de bien à l'ex-Griffondor.

Une fois dans le hall, ils s'arrêtèrent pourtant se regardant et pensant sans doute la même chose. Ils rigolèrent et marchèrent en direction de la plage toujours remplis de monde en cette période. Ils s'assirent sur le sable et regardèrent la mer avant que Kylian ne se mette à chatouiller Hermione. Manque de chance ou ironie du sort, c'est le moment que choisirent Drago et Ron pour arriver.

- PAPA !!!! cria Kylian.

Drago sourit. Une fois que les deux hommes furent arriver à la hauteur de Kylian et Hermione, Ron resta quelque peu en retrait tant il était mal à l'aise. Le petit garçon, lui, s'était lever afin de sauter dans les bras de celui qu'il considérait comme son père.

- Je t'ais déjà dit que je n'étais pas assez vieux pour entendre ce surnom, dit Drago en chatouillant le petit garçon.

- J'ai le droit… Maman veut bien d'aboreuh !!!!

- Si tu le prend comme ça…

Kylian était à présent sur le sable et regardait Drago en souriant avant que ce dernier ne se précipite sur lui afin de lui affliger le plus de chatouilles possible. Pendant qu'ils couraient sur toute la plage, Ron finit par s'asseoir près de Hermione en restant tout de même à bonne distance au cas ou elle voudrait le gifler ou une chose dans le genre.

- Tu vas bien ? tenta-t-il de demander.

-…

- Je sais que tu m'en veux énormément pour ce que je t'ais, mais je t'assure que je suis désolé, j'ai été pris de court.

- Les amitiés sont parfois beaucoup dure à réparées que ce que l'on peut bien croire…

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se leva brutalement et quitta la plage sous le regard attristé de celui qui était peut-être devenu son ancien meilleur ami…

Rien ne pouvait consoler la jeune femme, du moins pour le moment. L'un de ces meilleurs amis lui avait dit des choses qu'elle préférait oublier, mais comment pouvait-elle faire pour lui pardonner ?!


	16. Une de perdue et une de retrouvée !

Chapitre 15 : Une de perdue et une de retrouvée ?!!!

Ron était resté assis sur le sable, perturbé parce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais aussi parce qu'il avait fait. Le fait que Hermione ne le pardonne ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela car il se doutait bien qu'elle ne serait pas revenue vers lui les bras grands ouverts, mais Sabrina et Drago avaient raison sur un point, ils se connaissaient depuis leur première année à Poudlard et elle était sa meilleure amie depuis toujours, alors il ne devait pas la laisser filer comme ça, sans rien dire et sans rien faire pour la retenir.

De leur côté, Harry et Ginny qui avaient opter pour la journée en amoureux, venaient tout juste de rentrer à l'hôtel. Ils étaient là que pour 15jours et ils comptaient profiter de leurs vacances, car la rentrés s'annoncerait sans doute beaucoup plus dure… Ils montèrent dans leur chambre, se promettant de descendre rejoindre leurs amis pour le dîner.

Ginny était allongée sur le lit tandis que Harry s'était rendu dans la salle de bain. La jeune sourit en songeant à la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Elle et Harry avaient décider de se rendre dans une petite ville pas trop loin de Saint Tropez, renommée pour sa plage de sable blanc. Ils avaient chercher pendant plusieurs minutes un moyen pour s'y rendre quand un autre jeune couple les interpella leur proposant de monter dans le même bus qu'eux, s'y rendant également.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé durant le trajet et une fois sur place, les tourtereaux s'étaient mis d'accord pour s'isoler dans une petite clairière déserte sur la plage. Entre bisous, câlins, baignades et rigolades, Harry et Ginny n'avaient pas vus le temps passé mais ils avaient, en tout cas, bien profiter de cette instant de bonheur.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ?!

Ginny se releva brusquement et s'assit sur le lit, tout en observant Harry.

- Je ne souriait pas…

- Menteuse, je t'ais bien regardé…

Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres, l'air malicieux. Il s'arrêta devant sa petite amie et l'embrassa tendrement avant de la faire basculer en arrière, se retrouvant ainsi au dessus d'elle. Il mit fin à leur baiser, se redressant un peu pour mieux la regarder dans les yeux.

- Allez, avoue que j'ai raison, tu souriais…

Ginny ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de l'attirer vers elle et de l'embrasser encore et encore. Leur baiser s'intensifiait et les caresses se firent ressentir au même instant. Elle frissonna sous les mains de Harry, qui ressentit ce frisson. Une part de désir et de peur se mélangeait dans l'esprit de le jeune femme et bien qu'elle ne voulait rien laisser transparaître, son petit ami le vit bien. Ses mains parcouraient son corps avec une tendresse indescriptible, mais il ne voulait pas faire de bêtises, alors il regarda Ginny, qui semblait tendue. Il sourit et il déposa un baiser dans le cou, avant de s'allonger près d'elle et de le prendre dans ces bras.

- Je t'aime tellement Ginny, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Oui. Il l'aimait, elle le savait et ses sentiments étaient réciproques mais le fait d'aller encore plus loin dans leur relation, faisait peur à la jeune femme, qui préféra s'abstenir de tous commentaires, bien que dans le fond, elle soit mal à l'aise. Elle se promit de trouver une excuse afin de se faufiler de la chambre pour aller rejoindre sa meilleur amie, car il fallait qu'elle lui parle…

Sabrina venait à peine de sortir du bar, quand elle songea à sa sœur. Elle ne l'avait pas vue revenir de toute l'après-midi, ce qui voulait sans doute dire que tout s'était finalement bien terminer entre elle et Bryan. Sabrina marcha un moment avant de se décider de continuer sa promenade sur la plage, les pieds dans l'eau ou au sec dans le sable.

Elle venait à peine d'arriver, mais il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis, qu'elle ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête. Elle reconnus Ron au loin, assis seul au milieu de toutes ces familles. Elle s'approcha et s'assit près de lui en silence.

- Tu veux un peu de compagnie ou bien tu préfères que je te laisse seul ?

Ron se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

- Non, reste. A moins que toi aussi tu es des choses à me reprocher…

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien à te reprocher.

Ils regardèrent la mer un long moment, sans se parler ni même se regarder. L'ambiance aurait put paraître pesante ou embarrassante pour d'autre, mais les concernant, ils trouvaient ce silence reposant. Sabrina se laissa aller et elle finit par poser son épaule sur celle de Ron, sans qu'il ne réagisse, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Il se laissa faire, la laissant là, sur son épaule, le regard dans le vide. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais Ron ressentait en Sabrina une sorte de confiance, quelque chose d'agréable l'attirait chez la jeune femme, une sorte de paix intérieur qui faisait qu'à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait près d'elle, il était calmé et apaisé.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilèrent, les familles partaient les une après les autres, les laissant finalement seuls sur la grande étendue de sable avec le bruit des vagues en musique de fond. Quelques instants plus tard, Sabrina se sentit mal à l'aise avec le jeune roux près d'elle. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui, mais ce n'était sans doute pas le moment pour qu'elle lui dise quoique se soit…

- On devrait peut-être rentrer rejoindre les autres non ?! demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Oui, sans doute.

Sabrina retira son épaule de Ron, qui se releva. Il se posta devant elle et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle saisit sa main et se releva en souriant, sans pour autant enlever sa main dans celle du jeune homme. Ils commencèrent à marcher et elle se sentit tout d'un coup rougir et d'un geste qui se voulait discret, elle retira sa main et marcha les yeux baissés. Une chose étrange se passait…

- Hermione, tu es là ? J'ai besoin de te parler…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny ? Tu as l'air paniquée…

Ginny entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit de Hermione, cherchant ses mots, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

- Tu ne le croiras jamais si je te le dit…

- Commence déjà par te calmer et par me dire ce qui te tracasse tant, après on verra…

Ginny leva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie.

- Hermione, je suis morte de peur…

De son côté, Harry était descendu au bar de l'hôtel et il était tombé sur Missy et Bryan. Ils les salua avant qu'ils ne l'invite à s'asseoir près d'eux. La jeune femme fit alors rapidement les présentations. Au même instant, Drago et Kylian firent leur entrée dans la pièce. Missy se leva de sa chaise tandis que son fils lui courait déjà dans les bras. Elle le serra très fort tout en l'embrassant, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des jours.

Drago arriva à son tour et se présenta à Bryan. Il lui serra la main et regarda Harry qui semblait ailleurs. Missy regarda alternativement son fils et son petit ami. Le petit garçon l'observa l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, sans dire un mot. Il s'assit sur les genoux de sa mère tout en continuant de l'observer.

- Tu t'appelle comment ?!

Bryan ne savait pas trop comment réagir, il était quelque peu surpris de voir le fils de sa nouvelle petite amie. Après la révélation, la rencontre…

- Bryan et toi ?!

- Moi, je m'appelle Kylian et j'ai cinq ans. Tu sais, maman et moi, on vient en vacances tout le temps ici et même que parfois, bah mon papa il vient aussi.

Bryan regarda Missy d'un air interrogatif, il ne comprenait pas très bien qui était le père de Kylian étant donné qu'elle était célibataire. Le jeune femme comprit son regard et sourit.

- Il parle de Drago quand il parle de son père, c'est ainsi qu'il le considère…

- Oui, car je ne suis pas encore assez vieux pour qu'il m'appelle papa, intervint Drago en souriant. Bon, Harry tu viens, j'ai besoin de te parler.

Harry leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, ne voulant pas vraiment se lever de sa chaise, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix car déjà Drago commençait à s'impatienter. Les deux hommes quittèrent la table où ils étaient installés et par la même occasion, ils quittèrent le bar se dirigeant vers l'extérieur, sur le trottoir en face de l'hôtel. Il y avait un banc sur lequel ils s'assirent.

- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te turlupine toi…

- On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher Drago….

Harry respira un bon coup, s'en pour autant s'enlever ses pensées de la tête.

- Ecoute, si jamais tu as besoin d'en parler, tu peux, je t'écouterais…

- C'est assez délicat comme situation… Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer…

- Eh bien commence par le début, ça sera déjà ça de gagné…

Harry tourna la tête vers Drago, qui était tout à fait sérieux. L'ex-Griffondor n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se confierais un jour à son ancien pire ennemi. Sa relation avec Ginny ne datait pas d'hier, mais jamais auparavant il n'avait songé à aller plus avec elle, cette idée ne lui avait jamais effleurée l'esprit jusqu'à quelques semaines plus tôt, mais un grand timide qui se respecte, il n'avait jamais osé lui en parler, de peur de la choquée, mais aujourd'hui il avait besoin de conseils et Drago se révèlerait sans doute être un confident hors-norme et très expérimenté… qui sait…


	17. Nuit romantique pour les uns

Chapitre 16 : Nuit romantique pour les uns nuit en solitaire pour les autres…

Ginny ne cessait de faire les cents pas dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie, elle était à la limite de se ronger les ongles tellement elle était angoissée. Au bout d'une grosse demi-heure, elle finit par s'arrêter de marcher pour s'asseoir sur le petit canapé de la pièce.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire à ton avis ?!

Hermione, bien que très intelligente, ne savait pas vraiment quoi conseiller à son amie. Elles étaient toutes les deux des adultes, mais au niveau des relations de couples, elles n'avaient pas vraiment d'expériences…

- Eh bien je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu devrais en parler avec Harry. Après tout c'est ton petit ami, il comprendra…

- Tu es complètement folle !!! Tu me vois aller le voir et lui dire : « au fait mon cœur, j'ai oublier de te dire… je suis toujours vierge et je suis morte de peur à l'idée de passer une nuit d'amour avec toi… »

Hermione ne put retenir son fou rire devant le visage déconfit de Ginny.

- Non, soyons réaliste… je ne peux pas faire ça… Et arrête de rire, je te parle de mon avenir là…

- Voyons Ginny, c'est pas comme si c'est « ça » qui va écrire tout ton avenir… Harry et toi êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et tout le monde l'a bien compris, cesse de te tracasser et quand le moment devra arriver, il arrivera.

Ginny regarda Hermione avec une petite lueur dans les yeux, elle pensait sûrement à une chose bien précise sans pour autant en informer son amie qui la regarda sans trop comprendre.

De son côté, Harry ne se sentait pas forcément mieux que Ginny. Lui et Drago se trouvait toujours assis sur ce fameux banc en face de la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire.

- Tu te décides ou tu préfères ne rien dire ?! demanda Drago souriant.

- Mais, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire à part que je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre avec elle. Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer…

- Tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre ?!

Drago le regarda étonné, il avait peur de ne pas avoir bien saisie l'information qu'on venait de lui donner.

- Attend, est-ce que tu serais en train de me dire que toi et Ginny vous envisagez de…

- … ne le dit pas s'il te plait… je suis déjà assez angoissé comme ça…

Le blond tenta de reprendre son sérieux sans réellement y arriver. Jamais il ne se serait douté que le problème de Harry se situait à ce niveau dans sa relation avec Ginny, mais comme on dit, chacun à ces petits problèmes…

- Tu sais, je pense que le mieux serait que tu laisse faire les choses…

- Et comment je vais faire pour savoir ce qu'elle en pense ?

- Tu le sentiras par toi-même. En gros soit tu te fait repousser violemment soit elle ne te dira rien, ce qui voudra dire qu'elle n'est pas contre. Et si jamais elle paraît hyper tendue, essaie de la rassurer… ça se passera tout seul après.

Harry parut quelque peu rassuré. Après cette discussion des plus enrichissante, il se promit de tout faire pour ne pas s'angoisser d'avantage. Il sourit à Drago avant qu'ils ne se lèvent tous les deux afin de s'occuper pour le reste de la journée.

De leur côté, Ron et Sabrina venaient de rentrer à l'hôtel. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bar où ils purent voir Missy en compagnie de son fils et de Bryan. D'un simple regard, ils furent d'accord pour ne pas les déranger et ils ne virent aucune traces des autres. Il n'était pas loin de 20h00, alors Sabrina lui proposa d'aller grignoter quelque chose avant de rejoindre chacun sa chambre, ce que le jeune homme accepta.

En réalité, aucun des deux n'avaient réellement faim, alors ils prirent le chemin des escaliers très rapidement. Une fois arrivé là-haut, ils se regardèrent, gênés, en se souriant. Une fois devant la porte de Sabrina, Ron ne sut quoi lui dire et ils restèrent un long moment sans se parler avant que Sabrina se finisse par s'asseoir à même le sol, dans le couloir. Ron fit de même et s'assit près d'elle.

Une fois de plus, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à ses pensées. Depuis longtemps, elle n'avait pas ressentit cette sensation de calme et de bonheur. Elle était comme transportée dans d'autres lieux, dans un autre monde, loin de tous problèmes. En termes simple, elle était bien dans les bras de Ron…

Comme Ron et Sabrina, Harry et Ginny n'avaient pas vraiment très faim. Le jeune resta assit dehors alors que Drago se décida à rentrer retrouver Hermione dans sa chambre. Quand à la jeune femme, elle avait quitté sa meilleure amie, des idées et des conseils plein la tête. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le grand lit, perdue dans ses pensées.

Pour Missy, tout allait pour le mieux. Bryan avait fait la connaissance de son fils qui sembla l'apprécier. Pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de leurs vacances, Kylian ne s'était pas renfermé dans son silence de petit garçon timide comme il le faisait habituellement. Comme avec Hermione dans l'avion, il avait tout de suite sympathisé avec le nouvel ami de sa mère, qui en fut plus que ravit.

Finalement, Sabrina et Ron s'étaient lever du couloir afin de rejoindre leur chambre respectif situé au même étage, non loin l'une de l'autre. Mais, alors que Ron venait de souhaiter une bonne soirée à la jeune femme, celle-ci ne put retenir son envie et l'embrassa délicatement. Le roux, prit par surprise ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui se passa mais il se surpris à répondre à ce baiser, tout en enlaçant la jeune femme.

Quand ils eurent mis fin à leur baiser, Ron n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Sabrina se mit à rougir violemment.

- Je suis désolée…

Elle le regarda et se précipita dans sa chambre, refermant la porte brutalement. Le pauvre Ron resta là, sans comprendre avant de se diriger d'un pas lent et incertain vers sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, il se laissa tomber sur son lit tout en pensant à ce que Sabrina venait de faire… De son côté, la jeune femme se contenta de se laisser glisser derrière la porte en laissant couler en silence ses larmes. Quelles soient de joies ou de tristesses, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle venait de faire un geste irréparable et elle en était bien consciente…

Hermione quand à elle, s'allongea sur son lit, songeant à tous ce qui avait bien put se passer depuis le début de ces vacances. Drago hantait toutes ces pensées, il n'y avait que lui dans son esprit, bien que Ron la perturbait également, car elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester bien longtemps fâchée contre lui. Ces interrogations furent mis en suspens par l'arrivée su beau blond auquel elle pensait.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de se changer, le jeune homme se contenta d'enlever ses chaussures et de se blottir dans les bras de sa petite amie. Il l'embrassa amoureusement avec de lui murmurer un « je t'aime » à l'oreille. Bien des choses s'étaient passées entre eux, mais tous ces mauvais souvenirs étaient bien loin derrière eux. A présent ils étaient heureux et amoureux…

Harry finit par rentrer et par se diriger vers sa chambre. Une fois devant la porte, il hésita un instant puis il frappa et entra. Il trouva Ginny étendue sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Il s'avança lentement pensant qu'elle dormait déjà, ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

- Je croyais que tu ne reviendrais jamais… dit-elle souriante.

- Et moi, je pensais que tu dormais…

Le beau brun la regarda avant de s'installer sur le lit près de sa petite amie. Il l'embrassa et resta là, allongé près d'elle, les yeux fixé au plafond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau aujourd'hui ?! demanda-t-il sans grande conviction.

- J'ai passé la journée avec Hermione… et toi ?!

- J'étais sur le trottoir d'en face, avec Drago.

Ginny se retourna et observa Harry qui souriait. Elle sourit à son tour et songea à la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec Hermione. Bien que la peur soit encore et toujours là, la jeune femme fut prise d'une soudaine envie, son désir fut plus fort que le reste et toutes ces angoisses furent mise de côté. Elle bascula et se retrouva assise à califourchon sur son petit ami qui ne la lâchait plus du regard.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souries Ginny ? dit-il en murmurant.

Elle se baissa jusqu'à son oreille pour lui répondre, tout en chuchotant.

- Je ne sourie pas…

Harry ne parut pas convaincu de la réponse, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'embrasser sa petite amie avec tendresse. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il la fit basculer afin de se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et comme le matin même, elle fut soudain tendue et angoissée sous les caresses du beau brun. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, il tenta de bouger mais il fut bien vite retenus. Ginny le regarda droit dans les yeux de son air qui se voulait autoritaire mais doux à la fois.

- Ne pars pas…, chuchota-t-elle.

Harry plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Tu es sûre, je ne voudrais que tu…

- Je t'en pris, tais-toi…

Ne finissant pas sa phrase, Harry se pencha vers Ginny et l'embrassa amoureusement. Les baisers et les caresses se faisaient de plus en plus précises et ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentait l'envie de faire quoi que se soit qui pourrait venir perturber ce moment d'intimité. Ce moment était le leur et ils avaient tous les deux la ferme intention de profiter de chaque instants de la nuit qui s'offrait à eux. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils ne feraient qu'un et ils savaient que rien ne serait laisser au hasard…


	18. Ah l'amour

Chapitre 17 : Ah l'amour…

Hermione se réveilla un long moment avant Drago. Elle sortit du lit en faisant le mois de bruit possible et elle se rendit sans plus attendre dans la salle de bain. Elle se mit sous la douche et songea à ce que son petit ami lui avait dit la vieille au soir, quand il était venu la rejoindre dans la chambre.

Flash-back

_Hermione était déjà allongée sur le lit quand Drago arriva, il ne prit même pas le temps de se déshabillé, il enleva simplement ses chaussures avant de se blottir contre la jeune femme._

_- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille._

_Hermione se contenta de sourire, sans ne rien répondre. Au bout de quelques minutes, sentant qu'elle ne comptait pas lui répondre, le jeune homme se déplaça et s'allongea de l'autre côté du lit, en face d'elle. Il fixa son regard dans le sien, sans rien, sans rien faire._

_- Hermione, il faut que je te dise une chose très importante…_

_Drago dit sa phrase d'un ton lent, avec beaucoup de précaution, comme s'il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner. Elle le regarda et attendit, la peur au ventre._

_- Il faut que tu saches que je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde depuis que nous sommes ensemble et je m'en veux énormément pour tout ce qui a bien put se passer pendant ces quelques jours…_

_- Je t'en pris, ne parle surtout pas de Cynthia si tu ne veux pas me mettre en colère…_

_- Si, justement…_

_- Quoi ? Il s'est passé une chose que je ne sais pas…_

_- Oui, il y a une chose que je ne t'ais pas dites…_

_Hermione se releva et s'assit sur le lit sans quitter Drago des yeux. Des tas de pensées se bousculèrent soudain dans sa tête, la peur lui montait et la colère aussi, elle craignait qu'il ne lui dise qu'il avait réellement passé une nuit avec elle ou bien quelque chose d'autre. Voyant son regard, il se releva à son tour et s'assit en face d'elle._

_- Le jour où tu nous as surpris assis sur les rochers, elle m'a dit certaines choses. Tu dois sûrement te dire à l'heure actuelle que je ne suis qu'un menteur ou je ne sais quoi, mais il faut d'abord que tu saches ce qui s'est passé. En réalité, on a parlé de toi…_

_- Pourquoi tu parlais de moi avec cette pimbêche ?! Tu nous comparais ?!_

_- Ne soit pas ridicule… Elle est venue me voir en me disant que comme tu ne me parlais plus, il y aurait put avoir quelque chose entre elle et moi. Je ne te mentirais pas, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas le genre de fille qui laisse de glace quand on la croise, mais je me suis rendu compte d'une chose à ce moment-là._

_- Qu'elle était beaucoup plus jolie que moi et que je ne lui arrivais pas à la cheville ?_

_- Non, je me suis dit, que je ne me voyais pas rester sans toi. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme je t'aime aujourd'hui et sous aucun prétexte je n'accepterais de te perdre. Je suis convaincu que ça doit paraître incroyable venant de moi, mais je crois que tu es la femme de ma vie, celle que j'attendais depuis toujours et je ne te mentirais pas en disant que je veux faire ma vie avec toi…_

_Hermione n'en revenait pas, il venait de lui faire la plus jolie déclaration du monde, selon elle. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, il lui avait dévoilé ses sentiments les plus profond et ça la rendait encore plus heureuse…_

Fin du flash-back

Une fois sortie de la douche, la jeune femme s'habilla, la tête plein d'étoile, le cœur sur un nuage. Une fois prête, elle s'approcha de Drago qui dormait toujours, l'air paisible, comme les bébés. Elle s'assit près de lui et sourit.

- Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de me regarder dormir, c'est très gênant…

Drago se retourna et ouvrit les yeux lentement, regardant la jeune femme avant de l'attirer vers lui et de l'embrasser amoureusement. Elle se blotti dans ses bras et positionna sa tête sur son torse.

- Et toi, tu devrais arrêter de faire semblant de dormir…

- Très bien, alors la prochaine fois, je viendrais te rejoindre sous la douche.

Hermione rougit et sourit.

- On verra…

Aucun programme n'était prévus pour la journée et Hermione aurait volontiers profiter d'une journée à la plage avec tous ses amis réunit autour d'elle. Son bonheur était tel qu'elle était même prête à se réconcilier avec Ron. Elle se leva des bras de Drago et le regarda avant de préparer un sac avec quelques affaires. Voyant la bonne humeur de sa petite amie, le jeune homme ne put qu'en conclure, qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se lever et de se préparer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est main dans la main que les amoureux descendirent jusqu'au restaurant de l'hôtel. Il n'y avait pas grand monde et c'est sans étonnement qu'ils constatèrent que les autres n'étaient pas encore levés, mais qu'importe, ils s'assirent à une grande table et commencèrent à déjeuner.

Ron fut le premier à descendre. Arrivé sur le pas de l'entrée, il hésita à entrer voyant l'ait heureux de Drago et Hermione. Manque de chance, la jeune femme tourna le regard vers lui et lui sourit timidement. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il s'avança lentement et s'assit sur la chaise se trouvant près de Hermione.

Il sentit le regard de sa meilleure amie posée sur lui. Il tourna la tête et s'en s'y attendre, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Ron regarda Drago qui souriait. Il enlaça son amie, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

- Je m'en veux tellement Ron… Tu m'as tellement manqué…

- A moi aussi, tu m'as manqué Mione.

Une fois leur étreinte terminé, ils se rassirent correctement et se sourient. Ils étaient à présent bel et bien réconcilier.

Harry et Ginny furent les suivants à arriver. Ils saluèrent le trio déjà présent et s'assirent à leur tour, un peu fatigués. En effet, pour eux la nuit fut de courte durée, et bien que Drago et Hermione s'en doutaient, Ron quand à lui, ne fit même pas attention à leur mine pleine de fatigue.

Ils ne manquaient plus que Missy, Sabrina et Kylian pour que le bonheur de Hermione soit à son comble. Les discussions allaient de bon trains à la table quand les derniers attendus arrivèrent, enfin. Ils s'assirent et saluèrent tout le monde, bien que Sabrina prit grand soin d'éviter le regard de Ron.

Personne n'avait rien prévus pour la journée et Hermione proposa une journée plage pour tout le monde. Une semaine avait déjà passé et Harry, Ginny et Ron ne tarderaient pas a bientôt partir, ils ne leur restaient que quelques jours de vacances, alors autant en profiter…

Le rendez-vous était fixer pour 11h00 dans le hall. Ils auraient très bien put se contenter de la plage de l'hôtel, mais la jeune femme voulait quelque chose de spécial, elle voulait passer une journée spéciale avec des personnes spéciales, rien de plus et rien de moins. Elle avait longuement discuter avec Drago et l'une des hôtesses de l'hôtel et ils avaient finis par trouver la destination idéale : l'île de Santa Marina…


	19. Santa Marina, 1ère partie

Chapitre 18 : Santa Marina

En choisissant Santa Marina, Hermione et Drago avaient eut une bonne idée. L'île ne se trouvait qu'à vingt minutes en bateaux et cette île était réputé pour être calme et presque déserte, même en période de vacances. Tous étaient à présent dans le hall sauf Missy. Elle arriva quelques minutes après avec Bryan, qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise. La jeune femme s'approcha de Hermione et lui demanda.

- Est-ce que cela poserais un problème s'il venait avec nous ?

- Non, il est le bienvenu, tu as une très bonne idée de l'emmener avec toi.

Une fois les présentations faites pour tout le monde. Le petit groupe partir et marcha en direction du centre ville. Le port n'était pas très loin de l'hôtel. Une fois arrivé sur place, Hermione et Drago partirent devant préparer leur court voyage.

Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour qu'ils s'installent et se prépare à quitter le port de Saint Tropez. Le bateau sur lequel ils se trouvaient n'étaient pas très grand et ils étaient les seuls à bord. Hermione était toujours souriante, tandis que d'autre, comme Ron, étaient effrayer par le bateau et la vitesse à laquelle il avançait.

Au bout de vingt minutes, comme convenus, ils touchèrent enfin terre. Le retour était prévus pour 18h00, ce qui leur laissait une longue journée devant eux. Tout était prévus dans les sacs qu'ils avaient apporter, nourriture, couvertures et même un ballon de plage avaient été pris.

Le soleil brillait et la température ne pouvait pas être plus agréable. L'île en elle-même ne paraissait pas très grande, mais sa foret et sa plage de sable blanc la rendait que plus belle.

Une fois leur « campement » pour la journée installé, Sabrina s'isola dans un coin. Elle ne cessait de repenser à ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir dans le couloir, devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle avait osé embrasser Ron alors que ce dernier ne pensait sûrement qu'à Hermione.

En parlant de Ron, il était, lui aussi, isoler dans un coin. Il pensait exactement à la même chose que Sabrina, et cela n'avait pas cessait de le tourmenter. Elle l'avait embrasser et il avait répondu à son baiser, mais maintenant, elle l'évitait et bien qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps, ce changement de comportement soudain, lui fit quelque chose.

Quand aux autres, ils ne s'arrêtaient pas de rire et de s'amuser, ce qui faisait plaisir à voir, surtout Hermione. Elle était resplendissant et souriante, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas quelques jours plutôt. Même Bryan, qui ne se sentait pas très à l'aise au départ, avait finis par se détendre et rire avec les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il se dirige ailleurs…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?!

Sabrina se retourna vers son interlocuteur. Bryan se tenait debout près d'elle et la regardait, inquiet. Il finit par s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça passera. Tu devrais rejoindre ma sœur, ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avait pas vue aussi heureuse…, dit-elle en souriant.

- Très bien, mais si jamais tu as besoin de parler n'hésite pas.

Bryan se leva et commença à partir quand Sabrina lui demanda, un peu perdue quelques conseils.

- Comment est-ce que l'on sait que l'on a des sentiments pour quelqu'un ?

Le jeune s'arrêta net et se retourna vers la jeune femme, cherchant une réponse concrète à sa question. Il se rassit près d'elle et tenta une réponse.

- Je vais être franc avec toi, je n'en ai aucune idée…

Sabrina sourit.

- Comment tu as fait avec ma sœur alors ?

- Je n'ai rien fait en fait. La première fois que je l'ai vue j'ai cru que j'avais attraper un coup trop fort sur la tête, je l'ai trouvé magnifique. Après ça, on a un peu parlé et j'avais l'impression de la connaître depuis des années.

- Oui, mais ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé d'avoir l'impression que tu ressens certaines choses pour quelqu'un bien que cette personne pense à une autre ?!

- Si, sûrement. Je dois dire que j'ai toujours été très maladroit avec les filles en général. D'habitude je ne dis rien et je laisse faire les choses et je vois comment ça se passe…

- … Je l'ai embrasser…

Sabrina dit sa dernière phrase d'un ton presque inaudible. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et son cœur se fit lourd. Bryan ne sut trop quoi faire mais il la prit maladroitement dans ses bras.

- Tu devrais être fière de toi d'avoir fait ça cette personne saura maintenant tes sentiments à son égard. Tu as eut beaucoup de courage, moi je n'aurais jamais osé…

Sabrina se recula et regarda Bryan en rigolant.

- Tu es un menteur, ma sœur m'a dit que tu l'avais embrasser devant la porte de sa chambre.

Bryan parut soudain très étonné puis il finit par sourire.

- C'est faux, c'est elle qui m'a embrasser.

- Mais tu n'as pas dit non…

- J'ai pas dit non.

Sabrina avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire, bien que Ron lui restait encore et toujours dans la tête. Une fois que Bryan fur partie rejoindre les autres, elle alla prendre une serviette, la posa sur le sable et s'allongea. Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique mais son cœur restait sombre.

De son côté, Ron avait finis par se lever et par partir faire un tour dans la forêt. Quelques jours plus tôt, il pensait encore éprouver des sentiments fort pour sa meilleure amie et voilà que maintenant il y avait Sabrina et des tas de choses se bousculaient à présent dans sa tête…

- Où es partis Ron ? demande soudain Harry.

Tous se regardèrent, incrédules. Personne ne l'avait vus partir. En entendant les autres parler de Ron, Sabrina avait finit par lever la tête et se rapprocher du reste du groupe. Bryan se dirigea vers elle sans plus attendre.

- Apparemment Ron serait partit…

- Oui et alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? Je ne sais pas où il est, je ne lui ai pas parler depuis ce matin…

Bryan sourit et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Je ne suis pas bête, tu sais. J'ai bien compris qu'il était question de lui tout à l'heure et je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler, je pense qu'il en a besoin…

Le jeune homme lui sourit et partit rejoindre Missy qui l'attendait debout à quelques mètres avec Kylian dans les bras. Il l'embrassa et lui sourit.

A bout de nerfs, Sabrina se laissa tomber sur le sol et pleura. Ron était partit pour une raison que personne ne connaissait à par elle, il fallait qu'elle le retrouve. Elle se leva, sécha ses larmes et partit en direction de la forêt sans que personne ne la remarque. Elle marcha doit devant elle, suivant plus ou moins le semblant de chemin qu'elle voyait.

La forêt était grande et la pauvre jeune femme pensa soudain que se perdre était une très mauvaise idée, sa seule préoccupation était de retrouver Ron, le ramener sur la plage et basta, elle ferait autre chose pour le reste de la journée. Plus elle avançait, plus une fraîcheur se fit ressentir, ce qui ne la rassura pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire.

Ron, lui s'était arrêter de marcher quand il arriva au bord d'une immense chute d'eau. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la pierre et voulut hurler sa peine, mais rien n'y fit, il resta muet et sans voix, espérant pouvoir oublier ce qui s'était passé. Les minutes défilèrent sans qu'il ne bouge, repensant toujours à la même chose, ce fameux baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Sabrina la veille. Ce souvenir était gravé, présent à jamais dans son esprit…

- Où est passé Sabrina ? demanda Missy affolée.

- Elle est partie chercher Ron, intervint Bryan.

- QUOI ?!! Mais tu es complètement fou de l'avoir laisser partir toute seule, elle va se perdre… Et pourquoi elle est partie sans rien dire ?

- Si tu voulais bien éviter de hurler ça serait pas mal…

-…

- Elle sait pourquoi Ron est partit tout à l'heure, on a parlé elle et moi, elle est partie pour lui parler, arrête de t'inquiétée, elle sait ce qu'elle fait…

- Je te préviens, si ma sœur ne revient pas, je t'étrangle sur place.

Missy était plus inquiète qu'autre chose. Même si les autres ne disaient rien, ils s'inquiétaient eux aussi, bien que selon les dires de Bryan, ils reviendraient tous les deux sains et saufs….


	20. Santa Marina, 2ème partie

Chapitre 19 : Santa Marina 2ème partie

Ron était assis là, en haut de cette cascade depuis plusieurs minutes, les yeux perdus dans le vague, l'esprit ailleurs. Il ne cessait de penser à Sabrina et Hermione, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se dire que quelques jours plus tôt il était convaincu d'aimer sa meilleure amie…

Sabrina, quand à elle, marchait à corps perdu dans cet immense étendu de verdure. Le fait que Ron soit partit impliquait qu'elle était en parti responsable, s'était un peu de sa faute s'il s'était exilé et de sa faute si elle ne cessait de penser à lui. Le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné la veille avait de lourdes conséquences pour le reste de ces vacances, mais le jeune femme était persuadée que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvaient n'étaient pas réciproques…

Au bout d'une demi heure de marche, elle se retrouva en bas d'une petite cascade. Aux premiers abords, elle resta médusée devant la splendeur de la chute d'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde en haut…

- RON !!!

Pendant ce temps, sur la plage, Missy ne cessait de faire les cent pas. D'une part elle s'en voulait que sa sœur soit partie sans prévenir, mais d'autre part, elle en voulait à Bryan de n'avoir rien dit. Elle ne cessait de lui lancer des regards plein de sous-entendus et le jeune ne pouvait que se sentir mal face à la réaction de sa petite amie.

- Tu devrais te calmer tu sais, je suis sûr et certain qu'ils vont bien tous les deux, essaya de se défendre Bryan.

- S'il te plait tais-toi…

Le ton était bel et bien donné. Le beau jeune homme ne dit rien et se contenta d'aller s'asseoir près d'être autres, attendant que Missy se calme ou que Ron et Sabrina ne reviennent.

- RON !!!

Le roux baissa la tête et regarda Sabrina, au pied de la cascade. Il se sourit à lui même et se contenta de se relever tout en la fixant. La pauvre jeune femme paraissait horrifiée, sans doute avait-elle peur qu'il saute du haut de la chute d'eau.

Dans la seconde, le jeune ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, descendre et parler à Sabrina concernant le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés la veille ou bien faire comme si de rien n'était et retourner sur la plage. Bien qu'il fut concentré sur la question, aucune réponse ne lui vint à l'esprit, alors Ron se contenta de descendre rejoindre la jolie brune…

IL prit cependant, tout son temps pour descendre au pied de la cascade. Une fois qu'il fut à quelques mètres de Sabrina, il l'observa de la tête aux pieds, sans pouvoir détourner son regard. Il s'approcha encore et attendit. De longues s'écoulèrent sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se décide à parler…

- On devrait peut-être retourner sur la plage maintenant ?! dit Sabrina d'une voix presque inaudible.

Ron n'y tint plus. Il s'avança lentement de la jeune femme, passa l'une de ses mains dans son dos, tandis que l'autre passait dans ses cheveux et il l'embrassa tendrement.

Sabrina se surprit malgré tout à répondre à ce baiser auquel elle ne s'attendait pas du tout, bien qu'elle y ait pensé un bon nombre de fois depuis la veille. Elle se sentait poussé des ailes et s'envoler, se laissant bercer sur un petit nuage avec lui…

Leur étreinte fut douce et passionnée à la fois, ce qui effraya un tant soit peu la jeune femme. Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à s'attacher à quelqu'un en si peu de temps, mais elle se sentait tellement différente avec Ron à ses côtés. Sa timidité la bloquait, elle se renfermait et elle refusait de s'admettre à elle même qu'elle désirait cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait presque pas et qui en aimait, malheureusement une autre.

Une fois leur baiser terminé, elle sut que faire, alors elle se contenta de plonger son regard dans le sien avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme pour s'excuser de son geste. Elle recula d'un pas sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de ce regard si attirant.

Au bout de quelques minutes quand même, elle baissa son regard et regarda un sol qui lui parut soudain très intéressant. Ron, quand à lui, se sentit tout d'un coup gêné de la situation, sentant qu'encore une fois, Sabrina allait le fuir…

- On devrait y aller maintenant Ron…

Les yeux de l'ancien Griffondor se remplir aussitôt d'une immense tristesse qu'il ne put contrôler malgré ses efforts.

- Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre… Tu m'embrasses sans prévenir puis tu me fuis… Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?! demanda-t-il avec un voix presque désespérée.

- Je… Tu ne 'appartient pas Ron…

Sabrina sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et de ce fait, elle préféra lui tourner le dos et commencer à marcher en direction de la plage. Sous le choc, Ron ne bougea pendant quelques instants, puis il se décida à la suivre.

Les deux jeunes gens marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la plage, où tout le monde les attendait. Missy fondit sur sa sœur et la violemment dans ses bras. Ron quand à lui, se dirigea gentiment vers ses amis et s'assit près d'eux.

- Tu sais que tu nous as fait une belle peur toi ? Commença Ginny.

- C'est bon , lâche-moi tu veux ? Je n'ai plus cinq ans, j'en ai 17 et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me materne petite sœur.

Ginny sembla s'offusquer de la réponse de son frère pendant un instant, mais voyant un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, elle comprit qu'il se moquait ouvertement d'elle.

Une fois que Missy fut rassurée, Bryan put se soulager de ne pas subir des foudres de reproches venant de sa petite amie. Alors, au final, la journée se termina dans une ambiance bonne enfant pour tout le monde, excepté Ron qui ne cessait de se poser encore et toujours la même question : pourquoi Sabrina le fuyait-elle de la sorte ?!

Sur les coups de 18h30, ils virent le bateau qui les avaient déposé sur la plage le matin même revenir vers eux. Toutes leurs affaires étaient prêtes, il ne restait plus qu'à tout embarquer sur le bateau.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le petit groupe d'amis débarqua sur le port de la plage. La journée fut agréable pour tous et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord, d'aller déposer toutes leurs affaires à l'hôtel et de terminer la soirée à la fête du village.

Le chemin qui séparait l'hôtel et le port parut bien long à certains, il se passa très lentement. Tous parlaient gaiement dans la rue, le sourire aux lèvres et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'ils franchirent les grandes portes d'entrée de l'hôtel.

Ils récupérèrent tous les clés de leur chambres respectifs et se séparèrent en un rien de temps, se donnant rendez-vous quelques heures plus tard pour finir la journée en beauté.

Drago et Hermione montèrent les derniers. Ils se tenaient la main timidement, tout en discutant de choses et d'autres, quand ils croisèrent une vieille connaissance dans le couloir menant à leur chambre.

- Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas mon petit Drago chéri que je vois ?!

- Cynthia… Ca faisait longtemps…, répondit le concerné sans grande conviction.

- Oui, trop longtemps selon moi.

La jeune femme ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un mini short beaucoup trop petit pour elle et un débardeur qui ne cachait pas grand chose de sa poitrine et de son nombril.

Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé, la regarda avec un regard méprisant et dédaigneux, elle ne voulait pas partir et montrer à la bimbo qu'elle avait ne serait-ce une infime chance de lui prendre son petit ami.

Drago sentit, cependant, le mal aise de Hermione et il préféra couper court à la discussion avec Cynthia avant que la situation ne dégénère…

- Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai des choses à faire, dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Tenant toujours fermement la main de sa petite amie dans la sienne, le beau blond passa devant la bimbo sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Les deux tourtereaux marchèrent et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois arrivés devant la porte de la jeune femme.

Hermione ouvrit la porte sans tarder et entra suivit de très près par Drago. Une fois dans la pièce, la jeune femme ne put retenir un soupir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ?!

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle vienne gâcher ma journée celle-là ?!

Drago sourit malgré lui et se rapprocha de la jolie brune en la prenant amoureusement dans ces bras.

- Je n'ai pas envie que l'on termine notre journée comme ça, alors tu vas me faire ton plus beau sourire, on va se préparer et on va rejoindre les autres afin de passer une agréable soirée, ensuite nous reviendrons à l'hôtel, ici…

Hermione plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

-… et ensuite ?!

- Ensuite ?! Nous verrons bien, cela dépendra de ton humeur et de si tu as été sage pendant la soirée…

Drago fit un clin d'œil malicieux à Hermione avant de l'embrasser. Une fois leur étreinte terminée, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre afin de s'en aller, mais avant de partir il se retourna une dernière fois vers elle.

- Je reviens dans un petit moment, le temps d'aller chercher quelques affaires dans ma chambre.

Hermione profita de son absence pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle fit couler l'eau de la douche un bon moment sur sa peau toute bronzée, avant d'en sortir et de s'habiller d'une jolie mini-jupe noire et d'un top dos-nu rose.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle vit Drago allongé sur le lit. Elle s'approcha de lit et s'entendit près de lui. Elle blottit dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Elle aurait put y rester des heures entières, mais elle savait que ses amis les attendaient dans le hall…

- Allez, on y va, les autres vont nous attendre…

Quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le hall, prêts à partir en direction du centre ville de Saint Tropez. Tous avaient le sourire et Hermione ne pouvait pas rêver meilleure ambiance pour finir une journée si « parfaite » à son goût. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle ne se doutait pas qu'une jolie femme se dirigeait vers elle et ses amis et que tout ce bonheur n'était qu'éphémère…

La femme en question avait des cheveux châtain aux reflets blond, mi-long et elle avait des yeux bleus qu'on ne pouvaient pas ne pas voir. Elle avait l'une de ces démarches de mannequins, qui ne pas inaperçu. Elle s'approchait de plus en plus de Drago sans ce celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Une fois arrivé à un mètre de lui, elle s'exclama assez fort pour que tous puissent bien l'entendre…

- Dray chéri, quelle bonne surprise !!!

Le concerné fut des plus choqué en entendant ce surnom. Il se retourna rapidement afin de savoir qui pouvait le prononcer. Il fut prit d'un horrible frisson en voyant le visage de la jeune femme…

- Lola ?!!!


	21. Le bonheur ne tient qu'à un fil

Chapitre 20 : Le bonheur ne tient qu'à un fil

Drago était sous le choc, il avait devant lui l'une de ces anciennes petites amies, celle qui était sans doutes, la pire de toutes…

Tout le groupe le regardait sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait. Hermione avait soudainement lâché la main de son petit ami et ne cessait de regarder alternativement Drago et la dénommée Lola. La pauvre jeune femme ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.

Personne n'osait rien dire, mais ils ressentaient une très forte envie de se déplacer au lieu de rester stoïque dans le hall d'entrée. Bryan observa Missy qui elle, regardait Harry et Ginny. Finalement, après quelques instants de silence, la jolie rousse le rompit.

- Ce n'est pas que je voudrais briser ces touchantes retrouvailles, mais on avait parlé de faire quelque chose se soir…

Hermione sourit à Ginny en signe de remerciement et poursuivit.

- Oui, tu as raison, on devrait y aller.

Elle regarda Drago qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Il se tourna lentement vers Hermione et essaya de lui répondre sans succès. Il sentit cependant la main de la brune toucher la sienne, puis regardant une dernière fois un regard vide à Sofia, il lui dit :

- … Bonne soirée Lola…

Le groupe sortit de l'hôtel en silence. Une fois sur le trottoir, ils prirent la direction du centre ville, Missy, Bryan et Kylian en tête. Drago et Hermione marchaient derrière, en silence. Le blond semblait très tendu, ce qui n'échappa en aucune façon à l'ancienne rouge et or.

- Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

Sa voix était presque inaudible, comme si elle s'apprêtait à verser quelques larmes. Voyant le regard du jeune homme, elle s'arrêta net au milieu du trottoir. Il finit par se retourner et la regarder, droit dans les yeux.

- Je réfléchissais, excuse-moi. Ca me fait tout drôle de revoir Lola comme ça, je l'avais presque oublié et voilà qu'elle revient sans prévenir dans ma vie…

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais elle préférait ne rien dire et ils reprirent leur marche derrière le reste du groupe.

Le centre-ville était très animé se soir-là. Toutes les boutiques restaient ouvertes pour une grande partie de la nuit, ainsi que les restaurants, les pubs et les bars. Sur la grande place du marché, se tenait un immense podium sur lequel se trouvait un DJ.

La musique résonnait et quelques personnes dansaient au beau milieux de la piste de danse d'un soir. Pas mal de terrasses des cafés/bars étaient déjà prises d'assauts par les touristes et les habitants, mais le groupe n'eut pas trop de mal à trouver deux tables dans l'un d'eux.

Autour de l'une des tables se trouvaient Missy, Bryan, Kylian, Sabrina et Ron et autour de l'autre se trouvaient Hermione, Drago, Harry et Ginny.

Drago était très tendu et ne parlait pas beaucoup. Les autres riaient de bon cœur en se racontant quelques anecdotes d'école tout en regardant les quelques animations qui se déroulaient sous et sur le podium.

Hermione tenta une approche vers Drago en posant lentement sa main sur ma cuisse. Il réagit, se tournant vers elle tout en souriant. Il attrapa sa main baladeuse et le tint dans sienne.

Ce moment de tendresse fut malheureusement de courte durée car Sofia se présenta devant eux un sourire aux lèvres. Par manque de chance, il restait une chaise vide près de Drago, ce qui eut pour résultat d'énerver Hermione.

- Je peux ? demanda-t-elle sans réellement attendre de réponses.

Elle s'installa donc près de Drago et après quelques minutes, elle discutait joyeusement avec le reste du groupe.

La piste de danse était à présent pleine de monde. Tous dansaient sur des rythmes enflammé, mixé par le DJ. Au bout d'un certain temps, les musiques rythmées laissèrent place aux slows.

Ginny et Harry furent les premiers à se lever après de nombreux coups de regards de la rousse. Missy prit Kylian dans ses bras et ils partirent tous les deux avec Bryan sur la piste de danse pour un slow en trio. Après quelques hésitations, Ron invita Sabrina à danser, qui accepta avec un grand sourire.

Il ne restait plus que Hermione, Drago et Lola autour de la table. Un jeune homme s'approcha timidement de leur table et invita Sofia qui se leva gracieusement. Le blond prit alors la main de sa petite amie et ils s'éloignèrent sur la piste de danse.

Hermione se blottit dans les bras musclé du jeune homme et ferma les yeux, se laissant guider sur une chanson qu'elle connaissait bien puisqu'elle écoutait beaucoup étant enfant. Elle commença à chanter doucement et elle se surprit à les entendre résonner à son oreille.

- _Mais j'trouve pas de refrain à notre histoire…_

_Tous les mots qui me vienne sont dérisoires…_

_Je sais bien que je te l'ai trop dit, mais j'te le dis quand même…_

_Je t'aime…_

Hermione sourit et écouta Drago chuchoter à son oreille les paroles de la chanson. Elle se sentait comme transportée, coupé du monde qui l'entourait, tout lui semblait calme et tranquille et elle n'aurait voulus changer ce moment pour rien au monde.

Au bout de plusieurs chansons, ils retournèrent s'assoire près des autres qui étaient revenus depuis un moment. Lola ne lâchait pas Drago des yeux depuis le début de la soirée, elle faisait tout pour avoir toute son attention et Hermione devait en faire plus qu'elle pour qu'il ne détourne pas la tête.

Sur les coups de minuit, ils décidèrent de rentrer se reposer. Sur le chemin du retour, Sofia avait complètement accaparé Drago et Hermione était à côté de Ginny qui lui lançait quelques regards bourrés compassion.

- Allez Hermione, fait moi un beau sourire s'il te plait…

- Comment veux-tu que je souris dans un moment pareil ?! On dirait une vraie sangsue cette fille…

Ginny tourna quelques secondes la tête et observa Drago et Lola. Sa meilleure amie n'avait pas tout à fait tors, la bimbo ne lâchait pas le blond du regard et elle lui faisait des sourires qui se voulaient être plus que charmeur.

Une fois arrivé dans le hall de l'hôtel, chacun récupéra la clé de sa chambre et ils montèrent tous rejoindre leur lit. Hermione attendit quelques instants devant la réception, observant toujours son petit ami et la sangsue.

Après plusieurs minutes, Drago vint près d'elle et lui fit un baiser sur le front et il lui sourit.

- On y va ?!

Hermione lui lança un regard plein de tristesse. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas se regard, mais il lui prit la main et ils montèrent tous les deux, Lola les ayant distancer de quelques minutes. Arrivé devant sa porte, la brune ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et y entra pensant que Drago la suivait.

Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et attendit que la belle se retourne. Une fois chose faite, elle fut surpris et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne refermes pas la porte ?! Tu attends que je viennes te chercher ?! lui lança-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi pas ?!

Drago sourit et poussa la porte, sans pour autant la refermer complètement. Il s'avança vers le jolie brune et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il l'enlaça quelques minutes puis il lui déposa un dernier baiser sur le front.

- Je reviens tout à l'heure, je n'en aurait pas pour longtemps.

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il était déjà partit. Elle ne comprit pas sur le coup, et voulait pas vraiment comprendre. Elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et mit sa nuisette.

Drago n'était pas encore revenus, alors elle se décida à se coucher. Elle se tourna en direction de la porte-fenêtre et regarda l'horizon. Le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel bleu azure.

Elle ne sut pas à quel moment, mais Hermione finit par s'endormir. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, les rayons du soleil illuminait son visage. Elle posa instinctivement sa main près d'elle et elle comprit très vite que Drago ne l'avait pas rejoint comme il avait dit qu'il le ferait.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda la place vide à côté d'elle. Son cœur se serra de nouveau et elle sentit quelques larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle sortit de son lit et regarda l'horloge. 9h00. Elle fila vers la salle de bain, et elle prit une bonne douche afin de se remettre les idées en place.

Une fois prête, douchée, habillée, coiffée et légèrement maquillée, elle rangea ses affaires et se prépara à sortir de sa chambre afin d'aller prendre son petit déjeuné. Elle sortit dans le couloir et referma la porte derrière elle, tenant les clés dans sa main. Au moment où elle se retourna, elle vit une chose qui la surprit plus qu'autre chose.

Lola sortait lentement de la chambre de Drago. Elle croisa le regard de Hermione et elle afficha un large sourire. Elle fit mine d'observer sa tenue et marcha en direction des escaliers au bout du couloir. Quand elle passa près de Hermione, elle la regarda avec un sourire malicieux et un de ces regards victorieux qu'elle connaissait, s'afficher sur son visage.

Hermione n'en revint pas, pourquoi donc cette vipère sortait-elle de la chambre de Drago à cette heure-ci ?! Pourquoi avec ce regard victorieux ?! Hermione ne put retenir ses larmes, qui coulèrent en silence sur ce joues, elle en était sûre, quelque chose s'était passé cette nuit-là entre son petit ami et la sangsue, il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir quoi…


	22. Quand la confiance se perd

Chapitre 21 : Quand la confiance se perd…

Hermione marcha vers le restaurant d'un pas lent et lourd, elle était encore sous le choc de sa vision du matin. Elle ne voulait pas croire que Drago puisse la laisser tomber aussi facilement après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit depuis le début des vacances.

Malgré l'heure matinale, tout le monde était déjà présent autour du petit déjeuner, avec pour certains des mines un peu endormis, pour d'autres, de joyeux sourires. Même Drago était assis-là, mais lui avait plutôt le regard dans le vide… En réalité, il ne manquait plus que Lola, au grand bonheur de la jolie brune.

Elle s'avança vers le groupe, et tout le monde la salua. Elle s'assit et commença à déjeuner. Les discussions étaient plutôt lointaine en ce début de journée, chacun faisant un effort surhumain pour garder les yeux bien ouverts. Après cette dure lutte, ils optèrent tous pour une journée bien tranquille à la plage.

Cela dit en passant, cette journée était la dernière que passait Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny réunit. Les vacances n'étaient pas encore terminés pour Hermione, mais s'était le cas pour ses trois amis. Après s'être levés de la table, ils partirent tous chercher quelques affaires pour la journée, et ils se rejoindraient tous sur la plage, quelques minutes plus tard.

Hermione quitta la table peu de temps après Harry et Ginny, et elle se surpris à voir Drago en faire de même. Le jeune homme la suivit silencieusement et quand ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, le jeune homme attrapa la main de la jolie brune. Elle se retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien, sans un mots.

- Hermione… Je voulais te dire pour hier soir…

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier pour hier soir, je ne veux absolument rien savoir sur ce que tu as fais ou ce que tu n'as pas fais…

Drago resta un instant sans voix, ne sachant que répondre à l'ancienne rouge et or. Il la regarda dans les yeux et il crut y desceller une lueur de colère et de reproches. A ce moment-là, Lola arriva dans le couloir, face au couple. Elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur et les observa, un sourire de mépris sur les lèvres.

Elle sourit à Drago qui parut très mal à l'aise, voir complètement dégoûté par l'attitude de la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Hermione se sentit de trop et regarda Drago d'un air méprisant. Une montagne de colère se forma au creux de son estomac et elle avait une grosse envie de quitter le couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle commença à tourner le dos, sous le regard victorieux de la bimbo, mais Drago la retint par la main.

- Hermione attend s'il te plait, il faut que je te parle…

Lola était toujours debout près de Drago, mais son petit sourire victorieux s'était à présent dissipé. Elle regarda alternativement Drago et Hermione, sentant que la situation lui échappait.

L'ancienne Griffondors ne se démonta pas et détourna le regard, partant en direction de sa chambre. Le blond, lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il se précipita à la suite de la jolie brune. Il laissa planté là Lola, sans un mot ni même un regard.

Une fois dans la chambre de sa petite amie, il s'approcha d'elle avec précaution. IL se mit en face d'elle et la regarda d'un air triste et désolé. Il sentait toute la colère qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir et il voyait bien qu'elle était à la limite de verser quelques larmes.

- Hermione, je suis sincèrement désolé pour hier soir de ne pas être revenu auprès de toi…

La jeune femme ne dit rien et se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis retourné dans ma chambre prendre quelques affaires, mais Lola était là, elle voulait me parler, alors je me suis assis et le temps est passé.

- Je te l'ais déjà dit, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as faits ou ce que tu n'as pas fais. J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu te serves de moi et que tu joues avec mes sentiments. J'ai un cœur, moi, et j'ai des sentiments pour toi, mais tu t'en moques, la première pimbêche qui passe, tu lui sautes dessus…

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, parce que c'est complètement faux et tu le sais. Il ne c'est absolument rien passé avec Cynthia et il ne c'est rien passé non plus avec Lola.

- Tu me mens Drago. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la vérité, hein ? Tu joues avec moi et avec mes sentiments… J'aurais dût continuer de te détester, les choses auraient été tellement plus simple. J'aurais été heureuse aujourd'hui.

Drago fut touché en plein cœur. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas épargné, elle avait touché son point faible. Le beau blond avait peut-être des tas de défauts, mais il n'avait jamais voulut faire souffrir Hermione, il l'aimait depuis longtemps et il en était sûr.

Son regard était à présent vide de toute émotion, ou plutôt, il se vida pour se remplir de peine et de tristesse. Il baissa les yeux et se retourna face à la baie vitré, dos à Hermione, qui versa ses premières larmes en silence, consciente de l'ampleur de ses paroles.

- C'est donc ce que tu pense de moi, que je suis sans cœur, que je me joue de toi et qu'en plus je ne t'aime pas et que je ne te rends pas heureux… J'ai essayé… J'ai vraiment voulus… Je voulais faire ton bonheur, mais il faut croire que je me suis bien trompé, je ne suis qu'un incapable…

La voix du jeune homme était à peine inaudible et elle était plein de chagrin, les mots avaient du mal à sortir bien que son cœur était remplis de doux mots et sentiments pour la jeune femme, prêts à être exprimé.

- Je voulais tout faire pour te rendre heureuse, les autres n'ont jamais compté pour moi, elles ne représentent rien pour moi, mon cœur t'appartient…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy versait des larmes de tristesses sincères pour une personne qu'il aimait plus que tout. L'amour qu'il pouvait bien ressentir n'avait rien d'artificiel, rien d'éphémère, il était tout simplement vrai.

Le jeune homme sortit de la chambre sans rien dire, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il croisa Lola mais ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard, perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit.

Au même instant, les autres étaient déjà arrivés sur la plage, qui commençait à se remplir de monde. Ils s'installèrent les uns à côtés des autres, formant un petit cercle sur le sable. Ils étaient tous là sauf Drago, Hermione et Ginny.

La jolie rousse était revenue à l'hôtel, disant aux autres qu'elle avait oublié quelques affaires dans sa chambre. Elle y monta, y récupéra sa crème, un magasine et une serviette de bain. En redescendant à la réception, elle s'arrêta à l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres du blond et de sa meilleure amie. Elle frappa à sa porte et entra.

- Hermione, tu es là ? C'est Ginny.

La jolie rousse entra et trouva son amie recroquevillée sur le sol, la tête entre les mains, en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, tout en la berçant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma belle ? Pourquoi tu es dans un tel état ?

- Je… je crois que… que c'est finis avec Drago…

Hermione tenta de se calmer et elle regarda son amie avec des yeux gonflés et rougis par les larmes.

- J'ai vue Lola sortir de sa chambre ce matin, je ne l'ai pas laissé s'expliquer et je lui ai dit des choses horribles et il es partit…

- Il ne t'a rien dit avant de partir ?

- Si. Il a dit qu'il avait toujours voulu me rendre heureuse et qu'il m'aimait, que les autres ne comptaient pas… Je lui ais dit que j'aurais dût le détester, Ginny, mais je ne le pense pas…

Repensant à ses paroles, Hermione recommença à pleurer. Ginny se sentit soudain vraiment très mal devant la situation, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider sa meilleure amie, qui était désespérée. Elle tenta de la consoler tant bien que mal, sachant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule…

Elle se redressa et fit Hermione se lever, afin qu'elle puisse s'allongée sur son lit. Immédiatement, la brune se roula en boule, continuant de verser ses larmes. Elle se sentait mal, elle sentait son cœur vide, elle avait besoin de Drago, mais elle venait de le repousser sas lui laisser la chance de s'expliquer.

Ginny la regarda puis lui annonça u'elle la laissait quelques minutes. La brune ne dit rien, elle se contenta de hocher la tête. La rousse laissa donc toutes ses affaires posés sur la canapé et elle quitta la chambre de Hermione, se dirigeant vers la réception.

Une fois à l'accueil, elle prit un morceau de papier, un stylo et elle griffonna quelques mots rapidement. Elle remit le papier à l'une des hôtesses, lui demandant de remettre son message à l'un des membres du groupe, à celui qui saurait sans doutes comment l'aider…

Ginny savait que la situation était vraiment délicate, mais si elle ne faisait rien pour aider Hermione et Drago, les choses seraient sans doutes pire. Elle attendit quelques minutes et elle vit enfin son sauveur arriver..

- Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ecoute grand frère, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Je suis persuadée que tu vas me dire non, mais il faut que j'essaie quand même…

- Explique-moi, tu commences à me faire peur…

- C'est Hermione et Drago. Apparemment il y a quelque chose qui a mal tourné et au moment où je te parle, Herm' est effondrée de chagrin.

- Malefoy lui a fait du mal ? demanda Ron prêt à entrer dans une colère noire.

Ginny n'attendit pas et elle s'empressa de raconter à son frère ce qu'il s'était passé entre la brune et le blond. Elle n'omit aucun détails sur ce qu'elle savait, mais elle fut bref et rapide. Ron compris très vite ce que sa sœur attendait de lui et bien qu'à première vue, l'idée ne l'enchantait pas, il devait admettre qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

Les deux Weasley prirent les escaliers en direction de la chambre de Hermione pour Ginny et la direction de la chambre de Drago pour Ron. Ils se séparèrent devant la chambre de la jolie brune, se souhaitant bonne chance.

Ron hésita un instant, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, il était question du bonheur de sa meilleure amie et il n'était pas question qu'elle passe ses vacances rongée par la tristesse d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'elle aime. Le roux frappa à la porte et attendit une réponse qui tardait à arriver. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir lentement, laissant place à un ancien Serpentard à l'air plus que déprimé.

Voyant la personne qui se tenait devant lui, Drago ne dit rien et il retourna s'étendre sur son lit, laissant la porte ouverte pour laisser Ron entrer. Le silence dura quelques minutes, puis enfin l'ancien Griffondor s'approcha du lit sur lequel était allongé son ancien pire ennemi.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de me parler, mais qu'importe, si je suis là, c'est pour une raison bien précise…

- Tu te fatigues là… Laisse-tomber, tu ne sais rien et je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Je crois que pour une fois tu te trompe, Malefoy. Hermione est mon amie, je tiens énormément à elle et je veux qu'elle soit heureuse.

- Alors réjouis-toi, maintenant elle pourra l'être.

Ron resta un instant sans voix et il retourna s'assoire sur le canapé, non loin du lit du beau blond.

- Hermione a besoin de toi, comme tu as besoin d'elle, ne le nie pas. Je vois bien que tu souffres de la situation autant qu'elle doit en souffrir, alors remue-toi un peu.

Drago s'était relevé et observait Ron sans réellement comprendre sa démarche.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Weasley ?

- Ecoute… Drago, j'aime Hermione autant que j'adore Harry ou bien ma petite sœur. Elle compte énormément pour moi et j'ai bien vus comment elle était quand tu étais près d'elle. Tu n'avais pas tors le jour où tu m'as dit que je n'étais qu'un égoïste, je ne pensais pas à elle… Tu l'aimes et elle t'aime, alors ne reste pas là sans rien faire…

Drago s'était lever et il alla s'assoire à côté de Ron, les yeux dans le vide.

- Elle m'a clairement dit qu'elle me détestait, ou plutôt qu'elle aurait préféré continuer me détester. Je n'ai jamais voulus lui faire de mal, Lola ne représente rien pour moi, c'est que…

- Je n'ais pas besoin d'explications. Ce qui c'est passé ou pas avec Lola maintenant ou dans le passé, ne me regarde pas. C'est à Hermione que tu dois des explications. C'est peut-être dur à admettre, mais je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tu es celui qu'il faut à notre Hermione, je te fais confiance…

Ron sourit sincèrement à Drago avant de se lever. Il lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos et il se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Eh, Ron…

Le concerné se retourna.

- Merci.

Ron sourit une seconde fois et quitta la chambre de l'ancien vert et argent. Laissé à ses pensées, le blond pensait que le roux avait raison, mais il ne savait pas comment faire… S'il voulait retrouver la confiance de Hermione, il devait alors lui dire la vérité concernant Lola…

Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, il vit Ginny sortir de la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Elle s'approcha de Drago lentement et le prit dans ses bras. Elle lui sourit ensuite, et partit rejoindre les autres sur la plage.

Le blond entra alors sans un bruit dans la chambre de sa petite amie, qui se trouvait assise dans la fauteuil. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, puis elle les rebaissa en direction du sol. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et s'assit en face sur le petit canapé. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

- Hermione, j'ai un lourd secret à t'avouer, je n'ai pas été complètement franc avec toi…


	23. Quand un départ nous brise le coeur

Chapitre 22 : Quand un départ nous brise le cœur…

Drago la regardait, sans un mot. Il savait que ce qu'il avait à lui dire ne lui plairait pas, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il voulait retrouver sa confiance, il devait lui dire la vérité concernant son passé et surtout concernant Lola, il ne devait plus rien lui cacher…

De leur côté, le reste du groupe avait bien compris que Drago et Hermione ne viendraient pas les rejoindre, alors ils profitaient du beau temps et de la mer. Kylian avait réussit à traîner sa mère et Bryan jusque dans l'eau, où ils jouaient tous les trois comme des enfants. Quand à Harry et Ginny, ils étaient tous les deux partis marcher sur la plage, laissant une fois de plus, Ron et Sabrina seuls.

La jeune femme l'observa, puis mettant sa peur de côté, elle s'approcha de lui et se blottit dans ses bras, sans rien dire. Le jeune homme sourit et profita de cette étreinte, se sentant tout à fais à l'aise. A ce moment, ils comprirent tous les deux que quelque chose de spécial se passait entre eux, et ils avaient sans doutes, enfin acceptés les sentiments qu'ils se portaient mutuellement…

Hermione était toujours silencieuse et les larmes continuaient de couler lentement sur ses joues. Cette vision brisait le cœur à Drago et bien qu'il n'en ait aucune envie, il devait se lancer, s'était maintenant ou jamais…

- Hermione, je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce qui c'est bien passé depuis plusieurs jours, je n'ai jamais voulus te faire endurer tout ça…

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir et le jeune homme sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose. Il souffrait, tout comme Hermione.

- Je ne me suis jamais joué de toi, je t'aime vraiment sincèrement et sache que je n'ai jamais ressentit ça pour personne. Cynthia ne m'a jamais intéressé et Lola ne m'intéresse pas non plus. Elle a fait partie de ma vie à un moment, mais c'est terminé…

Hermione ne bougeait toujours pas, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus dure pour Drago. Il tenta de se ressaisir, en vain. Son cœur se déchirait sous ses révélations, sous le regard de celle qu'il aimait, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait réellement peur…

- Je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire, mais si je veux un jour retrouver ta confiance, il faudra bien que je te dise tout… Lola et moi sommes sortis ensemble il y a 3 ans, son père était un ancien ami du mien. Quand ils ont appris notre relation, ils ont pensé nous marier à notre majorité. J'ai toujours été promis à Pansy Parkinson, mais quand il y a eut Lola, mes parents ont réfléchis à deux fois. Lola et Pansy font toutes les deux parties d'une famille de sorciers de sang pur, mais mes parents pensaient que Lola ferait un meilleure parti de part sa fortune. Nos parents ont alors établis un contrat de mariage liant nos deux familles. Il y avait une close spéciale qui disait que si je le souhaitait, à mes dix sept ans, je pourrais choisir entre Pansy et Lola…

Tout en racontant son histoire, Drago gardait les yeux baissés vers le sol, évitant soigneusement le regard de la jolie brune. Ses larmes avaient arrêté de couler, mais elle n'en était pas pour le moins triste. Elle s'était même levé du fauteuil et elle regardait à présent l'horizon à travers les grandes fenêtres de la baie vitrée.

- Après plusieurs mois, on a finis par se séparer, ou plutôt, j'ai quitté Lola. Mon père n'a pas vraiment approuvé mon choix et il n'a donc pas annulé le contrat de mariage qui nous unissait. Finalement, j'ai fais ma vie de mon côté et Lola a fait la sienne, sauf que nous somme maintenant tous les deux majeurs, en position de nous marier, mais cette idée ne m'intéresse pas. Elle n'a pas cessé de penser que nous étions fait pour être ensemble et elle a toujours tout fait pour me récupérer. C'est pour cela qu'elle est venue jusqu'ici, pour me récupérer, pour ce mariage stupide.

Drago marqua une pause et observa Hermione. Il se doutait bien qu'elle avait du mal à assimiler tout ce qu'il disait, mais il n'avait pas eut le choix, il devait bien se justifier…

- Ecoute Hermione, je regrette sincèrement de t'avoir fait endurer tout ça, et sache que je ne veux que ton bonheur, je l'ai toujours voulus…

La jolie brune se retourna enfin vers lui. Elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le matin-même.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me rejoindre hier soir ? Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai vu l'autre dinde sortir de ta chambre ce matin ?

Drago resta interdit pendant une fraction de seconde, se remémorant les évènements de la veille, depuis le moment où ils étaient tous rentrés à l'hôtel.

- Elle m'a attendus devant ma chambre après que je t'ai raccompagné et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de me parler. On s'est assis et on a discuter, je n'ai pas vus le temps passé et finalement, je l'ai laissé dormir sur le canapé. Je t'assure qu'il ne sait rien passé, on a seulement parlé de toute cette histoire de mariage.

Hermione détourna une nouvelle fois le regard. Elle était perdue et ne savait plus quoi penser, ses sentiments étaient confus avec sa colère, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de Drago et de toute cette histoire…

- Je comprends ta réaction, mais je pensais que tu comprendrais ce que je ressens vraiment. Tu es celle qui compte le plus dans ma vie, tu m'as apporté plus de bonheur durant ces quelques jours que durant dix sept années. Je ne mens pas quand je dis que je t'aime, je veux faire ma vie avec toi, je veux être auprès de toi, te regarder sourire quand tu es heureuse ou bien te consoler quand tu es triste. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, et je ne voudrais pas te perdre…

Drago se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de la porte. Il se retourna et regarda une dernière fois Hermione, attendant quelques minutes, mais rien.

- Je crois que ton silence en dit long, je ne veux pas te gâcher la vie, je veux que tu sois heureuse, alors je préfère m'en aller… Mais n'oublie pas que je t'aime, s'il te plait.

Drago détourna les yeux et quitta définitivement cette chambre. Il marcha en direction de sa chambre, s'enferma et tenta de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête, dans son cœur mais aussi dans ces affaires…

Hermione quant à elle s'était effondrée sur le sol après que le beau blond est refermé la porte. Elle l'aimait et ne voulait pas qu'il la quitte, mais elle n'avait pas eut le courage de le retenir. Elle avait peur des sentiments qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir, bien qu'elle sache où ils la mèneraient. Elle avait besoin de Drago, mais elle l'avait laisser partir, sans rien faire et sans rien dire…

Plusieurs heures avaient passés quand Hermione consentit à sortir de sa chambre. Ses yeux étaient toujours gonflés à cause des larmes, mais elle avait réfléchis et elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. En regardant l'horloge, elle ne put retenir un cri d'horreur se souvenant que ses amis ne tarderaient pas à quitter l'hôtel pour retourner chez eux.

Elle sortit de sa chambre en vitesse et se rendit à la réception où elle tomba, par chance sur le groupe. Ginny se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras, lui souriant tendrement. Harry et Ron en firent de même et après que le trio eut régler la note des deux chambres, ils se rendirent sur le trottoir devant l'entrée, attendant la voiture qui amèneraient Harry, Ginny et Ron au centre de transplanage de la ville.

Sabrina était blottit dans les bras de Ron , elle lui tenait fermement la main et Hermione comprit très vite qu'elle avait manqué quelque chose depuis la veille, sur l'île de Santa Marina.

Une voiture noire se gara devant l'entrée après quelques minutes d'attente et les trois amis chargèrent leur valises dans le coffre. Ils embrassèrent tous Hermione et les autres, s'apprêtant à embarques dans le véhicule, mais Ginny s'arrêta et regarda sa meilleure amie droit dans les yeux. Ce que les deux jeunes femmes ne virent pas, c'est qu'une hôtesse d'accueil venait de donner un mot à Missy.

- Prends bien soin de toi Herm', et je t'en pris, parle avec Drago, ne laisse pas la situation devenir pire qu'elle ne l'est déjà…

Hermione sourit à sa meilleure amie, tout en l'enlaçant.

- Ne t'en fais pas Ginny, je vais aller lui parler.

La voiture démarra laissant Hermione, Missy, Kylian et Bryan sur le trottoir. Une fois qu'ils furent retourner dans le grand hall, la jolie brune se tourna vers son amie et lui sourit. Elle comptait remonter dans sa chambre et parler à Drago par la suite, alors elle laissa le couple et le petit garçon au bar.

Elle ne prit même pas la direction de sa chambre, elle se rendit directement dans celle de son petit ami, le cœur plein d'espoir, prête à lui pardonner afin qu'ils puissent enfin vivre la relation qu'ils voulaient mener.

Elle frappa à la porte, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage s'estompa très vite quand elle frappa une deuxième puis une troisième fois contre la porte, mais toujours rien. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais cette dernière resta close.

Prise de panique, Hermione redescendit en vitesse à la réception, demandant pourquoi la chambre du jeune homme ne s'ouvrait pas. Devant son impatience, l'hôtesse se dépêcha de consulter ses notes, mais avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de répondre, l'ancienne rouge et or s'était déjà dirigée vers la bar, où elle trouva Missy et les autres toujours assis.

- Missy, il y a un problème avec la chambre de Drago, sa porte est fermée à clé, je ne peux pas l'ouvrir, il faut que tu m'aides…

La jeune mère sembla désolée. Elle ouvrit son sac pour en ressortir le mot que lui avait confiée l'hôtesse quelques minutes plutôt. Elle le tendit à Hermione, qui le prit, la peur au ventre, angoissée par ce qu'elle aurait à lire…

- Drago a quitté l'hôtel, Hermione… Il est partit sans rien dire…

La jolie brune n'en crut pas un mot, son cœur se brisa et ses nerfs lâcha d'un seul coup. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, ce n'était pas possible. Les larmes lui étaient rapidement monté aux yeux et elles coulaient en silence sur ses joues.

Sa pire angoisse était en train de se réaliser, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. La nouvelle du départ de Drago était arrivée comme un coup de poignard, elle s'écroula sur le sol et pleura à chaudes larmes, consolée tant bien que mal par Missy, Kylian et Bryan. A présent son monde s'était complètement écroulé, elle était seule et l'homme qu'elle aimait était partit et elle n'avait rien fait pour le retenir…

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et aux reviews que je reçois qui me font toujours très plaisir… alors votre avis : qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de ce nouveau chapitre ?!!!**


	24. un petit goût de regret

Chapitre 23 : Un petit goût de regret…

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Hermione était rentrée chez elle. La jeune femme avait écourté ses vacances après l'annonce du départ de Drago qui l'avait pas mal affecté. Elle passait ses journées enfermée dans sa chambre, versant la moindre larmes aux souvenirs qu'elle gardait en mémoire de ses vacances à ses côtés…

_« Missy,_

_Je suis désolée d'avoir à te l'annoncer comme cela, mais j'ai quitté l'hôtel dans la journée, après ma discussion avec Hermione. Je t'expliquerais toute l'histoire quand je viendrais te voir à Londres…_

_Cependant, je préfère prendre mes distances, justement parce que je l'aime. Je lui ais fais tant de mal, alors que je ne l'ai pas voulus. Je crois qu'elle ne pardonnera jamais pour tout ce qui s'est passé à St Tropez et moi même, je m'en veux pour mon comportement. Pour te dire la vérité, il ne sais jamais rien passé avec Lola e Cynthia, mais je peux comprendre qu'elle ne veuille plus me croire._

_En tout cas, je te le demande comme un énorme service, prend bien soin d'elle pour le reste des vacances. Si elle savait comme je l'aime… J'aimerais le lui dire, mais jamais elle n'acceptera de le croire, alors dit le lui de ma part, je t'en pris. Quoi qu'il en soit, je compte bien régler mes problèmes le plus vite possible, je te le dis et je le pense, un mariage sans la femme que l'on aime, n'est pas un véritable mariage, ce n'est qu'une perte de temps inutile. Je ne veux pas d'un mariage de raison, arrangé il y a des années de cela par mon père. Il est mort et toute mon enfance est morte avec lui…_

_Je tacherais de venir te voir au plus vite, prend soin de toi, de mon fils (je ne le dirais pas tous les jours, c'est l'émotion qui s'empare de moi) et surtout de Hermione…_

_Avec toute ma tendresse,_

Drago » 

Hermione relisait sans cesse la dernière lettre de Drago, la seule trace qu'elle avait encore de lui, entre ses mains. Elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir retenu quand elle aurait put le faire, mais maintenant, il était trop tard.

La jeune femme avait reçut plusieurs lettres de Missy, qui lui disait sans cesse la même chose, elle la suppliait de venir lui rendre visite chez elle, ne serais-ce que le temps d'une journée, mais Hermione n'avait pas eut le courage de lui répondre.

Harry, Ginny et Ron avaient bien essayer aussi, mais en vain. L'ancienne rouge et or restait dans sa chambre, au grand désespoir de ses parents qui ne savaient plus quoi faire pour venir en aide à leur fille unique. Ses journées se résumaient à très peu pour des vacances d'été, elle restait allongée sur son lit, versant toutes les larmes que son corps pouvaient verser. Encore quelques semaines, et la vie reprendrait comme avant…

En ce beau matin de début Septembre, Hermione fut réveillée par des coups frappés à sa porte. Elle se leva lentement, se regarda rapidement dans le miroir et se décida à ouvrir sa porte. Devant elle se trouvait sa meilleure amie.

Durant le mois d'Août, la jolie brune s'était rendue plusieurs fois à Près-au-Lard et elle pouvait maintenant dire qu'elle avait son chez elle. En effet, Hermione avait prit sur elle et avait décidé de quitter ses parents pour s'installer dans le village sorciers.

Elle avait été acceptée pour un travail dans une grande bibliothèque du village où elle travaillerait pour commencer comme archiviste. Le travail parmi les livres ne lui faisait pas peur, elle aimait ça et elle était persuadée qu'elle s'en sortirait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

L'ancienne Griffondors ne reparlait jamais de son histoire avec Drago et elle s'était un peu renfermée sur elle-même, au point de parler de moins en moins à ses meilleurs amis, qui avaient bien compris que le beau blond lui manquait.

- Ginny ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

La jolie rousse afficha un air un peu déçue, mais entra quand même dans le nouvelle appartement de sa meilleure amie.

- Ravie de voir que tu es contente de ma présence.

- Désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Comment vas-tu ?

Ginny s'assit sur le canapé et regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux de son air le plus sérieux, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas là pour rien et que la discussion promettait d'être très houleuse.

- Ecoute, Hermione, je t'aime beaucoup et Harry et Ron t'aiment aussi beaucoup. Tu es ma meilleure amie, alors tu vas arrêter de me prendre pour une idiote et tu vas te dépêcher de me dire ce qui ne va pas… Ne joue pas à la plus forte avec moi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

Hermione regarda son amie et elle alla la rejoindre sur la canapé. Elle s'assit près d'elle et soudain, ses barrières se brisa et elle laissa couler ses larmes…

- Il me manque tellement, si tu savais…

- Alors arrête d'essayer de nous faire croire que tout va bien. Tu devrais déjà commencer par écrire à Missy, elle se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi et Kylian te réclame. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, tu devrais essayer de le revoir, non ?

- Je lui dirais quoi ? Que je l'aime et qu'il me manque ?

- Oui, ça serait un très bon début. Je ne suis pas là pour t'ennuyer, mais pour t'aider, Hermione. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas rester, j'ai dit au professeur Mac Gonagall que je n'en aurait pas pour longtemps, je dois retourner à Poudlard.

- Oui, je comprends…

- Je viens te voir dès que possible, mais si tu as besoin, écris-moi au château, il n'est pas i loin…

Les deux amis se sourirent et la jolie rousse quitta l'appartement en vitesse pour rejoindre la grande école de sorcellerie. Quand à la jolie brune, elle resta un moment assise sur son canapé, puis, une fois ses larmes sécher, elle prit ses affaires et quitta, elle aussi, l'appartement.

La jeune femme ne serait en retard au travail, elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle, alors elle en profita pour se promener un peu dans les rues très animées de Près-au-Lard. Le temps était clair et rien n'aurait put lui faire plus de bien.

Elle marcha dans but réel et sans même s'en rendre compte, elle atterrit devant la porte de la bibliothèque dans laquelle elle travaillait. Elle soupira et entra, saluant la propriétaire.

Une fois ses affaires posées dans un coin, la jeune femme parcourut les étagères de livres avec bonheur, avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de son bureau. En tant qu'archiviste, elle se contentait de rangé à leur place les livres empruntés et elle devait aussi rangé un tas de documents qui n'étaient pas encore classés.

Hermione se plaisait dans cet endroit et ces horaires de travail n'étaient pas désagréable et elle gagnait assez pour pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins. Malgré la belle journée qui s'offrait à elle, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur sombre. Le visage de Drago lui revint devant les yeux, qui se remplir très vite de larmes. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et pleura silencieusement.

A ce moment-là, une jeune femme frappa doucement et entra dans le bureau de Hermione. Elle n'était pas très grande, avec de jolis yeux marrons clair qui lui donnait un regard captivant. Ses origines italienne lui donnait ses cheveux couleur miel un léger accent qui la rendait encore plus belle.

- Hermione, ça ne va pas ?

La concernée leva la tête et regarda sa collègue qu'elle connaissait depuis quelques jours seulement.

- Léonna !! Je ne t'avais pas entendus arrivée.

Hermione essuya rapidement ses larmes, mais sa collègue les avait bien remarquées. Elle s'assit sur la chaise en face d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Léonna dégageait cette sensation qui faisait qu'on se sentait toujours en confiance quand on était près d'elle, et Hermione ne mit pas très longtemps à lui avouer son problème…

- Ecoute Hermione, je pense que le mieux serait que tu ailles te changer les idées un peu. Sors faire un tour, respire un bon coup et essaie de mettre de l'ordre dans tes idées. Crois-moi, je ne suis sans doutes pas experte en amour, mais je pense que tu devrais suivre les conseils de ta meilleure amie, tu devrais parler à ce Drago et lui dire ce que tu ressens. Tu es une jeune femme amoureuse, et crois-le ou pas, je sais en reconnaître une quand je la vois…

La jolie brune sourit et suivit les conseils de sa collègues. Elle laissa ses affaires sur son bureau et sortit faire un tour dans les rues environnantes. Beaucoup de sorciers se rendaient au travail et les boutiques étaient ouvertes depuis un moment déjà, et les clients étaient déjà présents.

Ses pas la guidèrent dans plusieurs rues et elle finit même par se perdre dans ses pensées. Comme chaque fois, elle se remémora les moments qu'elle avait passé avec Drago, ses déclarations, son sourire, ses « je t'aime »…

C'est avec inattention qu'elle percuta de plein fouet une personne qui semblait, elle aussi marcher la tête dans les nuages. Hermione n'avait pas fait attention et elle se frotta la tête en posant son regard sur la personne qu'elle avait percuté.

A ce moment précis, son cœur cessa de battre et ses yeux se figèrent. La jeune femme n'en crut pas ses yeux, elle n'en revenait pas. Tout un tas d'émotions se mélangèrent en même temps dans sa tête et dans son cœur. D'un seul coup, les sentiments qu'elle avait tant voulus oublié refirent surface.

Drago Malefoy se tenait devant elle. Son cœur battait à une vitesse hallucinante et ses yeux se remplir très vite d'une immense vague de bonheur. Depuis leur séparation, il n'avait pas cesser de penser à elle, et tout ce qu'il voulait depuis s'était la prendre dans ses bras, le serrer très fort et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Ce geste, le beau blond aurait très bien put le faire, mais il fut, malheureusement, coupé dans son élan…

Et maintenant, que vont-ils faire ?! Votre avis ?! Suite très bientôt… 


	25. Des retrouvailles au goût amer

Chapitre 24 : Des retrouvailles au goût amer pour les uns et douce rencontre pour les autres

Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle avait bien en face d'elle, le beau blond. Sa première pensée fut de se jeter dans ses bras, pour lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué, mais elle fut refroidit à la seule vision de Lola…

La bimbo arriva à la hauteur de Drago avec un immense sourire, qui ne fut d'ailleurs pas partagé. Elle se plaça près de Drago et le regarda d'un air qui se voulait plus que triomphant. La jolie brune en resta choquée et elle regarda le blond et la bimbo simultanément.

- Drago chéri, on y va ? Je te rappel que nous somme attendus ce matin…

Lola prit le bras de Drago et le tira dans la rue, en direction du Ministère de la Magie. Le jeune homme parut gêné et il regarda la jolie brune avec des yeux qui se voulaient désolés et honteux. Il suivit Lola tout en se retournant vers Hermione, la regardant une dernière fois.

La jeune femme resta un instant sans vraiment réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux, mais elle se reprit et se rendit sans plus attendre à son bureau, où sa collègue attendait son retour.

Quand elle la vit entrer, Léonna s'avança rapidement vers l'ancienne rouge et or et la prit dans ses bras, comprenant que quelque chose venait de se produire.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose je suppose, pour que tu reviennes aussi vite…, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Léonna, je viens de croiser Drago…

Les larmes se mirent à couler doucement sur le visage de la jolie brune, qui se laissa aller complètement.

- Il était avec cette pimbêche qui est venue gâcher mes vacances…

Pendant plus d'une heure, la brésilienne tenta tant bien que mal de remonter le moral de sa collègue. Après maintes efforts, elle y parvint et Hermione put faire une bonne partie de son travail du jour, bien que à chaque instant, des larmes menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues.

A la fin de la journée, sur coups de 17h00, Hermione ferma son bureau et quitta la bibliothèque. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, Léonna étant partie depuis plusieurs minutes. Une fois sortie de son lieu de travail, la jeune femme marcha jusqu'à son appartement.

Ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, Hermione avait espérer trouver Drago, debout à l'attendre, mais non, il n'était pas là. L'ancienne Griffondors n'avait pas le cœur à l'ouvrage, son appétit était complètement coupé, et elle resta là, assise sur son fauteuil, les yeux dans le vide.

Après un effort, qu'on aurait put qualifier de surhumain, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se glissa dans la douche et laissa couler l'eau chaude de longues minutes sur son corps, sans bouger, repensant encore une fois à Drago, mais elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par des coups frappés à la porte…

La jeune femme se dépêcha d'enfiler un peignoir et elle se dirigea vers la porte afin de l'ouvrir. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant la personne qui se trouvait devant elle.

- Ron !!!

La jolie brune se précipita dans les bras de son meilleure ami qui l'accueillit avec bonheur.

- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir Mione.

Après être entrer, Hermione laissa son ami un moment seul, le temps qu'elle se rende dans sa chambre afin de se changer. Elle enfila une simple robe blanche et elle retourna s'asseoir près de son ami.

- Alors, dit moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène jusqu'à chez moi ? demanda la jeune femme.

Ron la regarda d'un air tellement sérieux, que Hermione avait du mal à vraiment le reconnaître.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi Mione… En plus, je ne suis pas le seul. Missy est super inquiète, Kylian te demande, Harry se fait du soucis, sans parler des autres et de ma sœur.

- Ginny est déjà passé me voir et j'écrierais à Missy, mais je vais bien, je t'assure. Je travail pas mal, je n'ai pas le temps de penser à beaucoup de choses.

- Dit plutôt que tu veux te perdre dans le travail pour oublier, mais ce n'est pas le cas… Je te connais Hermione et j'en sais assez pour voir qu'il y a quelque chose qui te dérange.

Hermione sourit et fixa son ami.

- Il y a une chose qui a changé chez toi, Ron. Tu me paraît si mature depuis quelques temps… Y aurait-il une fille qui se cacher derrière tout ça ?

Ron ne pensait pas que la conversation se retournerait contre lui. Il n'était venu pour parler de sa vie personnelle, mais connaissant Hermione, il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et qu'elle ferait tout pour avoir une réponse à sa question.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, il y a bien quelqu'un…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu attendait pour me le dire ? demanda la jolie brune avec un faux air déçu.

- Tu ma connais, mais je ne voulais pas venir t'embêter avec mes histoires de cœur, sachant que tu n'avais pas vraiment la forme.

- Allez, raconte-moi tout…

**Flash back**

Ron était rentré de France depuis déjà deux semaines et il venait d'ouvrir les yeux, réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui entraient par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le Terrier n'avait toujours pas changé, la seule différence, était qu'il était de plus en plus déserté par les enfants Weasley…

_Depuis son retour de vacances, Ron n'avait pas cesser de penser à Sabrina. Ils s'étaient pourtant embrassés quand le jeune homme repartait, mais ni lui ni elle ne savaient se ce baiser mènerait au début d'une toute nouvelle relation…_

_Le soleil brillait et il était le seule levé, Harry et Ginny dormaient encore, ou bien ils n'avaient aucune envie de descendre le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Après avoir déjeuner, le jeune homme s'était laisser aller dans le jardin, s'allongeant sur l'herbe fraîchement coupé. _

_Il oublia tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui et il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les bruits alentour. La tranquillité fut de courte durée, car le jeune homme entendit sa sœur l'appeler de la cuisine, lui criant qu'il venait de recevoir du courrier._

_Un peu à contre cœur, il se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine, sans pour autant se dépêcher. Une fois arrivée à destination, il salua sa petite sœur et son meilleure ami, récupérant au passage, la lettre que Ginny lui tendait. Il la prit et l'ouvrit sans attendre._

_« Ron,_

_Je ne sais pas si ma lettre sera la bienvenue, mais je ne pouvais plus rester là, sans rien faire. Je sais que j'ai très mal agit avec toi, pendant les vacances en France, je n'aurait pas dût te fuir comme je l'ai fais, et ce à plusieurs reprises. Je dois te l'avouer, j'ai eu peur de ce que je pouvais ressentir…_

_Comme je te l'ai dit, ton cœur ne m'appartenait pas, j'étais convaincue qu'il n'y avait que Hermione pour toi, alors je ne voulais pas en plus t'imposer mes sentiments. Je ne regrette pas ces baiser que l'on a échangé, bien au contraire. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus garder tout ceci pour moi, alors je te le dit, oui, j'ai des sentiments pour toi…_

_Depuis que nous nous sommes quitté, je pense à toi, je n'osais pas t'écrire plutôt, de peur de ta réaction, mais Bryan et ma sœur m'on convaincus que s'était le mieux que j'avais à faire, alors voilà…_

_Le moment est peut-être très mal choisit, mais je crois que si je ne l'aurait pas fais maintenant, jamais je n'aurait oser. Je ne devrais pas te dire ça, mais il faut avouer que tu me manques, j'aimerais beaucoup te revoir, au moins en tant qu'amis. Ca me ferait vraiment très plaisir, alors je vais attendre de tes nouvelles. J'espère que Harry et Ginny vont bien._

_Avec tendresse,_

Sabrina » 

_Après la lecture de la lettre, Ron s'était sentit revivre, car même s'il ne l'avait pas avoué à sa sœur ou bien à son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas put oublier Sabrina, il avait toujours continué d'espérer la revoir un jour et ce fameux moment était enfin arrivé…_

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de prendre un morceau de parchemin pour répondre à la jeune femme. Il lui écrivit juste quelques lignes, lui donnant rendez-vous dans la journée, sur le chemin de Travers.

_Ginny et Harry comprirent très vite le bonheur et la joie soudaine de Ron, et ils sourirent tous les deux à le voir dans un tel état. Le roux regardait ses amis, un grand sourire dessiné sur le visage. A peine une heure après qu'il eut répondus à la lettre de Sabrina, il reçut une réponse de sa part, disant qu'elle était hâte de le retrouver quelques heures plus tard._

_Après s'être préparé, le jeune homme sortir dans le jardin, sous les regard amusé de Harry et Ginny, et il transplana sur le chemin de Travers. Arrivé à destination, il commença à marcher dans la grande rue, savourant cette magnifique journée d'été._

_Il marcha sans but réel et il arriva jusqu'à un petit parc où il s'assit sur l'un des bancs. Comme le matin même, il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller aux bruits qui l'entourait._

_- Ron ?!_

_Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers cette magnifique jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Sabrina n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il se leva, lui faisant face et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres._

_Après un doux baiser plein de tendresse, la jeune femme se blottit dans les bras du jeune homme qui se trouvait devant elle, souriant à ce nouveau bonheur qui s'offrait à elle, ou du moins, qui s'offrait à eux…_

Fin du flash-back 

Hermione regarda son meilleur ami et lui sourit. Elle était tellement heureuse de le savoir avec une jeune femme qui était faite pour lui. Elle ne connaissait pas bien Sabrina, mais de voir les yeux brillants de Ron quand il parlait d'elle, suffisait à son bonheur.

- Je suis tellement content Mione…

- Et je suis si heureuse pour toi. Mais…

La jeune femme se stoppa net quand elle entendit frappé à la porte pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Elle n'attendait personne et ce n'était pas son genre de recevoir des invités surprises.

Hermione se leva donc, et alla ouvrir la porte. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle croisa les yeux de la personne qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle avait espéré cette rencontre sans pour autant la souhaité car maintenant qu'elle était devant le fait accomplit, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière…

- Bonsoir Hermione…

**Salut tout le monde ! Je voulais laisser un petit mot pour vous dire à quel point je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt, on va dire que j'ai un peu oublié ce site, je suis vraiment navrée… En tout cas, pour ceux qui me lisent encore, je vous dit merci d'avance et encore désolée pour ce regrettable retard de publication… **

**Mise à part tout ça, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura quand même plut et pour la suite, elle arrivera vraiment très vite dans la mesure ou j'ai terminé d'écrire entièrement cette histoire… Voilà, bonne fin de lecture et à bientôt.**


	26. Quand le destin s’acharne contre nous…

Chapitre 25 : Quand le destin s'acharne contre nous…

Hermione resta sans rien dire, voyant la personne qui se tenait devant elle. Elle avait tant souhaité retrouver l'homme qu'elle avait perdu, mais encore une fois, la chance n'était pas vraiment de son côté, et elle se devait de l'accepter dans rien dire…

- Missy, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien merci, répondit la jeune femme.

A ce moment là, Ron se leva du fauteuil et alla à la rencontre de la nouvelle arrivante, lui déposant un baiser amical sur la joue. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa meilleure amie et lui sourit.

- Je crois que je vais vous laissez, sinon, je vais être en retard.

Missy rigola.

- SI j'était toi, Ron, je ferais vite parce qu'au moment où je suis partie, Sabrina t'attendait de pied ferme dans le salon.

Le pauvre jeune homme soupira.

- Je vais me faire démolir quand je vais arriver…

Après avoir embrassé sa meilleure amie sur la joue, il quitta l'appartement, laissant les deux jeunes femmes, seules. Elles s'assirent dans le salon, l'une en face de l'autre, Hermione attendant les remarques de son amie.

- Ecoute, Hermione, je ne veux en aucun cas être désagréable avec toi, mais tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça.

- Je le sais très bien, mais comment veux-tu que je réagisse quand je le croise dans la rue avec cette pimbêche ?!

Missy prit un air confus, ce qui étonna la jolie brune.

- Tu as vus Drago ?! Où ?!

- En allant au Ministère, pourquoi ? Y aurait-il une chose que je devrais savoir ?

- Tu sais tout ce que tu dois savoir, en tout cas venant de moi, je n'ai rien à te dire d'autre à part que tu ne devrais rester enfermée dans ton appartement. Tu dois lui parler, Hermione.

Hermione se leva, contrariée. Comme s'ils l'avaient tous fait exprès, tous ses amis lui faisaient sans cesse des remarques concernant son comportement et Drago, tout le monde lui disait la même chose : « il faut que tu lui parles » et bien qu'elle sache que ses amis avaient raison, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas le courage nécessaire pour faire ce geste.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, alors arrêter tous de me faire des leçons de morales.

- Très bien. Libre à toi de rester cloîtrée ici, seule et sans personne. Si tu n'étais pas aussi entêtée, peut-être que tu serais heureuse à l'heure qu'il est, avec l'homme que tu aimes. Tu as la chance d'avoir trouvé un homme qui tienne à toi et qui t'aime assez pour s'éloigner de toi, alors qu'il aurait préféré tout faire pour te récupérer. Drago est aussi déprimé que toi, il ne cesse de faire les cent pas en disant qu'il est fou de toi. Tes paroles l'ont blessées le jour où tu lui as dit que tu aurais préféré continuer de le détester…

L'ancienne rouge et or fut touchée en plein cœur. Elle avait toujours regrettée ces quelques paroles malheureuses qui avaient dépassé sa pensée. Elle voulait le revoir, le retrouver et vivre heureuse avec lui, mais la peur la laissait clouée sur place, enfermée entre ces quatre murs, se perdant dans le travail.

Missy avait raison sur toute la ligne, comme tous le monde d'ailleurs, mais Hermione était très têtue et elle en avait conscience, mais elle se devait de passer au dessus de tout ça et de prendre sa vie en main, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

- Mince, Hermione, ouvre un peu les yeux. Ta vie ne changera pas si tu ne le veux pas. Tu as envie de le revoir, ne le nie pas, alors fait quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?! Tu veux une attestation signée sur laquelle il est écrit noir sur blanc que Drago Malefoy t'aime ?!

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de la jolie brune. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce nom et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais rien tenté pour le retrouver.

- Je l'aime aussi…

- Alors ne reste pas là sans rien faire… Ecoute, je te propose quelque chose : tu prends le temps de réfléchir un peu et viens passer le week-end à la maison. Les autres seront là aussi, et Kylian sera très heureux de revoir sa Mimie.

- Très bien, je viendrais.

- Super. Je dirais à Bryan de venir te chercher samedi midi.

Missy se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, suivit par Hermione. La jeune mère regarda une dernière fois son amie, en lui souriant, puis elle la prit dans ses bras.

- Prends soin de toi, Hermione, et écris moi si tu en ressens le besoin.

Après ces quelques paroles, Missy partie. La jolie brune referma la porte derrière elle et se laissa ensuite tomber dans son canapé, repensant à toute ces histoire. Ses amis avaient tous raison, elle ne devait pas se laisser mourir de chagrin, il fallait qu'elle revive, elle devait se battre.

Sa décision était maintenant prise, Hermione se battrait pour retrouver le bonheur qu'elle avait vécu pendant ces quelques jours durant ces vacances en France.La jeune femme se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre, s'allongeant sur son lit, pensant encore et toujours à lui…

La jeune femme fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil, entrant par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda la pendule, indiquant déjà 7h20. Hermione se rendit dans la salle de bain et se prépara rapidement. Une fois habillée, coiffée et maquillée, elle se rendit dans sa petite cuisine et se versa un café.

Après de longues minutes à réfléchir, la jeune femme finit par se lever pour se rendre à son travail, mais au moment où elle allait quitter l'appartement, un hiboux frappa à la fenêtre du salon. La jeune femme l'ouvrit et récupéra l'enveloppe que tenait le hiboux au plumage noir.

**_« En souvenir de toi_**_**  
**_**_En souvenir de moi_**_**  
**_**_En souvenir de nous_**_**  
**_**_En souvenir de tout_**_****_

**_Nos chemins se sont croisés_**_**  
**_**_Notre amour est né_**_**  
**_**_J'ai tout gâchée_**_**  
**_**_Mais je ne veux rien oublier_**_****_

**_En souvenir de notre bonheur_**_**  
**_**_A jamais gravé dans mon cœur_**_**  
**_**_En souvenir de nous_**_**  
**_**_En souvenir de tout_**

**Ces quelques vers sont pour toi, Hermione, pour te dire à quel point je t'aime et à quel point tu me manques… T'avoir revu m'a fais énormément de bien, même si ce moment était vraiment de très courte durée. **

**_J'aimerais pouvoir te parler, que tu saches ce que je ressens, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir jamais le faire, parce que je sais que je t'ai déçu, et encore une fois je m'en excuse. _**

**_Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne te souhaite que du bonheur pour ta vie présente et future, espérant qu'un homme sera en mesure de te rendre heureuse, comme tu le mérites…_**

**_Avec tout mon amour, _**

**_Drago. »_**

La jeune femme fondit en larmes sur son canapé à la lecture du mot de Drago, elle ne savait plus où se mettre ni quoi faire et les larmes coulaient sans aucune retenue sur ses joues rougies.

Après avoir prit dix bonnes minutes pour se remettre de ces émotions, la jeune se rappela qu'elle devait quand même se rendre à son travail. Elle mit le mot du beau blond dans son sac et elle se dirigea vers la porte et comme si le destin était vraiment contre elle depuis la veille, voir même avant, elle reconnut la personne qui s'apprêtait à frapper à sa porte.

Hermione soupira, sortie et ferma la porte derrière elle, préférant éviter la personne qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle descendit les marches pour se retrouver dans la rue et elle prit sans plus attendre et sans même regarder la personne qui étai venue jusqu'à chez elle.

Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance, la personne en question utilisa les grands moyens, empoignant Hermione par le bras, la forçant à la suivre dans une petite ruelle, encore vide à cette heure-ci.

- Maintenant, Granger, tu vas m'écouter attentivement, parce que je ne compte pas me répéter…

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et encore une fois, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas publié très vite, mais disons que je suis pas mal prise. C'est la période des gros contrôles et des exam.' donc voilà. Merci de me lire !!!**


	27. Quand un cœur brisé se remet à battre

Chapitre 26 : Quand un cœur brisé se remet à battre, encore plus fort qu'avant…

Comme si la visite de Ginny, Ron et Missy ne lui avait pas suffit, voilà maintenant que Hermione se retrouvait nez à nez avec Pansy Parkinson, l'ancienne Serpentarde qu'elle détestait encore et toujours, la sangsue de Drago ou encore le bouledogue.

La jeune femme semblait plus que déterminée et Hermione la regarda droit dans les yeux, de son air le plus noir. La jolie brune n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à la voir et à subir ses remarques désobligeantes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Parkinson ?!

- Si j'étais toi, Granger, j'éviterais de me mettre en travers de mon chemin. J'ai eut vent de ta petite histoire avec Drago et ça ne m'a pas plut du tout. Il y avait Lola et maintenant, toi. Je ne te laisserais pas empiéter sur ma vie.

- Je ne piétine nul part, mais je te conseillerais de me laisser en paix si tu ne veux pas avoir d'histoires. Ce qui à bien put se passer avec Drago ne regarde que lui et moi et que je sache, vous n'êtes pas mariés.

A ces mots, Hermione se dégagea et laissa Pansy planté là, dans la petite ruelle. Elle se dirigea d'un pas sûr et décider vers son travail, sans même faire attention de l'endroit où elle mettait les pieds, elle était verte de rage et les quelques passants qui se trouvaient sur son chemin s'en rendait vite compte.

La jolie brune arriva bien vite à son lieu de travail et elle s'empressa de raconter sa petite rencontre du matin à sa nouvelle amie, qui la regarda, déconcertée.

La journée passa très rapidement selon la jeune femme. Elle en avait même presque oublier la lettre de Drago qu'elle avait reçut le matin-même. A ce souvenir, elle sentit quelques larmes lui monter aux yeux, et c'est une fois arrivée chez elle que la jeune femme se laissa aller à sa tristesse.

En y repensant, ses amis n'avaient pas tors, si elle voulait être heureuse, elle devait prendre sur elle pour affronter son destin, aussi dur soit-il, et parler avec Drago de tout ce qui s'était passé pendant les vacances.

Comme on le dit souvent, la nuit porte conseils, et c'est ans attendre que la jolie brune se glissa sous ses couvertures, oubliant le temps d'un court instant tous ses soucis, sa douleur et sa tristesse…

Le soleil brillait en ce samedi 17 septembre et Hermione était assise dans sa petite cuisine, devant une tasse de café, la tête ailleurs, comme à son habitude. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, pensant à la journée qui l'attendait chez son amie.

Une fois sortie de ces réflexions, la jeune femme se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain, prenant une bonne douche et s'habillant d'un pantalon assez ample marron et d'un petit haut noir. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval et se maquilla légèrement.

Quand elle fut fin prête, elle retourna dans son salon et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Le temps à une allure folle selon la jolie brune, car déjà elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir.

- Salut Bryan.

Le jeune homme sourit à la jeune femme et entra dans son appartement qu'il regarda attentivement.

- Ce n'est pas le grand luxe chez moi, dit la jeune femme.

- Je trouve ton chez-toi très bien Hermione, rassure toi.

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de repartir en direction de chez Missy. Ils quittèrent l'appartement de Hermione et se dirigèrent vers la grande rue. Uns fois qu'ils eurent fait quelques pas, la jolie brune s'accrocha au bras du jeune homme qui transplana dans une petite résidence. Il y avait quelques maisons qui se faisaient face le long d'une grande rue et on sentait qu'il y avait dans les environs de nombreux sorciers.

Hermione regarda les maisons avec des yeux ahuris, tendit qu'elle suivait Bryan, en direction du numéro 12. La petite maison de Missy avait dégageait cette sensation d'apaisement et de calme, ce qui était très rare aux yeux de l'ancienne Griffondor qui n'osait même pas approcher de l'entrée.

Le beau brun la regarda en souriant et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, faisant passer Hermione devant lui. La pauvre n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que déjà un petit garçon se précipita sur elle, l'entoura de ses petits bras.

- Mimie !!!

La jeune femme se baissa et prit Kylian dans ses bras, lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Salut mon bonhomme.

Missy apparut dans l'entrée, souriant à la jeune femme qui se trouvait là. Elle s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, lui disant à quel point elle leur avait manqué à elle et surtout à son fils. Une fois les retrouvailles passées, ils se rendirent tous dans le jardin de la maison, là où se trouvaient déjà Harry et Ginny.

Ils vinrent à la rencontre de leur amie et les premières discussions partirent. Hermione expliqua à ses meilleurs amis en quoi consistait son nouveau travail, elle parla de sa nouvelle amie, Léonna, ainsi que de sa vie en générale, en omettant bien sur, de parler de la lettre qu'elle avait reçut de Drago.

Ron et Sabrina arrivèrent quelques minutes après, se perdant en excuses pour le retard qu'ils avaient. Ne cherchant pas d'excuse, la jolie femme raconta à tous que le roux n'avait pas voulus se lever, prétextant une grosse fatigue et un terrible mal de ventre, ce qui lui valut les moqueries de tout le monde.

Tout allait pour le mieux du monde selon Hermione, qui en avait complètement oublier ses soucis. Elle riait et parlait de bon cœur avec ses amis et elle n'entendit pas le son de la sonnette d'entrée retentir au moment où Kylian partit ouvrir en courant.

La jeune femme s'était rendue dans la cuisine avec sa meilleure amie, trouvant comme excuse d'aller chercher des boissons pour tout le monde. La jolie rousse ne se retint pas, disant à Hermione qu'elle était beaucoup plus jolie avec un sourire sur les lèvres, bien qu'elle soit persuader qu'il y avait quand même quelque chose qui la tracassait.

- Tu devrais arrêter de t'en faire pour moi, Ginny.

- Je ne crois pas, justement. Tu nous caches quelque chose et je finirais bien par savoir ce que c'est, répondit Ginny en souriant. Si j'étais toi, Hermione, je ne penserais pas avec ma tête, mais plutôt avec mon cœur…

A ces mots, Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer et Ginny, après l'avoir enlacé un moment, la laissa seule, avec ses pensées. La jolie brune demeura debout, appuyée contre la table de travail de la cuisine, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie ne tarderait pas à découvrir ses réels sentiments et tout cela lui faisait peur.

La jeune femme avait fait un énorme travail sur elle-même pour essayer de mettre ses sentiments pour Drago de côtés, sans pour autant y arriver. Tous les moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui pendant ses vacances ne la quittaient pas, et elle s'en voulait de ne pouvoir l'oublier, faute de l'avoir retenus.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que le jeune homme en question ne se trouvait pas loin d'elle, et l'observait en silence, poster à la porte de la cuisine. Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas bouger avant un certain temps, il avança silencieusement dans la pièce et il se permit de la déranger dans ses pensées.

- Salut.

La jeune femme revint à elle et détourna son regard vers le jeune homme. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine, mais bien qu'il lui dictait de se précipiter dans ses bras, sa tête, elle, pensait tout autrement. Hermione avait peur, elle voulait être avec cet homme, mais elle ne voulait pas recommencer à souffrir une nouvelle fois.

Elle ne bougea pas et sans raisons, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Voyant ce spectacle plus qu'attristant, Drago fit deux pas en direction de la jeune femme, qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il continua d'avancer vers elle et il s'arrêta devant elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Le court instant qui se passa paraissait être un moment qui durait encore et toujours, comme si le temps s'était arrêter, juste pour eux. Drago approcha sa main du visage de la jeune femme et lui essuya une larme avec son pouce. A ce contact, Hermione se sentit partir, elle pouvait à nouveau sentir cette douceur qu'elle avait presque oublié et ses sentiments se firent encore plus fort à cet instant.

Ses larmes se firent plus intenses, elles ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues. Un mélange de douleur, de regrets, de tendresse et d'amour se firent ressentir dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour lutter contre tout cela et elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de Drago, qui l'enlaça amoureusement.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Hermione, si tu savais…

La jeune femme releva ses yeux brillant de larmes vers le jeune homme, qui la regardait avec tristesse. Lui s'en voulait de l'avoir fait souffrir et elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir retenus avant son départ de l'hôtel.

- Je t'aime Drago…

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur fondre. Cette révélation arrivait un peu comme une délivrance, car tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulus, s'était la retrouver pour lui dire à quel point il pouvait l'aimer et maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, il ne comptait pas la laisser passer devant lui sans rien faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy versait des larmes de bonheur devant la jeune femme, qui en était encore plus émue.

- Je t'aime aussi Hermione, plus que tout au monde…

Le homme sourit à la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se blottisse dans ses bras, comme si elle avait peur qu'ils ne soient séparés une nouvelles fois. Les larmes cessèrent de couler peu à peu sur les joues de Hermione, elle réalisait que son destin était en train de prendre une toute nouvelle tournure.

Le bonheur lui souriait de nouveau et le fait qu'elle est enfin retrouvé l'homme qu'elle aime, lui redonnait du courage, même si elle n'avait pas oublier les menaces de Pansy Parkinson, mais pour l'heure, elle ne voulait penser à rien d'autre que l'homme avec qui elle était…

**Juste un petit mot de la part de l'auteur : j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plut ! Nous sommes presque à la fin de cette histoire alors je vais faire vite pour mettre les prochains chapitres… Je pense même en mettre un deuxième aujourd'hui, histoire de me faire un peu pardonnée…**

**En tout cas, je vous demanderais quelque chose : j'ai besoin de votre avis à tous. J'ai fais un forum sur lequel pourront être mises tout ce que vous souhaitez. Je viens tout juste de le commencer, c'est pour cela que je vous demande votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais…**

**Voilà l'adresse : ****http://artetfiction.aceboard.fr**

**J'attends voter avis et encore une fois, merci de me lire.**

**Bisous à tous, à bientôt !!!**


	28. Le bonheur des uns

Chapitre 27 : Le bonheur des uns, fait le malheur des autres…

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis que Hermione et Drago s'étaient retrouvés et ils ne se séparaient plus, profitant un maximum des moments qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble. La jolie brune avait retrouvé le sourire au grand bonheur de tout son entourage qui commençait vraiment à désespérer de la voir triste et renfermée sur elle-même.

Le couple ne se lassait de rien, et Drago passait le plus clair de son temps chez la jolie brune, qui se sentit flattée de cette attention toute particulière venant de son ancien pire ennemi. Ils vivaient tous les deux en plein bonheur, ce qui faisait toujours plaisir à voir, même pour des gens qui ne les connaissaient pas.

En cette fin de semaine, les deux amoureux étaient tranquillement installés dans le petit salon de Hermione, la jeune femme allongée sur les genoux de son petit ami, qui ne cessait de la taquiner sur ses loisirs qui consistaient à lire encore et toujours un nombre incalculable de livres.

- Je te ferais gentiment remarquer que je travail dans une bibliothèque.

- Je le sais bien, mais ce n'est pas une raison valable pour rester le nez dans tes bouquins toute la journée.

- Drago Malefoy serait-il jaloux de mes livres ?!!

La jeune femme se releva et fixa le jeune homme qui ne répondit pas. Un sourire charmeur se dessina sur le visage de l'ancienne rouge et or qui était, si on pouvait le dire, très fière d'elle et de cette emprise qu'elle avait sur le beau blond.

- Il se pourrait bien que je le sois, en effet…

L'ancien Serpentard se leva du canapé et fit quelques pas dans le petit salon, sous les yeux rieurs de sa petite amie. La jeune femme se leva à son tour et se plaça devant le jeune homme, qui lui souriait légèrement, faisant mine d'être vexé. S'enlaçant amoureusement, la jeune femme, tout en passant ses bras autour du cou de Drago, entoura ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Le blond la retenait fermement contre lui, abordant toujours son petit air charmeur. Il déposa ses lèvres délicatement sur celle de Hermione qui répondit sans attendre à son baiser. Inconsciemment ou pas, le beau blond fit quelques pas en direction du canapé, mais le jolie brune stoppa net leur baiser pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux pensant à tous les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme qu'elle avait tant détesté pendant sa scolarité. Quelques secondes après, elle désenroula ses jambes, pour se retrouver debout sur ses deux pieds, sans quitter le blond regard. Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres, lui sourit et lui prit sa main, le guidant jusqu'à sa chambre

Une fois dans la pièce, le jeune homme poussa légèrement la porte et emprisonna les lèvres de sa petite amie, tout en l'enlaçant. Elle se laissa faire et passa ses bras autour de son cou, sentant soudain ses pieds quitter le sol. Drago la tenait fermement dans ses bras, avant de la déposer lentement sur le lit derrière elle.

Tout le reste se passa sans la moindre préméditation. La jeune femme était allongée sur le lit, tandis que le beau blond la couvrait de baiser, aussi doux les uns que les autres. Cette sensation de bien être la faisait frémir de plaisir et elle se laissa aller sous les caresses de cet homme qu'elle aimait. Toutes les craintes qu'elle avait s'envolèrent au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulèrent, elle se sentait bien et rien dans cet instant n'aurait put la rendre plus heureuse.

Drago, lui aussi, avait eut des doutes pendant quelques instants, mais d'être auprès de Hermione, les lui faisaient oublier. La peur de la décevoir ou de la faire souffrir encore une fois étaient belles et bien présente, mais l'amour qu'il lui portait était plus fort que tout et il voulait le lui monter le plus naturellement possible, sans la heurter.

Les deux amants profitaient de ce plaisir mutuel sans penser au reste, ils étaient comme coupés du monde et rien ne devait venir gâcher cet instant unique. Ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre, frémissant sous les baisers et les câlins de l'autre, pour la première fois de leur vie, toutes leurs barrières étaient tomber et c'est dans cette sensation de plénitude qu'ils passèrent leur première nuit d'amour…

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, mais Drago n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il y réfléchit à deux fois, il se rendit compte que Hermione ne se trouvait pas dans son lit, avec lui. Il soupira et hésita à se lever, mais après quelques instants de réflexions, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

Le jeune homme sourit en voyant ses vêtements et ceux de sa petite amie éparpillés dans toute la chambre. Il se leva et récupéra ses affaires dans la pièce. Il enfilait son pantalon et son t-shirt quand il entendit Hermione s'adresser à une autre personne, qui devait être une femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?!

- Voyons Hermione, ne soit pas contrarié, je cherche simplement mon fiancé.

Hermione était plus qu'en colère. Elle s'était levée avant Drago pensant lui préparer le petit déjeuner tranquillement, mais au lieu de ça, elle avait été dérangé en ce début de matinée par une personne qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir…

Non loin de là, le beau blond ouvrit la porte de la chambre et se rendit sans plus attendre dans la salon. Il en tomba de haut quand il vit le regard de Lola, celle qui était promise à être son épouse.

- Lola ?!

La concernée détourna son regard et regarda le beau blond. Elle afficha son petit sourire victorieux. Elle déposa son sac à main à l'entrée et se dirigea vers le jeune homme, d'un pas sûr et provocateur devant une Hermione qui n'en revenait pas. Elle tenta de passer ses bras autour du cou de Drago qui la repoussa sans ménagement.

- Dray chéri, je crois que nous avons des choses à faire tous les deux.

- Ah oui ? Et quels genres de choses ? Nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble Lola, j'ai signé les papiers comme il se doit, je suis maintenant libre de faire ce que bon me semble.

- Je te rappel que tu as fais une promesse à mon père, tu ne peux ne pas la tenir, tu n'en as pas le droit.

- Si, je le peux, dans la mesure où ce n'est pas moi qui l'est formuler et je n'ais pas non plus signer de serment avec lui, c'est mon père qui l'a fait et dans la mesure où il est mort et que je suis majeure, j'ai la possibilité de prendre seul, mes décision.

La bimbo semblait ne pas avoir prit en compte tous ces détails et c'est avec un visage décomposé, qu'elle fit demi-tour, qu'elle prit son sac et qu'elle se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers la porte de sortie, que Hermione se fit un plaisir d'ouvrir.

Une fois que la porte fut claquée, Hermione se précipita dans les bras de Drago, qui l'enlaça amoureusement, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Elle resta un moment, là, sans bouger, dans ces bras qui lui inspiraient tant de sécurité.

- J'en connais une autre qui va être verte quand elle va apprendre que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble…

Drago se détacha un peu de Hermione et la regarda d'un air interrogatif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Pansy Parkinson, est venue chez moi il y a quelques temps, avant que je ne te revois, et elle s'est énervée me disant que je piétinait sur son territoire.

Drago ne réagit pas tout de suite et il finit par éclater de rire sous les yeux stupéfaits de la jolie brune. Elle pensait plutôt à une autre réaction de sa part, mais peut-être celle-ci n'était pas si mal. Elle le laissa reprendre ses esprits, avant de le regarder, cherchant une explication à ce soudain éclat de rire.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est put dire ça, surtout qu'il y a bien longtemps que cette histoire de mariage entre elle et moi est oubliée…

Une fois calmé, le beau blond se dirigea vers la canapé et s'y assis, un sourire aux lèvres. Il observa sa petite amie qui s'avança lentement vers lui, s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses genoux. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et plongea son regard dans le sien. Les souvenirs de la veille lui remonta en mémoire et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement, ce que Drago remarqua bien vite.

L'ancien vert et argent sourit, car il pensait, lui aussi, à la même chose que la jolie brune, mais il n'avait pas prit le temps de lui dire à quel point il avait apprécié ce moment si spécial, même s'il se doutait bien que la jeune femme le sache. D'un geste presque évidant, il lui replaça une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux derrière son oreille.

Il avança lentement son visage et il déposa délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il replongea ensuite son regard dans le sien et après avoir prit une grande inspiration, il se décida à lui dire ce qu'il avait tant voulus lui dire pendant les quelques semaines durant lesquelles ils avaient été séparés.

- Mon ange, j'aimerais que tu écoutes très attentivement ce que j'ai à te dire.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- Très bien. Je veux que tu saches que je suis fou amoureux de toi, et je ne veux pas que tu oublies que pour rien au monde, je ne veux être séparé de toi. Alors je ne veux pas que tu laisses quiconque se mettre en travers de nous.

- Fais moi une promesse, tu veux ?

- Tout ce que tu veux…

- Promet-moi de toujours me dire la vérité et de ne jamais me laisser…

Des larmes commencèrent à couler peu à peu sur les joues de la jeune femme et Drago ne savait pas les raisons de ces larmes si soudaine. Il la regarda d'un air désolé mais avant qu'il ne put dire quoi que se soit, Hermione continua.

- Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre une seconde fois, je ne serais pas assez forte pour ça…

- Je t'aime Hermione Granger et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça…

La jeune femme sourit faiblement et se blottit dans les bras du beau blond qui fut tout ému de la situation. Si on le lui aurait dit quelques mois, voir quelques années plutôt qu'il tomberait amoureux de sa pire ennemie, jamais il ne l'aurait crut, mais à présent les choses étaient différentes et le fait d'être loin d'elle pendant ces quelques semaines, lui avait fait comprendre pas mal de choses. Il ne se voyait plus vivre loin d'elle, il l'aimait plus que n'importe quoi au monde et son bonheur passait avec le sien. Il voulait la rendre heureuse et lui donner tout ce dont elle avait besoin, plus jamais il ne voulait la voir pleurer de tristesse par sa faute, il avait bien comprit la leçon.

A partir de cet instant, le beau blond sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire, il devait montrer à Hermione à quel point il pouvait tenir à elle, et à quel point il pouvait l'aimer. Il ne voulait plus la perdre, tout ce qui lui importait s'était d'être lié à elle pour le reste de sa vie et il ne laisserait jamais personne se mettre en travers de cet amour qu'il savait unique…


	29. Un si beau Noël…

Chapitre 28 : Un si beau Noël…

- Hermione, tu comptes sortir de là toute seule ou je viens te chercher ?!

Ginny se tenait debout devant la cabine d'essayage d'une petite boutique de vêtement de Londres. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, Harry avait enfin emménagé pour de bon dans l'ancienne demeure de son défunt parrain. Le Survivant avait pris son courage à deux mains pour y entrer de nouveau et maintenant qu'il y était, il ne voulait plus en sortir.

Ginny le plus de temps possible avec lui et c'est ensemble, aidé de tous leurs amis qu'ils avaient remis la maison sur pied, décrochant des murs les portraits de la famille Black, libérant toutes les portes et fenêtres condamnées et faisant un grand nettoyage qui donnait à cette maison une allure toute à fait différente.

Pour les fêtes, Harry avait insisté pour que tout le monde se réunissent dans cette grande maison et par bonheur, tous avaient accepté. En ce jour de réveillon, Hermione et Ginny avaient décidé de faire les magasins du côté moldue de Londres afin de trouver la tenue idéale pour la soirée. La jolie rousse avait rapidement trouver un ensemble à la fois simple, ravissante et sexy pour plaire à son petit ami, mais Hermione, elle, avait un peu plus de mal à trouver son bonheur et cela faisait maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'elle était dans la cabine d'essayage.

- Hermione !!!!

- Oui, oui, je viens, une minute.

La jeune femme passa d'abord sa tète entre les deux rideaux et observa sa meilleure amie avec des yeux suppliants comme pour lui demander de ne pas se montrer, mais ce fut peine perdue. Ginny attendait depuis plus de dix minutes assise sur une chaise devant la cabine et elle voulait voir à quoi ressemblait son amie dans sa tenue.

Respirant un bon coup, Hermione ouvrit les rideaux et sortit de la cabine, se positionnant devant la jolie rousse, qui en poussa un cri de joie. Elle se leva et tourna tout autour de l'ancienne rouge et or, les yeux brillant de bonheur. Hermione portait une courte jupe verte, avec des bottes assorties et un bustier sur les mêmes tons de couleur. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient les mêmes tenues à la différence que Ginny serait en bleu et elle avait préféré le débardeur au bustier.

- Tu es magnifique, on prend ça.

- Quoi ?!!! Mais tu es folle, je ne ressemble à rien là-dedans. J'ai l'air d'une… j'ai l'air d'une traînée !!!

- Surveille ton langage je te pris !

- Désolée.

- Et en plus de ça, tu es ravissante, Drago va adorer, il n'aura d'yeux que pour toi toute la soirée et de toute façon, Ginny regarda sa montre, nous n'avons pas le temps de faire d'autres boutiques, les garçons vont nous attendre. Change-toi, fais vite.

Hermione n'eut pas son mot à dire. Elle retourna dans la cabine d'essayage et se changea rapidement. Elle devrait porter une tenue qu'elle trouvait, certes très jolie sur sa meilleure amie, mais très courte sur elle-même. Elle fut à peine sortit de la cabine, que déjà la jolie rousse la tira vers la caisse, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois leurs achats réglés, les deux jeunes sorcières prirent la direction d'un petit bar, se trouvant à l'angle de la rue dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Elles y entrèrent, passèrent devant plusieurs hommes qui ne gênaient pas pour les détailler de la tête aux pieds et se dirigèrent en direction du fond du bar. Elles sortirent par une petite porte, qui donnait une cours intérieur.

La jolie brune prit la main de sa meilleure amie et elles transplanèrent directement devant le 12, Square Grimmaurd. Elles ne prirent pas le temps de frapper à la porte qu'elles entrèrent déjà. A peine arrivée dans le salon, elles furent assaillit de questions par les trois hommes présents : Harry, Ron et Drago.

Le reste de la journée se déroula très vite. Les deux jeunes montèrent à l'étage ranger leurs affaires puis elles redescendirent sans plus attendre afin d'aider les hommes à préparer tout ce qu'il fallait pour la soirée. Niveau repas, ils n'avaient rien tenté de peur du résultat et ce fut Mrs Weasley, arrivée une heure plus tard, qui prépara tout. Pendant ce temps, les cinq jeunes s'étaient affairés au salon, déplaçant les meubles et les fauteuils tout en préparant la table.

Les décorations furent installées, ou réinstallées, et un parfait ménage fut fait dans toutes les pièces de la grande maison, ce sui réjouit Molly Weasley. Une fois que tout fut prêt, ils se rendirent vite compte que l'horloge annonçait déjà 18h00, les invités étant prévus pour 19h00 environ.

Ginny parut horrifiée et elle empoigna Hermione et grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre. Chacune leur tour, les deux femmes prirent une douche et commencèrent à s'habiller en silence. La jolie brune était la plus mal à l'aise, tellement qu'elle finit par s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit fixant son amie.

- Tu es belle comme tout, Ginny.

- Et toi, tu es magnifique, alors arrête donc de jouer tes mauvaises tête. Nous allons passer une agréable soirée, tu vas beaucoup t'amuser et ton petit ami te trouvera tellement belle qu'il sera incapable d'aligner trois mots d'affilés.

Cette remarque fit sourire Hermione qui se releva et qui coiffa ses long cheveux bruns. Durant le temps où elles se préparaient, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit plusieurs fois, ce qui eut pour effet d'angoisser la jolie brune. Ginny était prête, elle n'attendait plus qu'elle.

La brune la regarda et lui fit signe de passer devant, ce qu'elle fit. Elles sortirent de la chambre et commencèrent à descendre les marches, entendant de plus en plus fort toutes ces personnes qui parlaient et riaient dans le grand salon. Une fois en bas de l'escalier, la rousse ne perdit pas une minute et se dirigea vers son petit ami qui l'attendait.

Hermione, elle, s'arrêta un instant et après avoir respirer un bon coup, elle avança à son tour dans la grande pièce. Drago vint à sa rencontre et la regarda en souriant, ne trouvant pas les mots pour dire ce qu'il pensait. La jeune femme sourit à son tour, songeant à ce que son amie lui avait dit quelques minutes plutôt.

Le beau blond le déposa un délicat baiser sur la joue et quand il lui prit la main pour rejoindre les autres, un peu plus loin, Hermione tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder qui se trouvaient présents dans la pièce. Elle pouvait compter Missy, Kylian, Bryan, son petit frère Alwin, Sabrina, les jumeaux, les parents Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, Bill et Fleur, le professeur Mc Gonagall, Hagrid, ainsi que quelques amis de Poudlard comme Seamus, Neville ou encore Luna. Elle avait presque fait le tour de la pièce, mais son sang se glaça quand elle croisa le regard de ces parents.

Elle lâcha immédiatement la main de Drago et sortie en courant du salon. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas sa réaction et sortie également, lui attrapant la bras afin qu'elle s'arrête et se retourne vers lui.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fais fuir de la sorte ?

- Qu'est-ce que mes parents font ici ? Oh… mais quelle horreur, je suis bête. Pourquoi sont-ils là ?

- C'est Noël, nous faisons la fête et ils font la fête avec nous. Se sont tes parents, pas des inconnus.

- Mais regarde-moi, je ne vais pas aller les voir dans cette tenue. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dût écouter Ginny, je n'aurais pas du mettre ça.

Drago la regarda intrigué, la dévisageant de la tête aux pieds.

- Si, tu as bien fait, tu es magnifique mon ange.

- Bah voyons et je dis quoi à mes parents : « coucou, vous allers bien, oui je sais, ma tenue ressemble à celles des pauvres filles qui se prostituent dans la rue, mais bon, joyeux Noël ». Merci bien, je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

Le blond ne comprit pas ce revirement de situation, il trouvait sa petite amie ravissante, ses parents étaient venus tous spécialement pour elle, mais cela ne semblait lui convenir, parce que la jeune femme n'aimait pas la tenue qu'elle portait. Il fut légèrement blessé et il préféra éviter une dispute, lui répondant le plus calmement possible.

- Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire « des pauvres filles qui se prostituent », mais en tout cas tes parents sont venus exprès pour toi, alors tu devrais t'en réjouir, surtout que cette tenue te va à ravir, ce qui es bête, c'est ta réaction.

A ces mots, Drago tourna les talons pour retourner dans le salon, mais il fut stopper par Hermione qui lui tenait la main. Elle le regarda d'un air désolée et elle se blottit dans ses bras un instant, comme pour se faire pardonner. Elle plongea ensuite son regard dans le sien et l'embrassa amoureusement.

- Je suis désolée, mais depuis quelque temps j'ai des sautes d'humeur incroyable, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pardonne-moi.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme l'embrassa et ils partirent main dans la main en direction du grand salon. Les parents de la jeune femme se trouvaient à présent près de l'entrée et c'est un immense sourire qu'ils accueillirent les deux amoureux.

Ses parents prirent Hermione dans ses bras et ils se tournèrent ensuite vers Drago avec ce même sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres. Sa mère l'embrassa sur la joue tandis que son père lui serrait amicalement la main. Hermione fut surprise par ces gestes et elle posa un regard interrogatif sur son petit ami.

- Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses mes parents ?!

- Je t'explique, j'ai fouillé chez toi, j'ai pris un morceau de parchemin, ensuite j'ai chercher une plume pour écrire puis j'ai…

- Drago !

- OK. Je leur ais écris et je suis allé leur rendre visite.

Le jeune homme expliqua ensuite qu'il s'était rendu jusqu'à chez eux afin de les rencontrer. Il ne dévoila cependant pas les réelles raisons de cette visite à Hermione, qui ne posa pas de questions supplémentaires.

La fête battait son plein et Drago ne quittait pas Hermione des yeux. Elle était plus que magnifique et de la voir rire et danser gaiement le rendre on ne peut plus heureux. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et l'heure approchait de plus en plus, bientôt, il serait l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux, et l'angoisse que ressentait le beau blond s'agrandissait de plus en plus. Dans un coin de la pièce, Ginny observai Drago et elle souriait, sachant déjà ce qui allait se produire…

Minuit sonna au grand bonheur de la plupart des personnes présentent dans le grand salon. Une montagne de cadeaux se trouvait sous et près du grand sapin que Ginny et Hermione avaient pris plaisir à décorer quelques jours plutôt. Tous s'étaient réunit autour du grand arbre et Ginny prit la parole. Elle savait qu'elle devait trouver un moyen pour que toute l'assistance soit attentif au moment où Hermione ouvrirait son cadeaux, mais pour cela, fallait-il instaurer un certain calme dans la pièce.

- Très bien, alors histoire de faire durer le plaisir, nous avons préparé une sorte de tirage au sort avec maman, pour savoir qui ouvrirait son premier cadeau avant tout le monde.

- Vous n'avez pas triché j'espère, demanda Seamus amusé.

- Pour qui me prends-tu ? demanda Ginny en souriant. Alors le première ou la première sera…

Molly se plaça près de sa fille en souriant, un morceau de parchemin dans la main. Elle le déplia e lut à haute voix le prénom de Hermione qui est fut surprise. Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui se sentit très vite gênée. Drago prit un petit paquet bleu et le lui tendit. Elle s'empara du paquet, l'ouvrit et en sortit une toute petite boite en velours noir. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du beau blond, avant d'ouvrir la petite boite.

Une magnifique bague en or blanc se trouvait à l'intérieur, une petite rose incrustée de légers diamants surmontait l'anneau sur laquelle se trouvait gravée finement ses initiales ainsi que celle de son petite ami. Des larmes de bonheur se mirent à couler ses joues et le jeune homme s'approcha lentement d'elle, lui prenant l'une de ses mains.

- Tu n'aurais pas dût, elle est magnifique.

Dans le grand salon, personne ne prononça le moindre mot, ce qui permit à Drago de parler librement.

- Mon cœur, je ne sais absolument pas si le moment est bien choisit et à la limite cela m'importe peu. Je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime de tout mon cœur et que je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce qui a bien put se passer de fâcheux cet été. Je n'ai jamais voulus te faire souffrir et je m'en suis énormément voulus par la suite. Je sais que je ne suis pas non plus un exemple parfait de sagesse et nos sept années à Poudlard te l'auront grandement montré. T'avoir perdu m'a prouvé à quel point je tenais à toi et le fait qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble me comble de bonheur, alors se soir, je prends tes parents, tes meilleures amis et toutes les personnes ici présentes témoins de ma demande et du plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire…

Le jeune homme posa un genoux à terre sans quitter du regard les yeux de sa bien aimée.

- Hermione Jane Granger, veux-tu m'épouser ?

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas et les larmes continuaient de couler bien qu'un sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage. Elle regardait amoureusement le beau blond et elle lui fit signe de se relever. Tous attendait le souffle coupé une réponse de la jolie brune.

- Te dire non serait une énorme erreur mais je ne peux te répondre de cette manière, alors à mon tour je prends toutes ces personnes à témoins et je te le demande : Drago Malefoy veux-tu nous épouser ?

- Vous ?

Le beau blond ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse ni même à ce genre de question et il semblait ne pas être le seul.

- Nous allons avoir un bébé mon cœur, je suis enceinte.

Drago sourit de soulagement.

- Oui, dans ce cas je veux vous épouser, toi et ce bébé.

Le jeune homme embrassa amoureusement sa fiancée sous les regards et sous les applaudissements de toutes les personnes présentes se soir-là. Les deux amants étaient comblés de bonheur en ce jour de Noël, un mariage et un bébé annoncé le même jour était une chose assez exceptionnelle et ils se rendirent compte que pour rien au monde, ils ne souhaitaient être séparés une nouvelle fois. A présent, ils allaient vivre leur bonheur et leur amour au grand jour se préparant à l'arrivée d'un être qui reflèterait parfaitement l'étendus de leurs sentiments réciproques…


	30. Le plus jour de nos vies

Chapitre 29 : Le plus beau jour de nos vies

Les oiseaux chantaient, les arbres étaient en fleurs et le soleil brillait dans un ciel bleu parsemé de nuages blancs. Le printemps était installé au grand bonheur d'autrui.

Hermione Granger était réveillée depuis un bon moment et elle se tenait debout dans la petite salle de bain de son petit appartement, se regardant dans le miroir. On était au mois de mars et depuis Noël son ventre de femme enceinte s'était bien arrondi. Elle se caressait le ventre tout en souriant à ce petit être qui grandissait en elle.

Soudain elle pensa à sa meilleure amie et elle sourit. Ginny avait beau être encore à Poudlard, pour sa dernière année d'étude, elle ne s'empêchait pas de sortir du château dès que possible pour retrouver Harry. L'hiver était bel et bien terminé, la Saint Valentin était passé et quelques jours plus tard, après deux mois de secret, la jeune femme avait enfin avoué qu'elle était, elle aussi, enceinte.

Tous furent ravie de la nouvelle, Harry le premier. Cette nouvelle avait donné lieu à une petite fête improviser au Square Grimmaurd et depuis, la jolie rousse écrivait presque toutes semaines à sa meilleure amie pour lui parler de ses cours, de ses longues journées et surtout du bébé.

Quelques minutes après, Hermione sortit de la salle de bain et se rendit à la cuisine, commençant à préparer le petit déjeuner. Cette journée était particulièrement spéciale pour la jeune femme, car aujourd'hui, elle dirait « oui » pour la vie à son ancien pire ennemi. En pensant à lui, elle sentit ses bras l'entourer, tout en sentant un baiser dans le cou. 

- Bonjour mon ange. Le médicomage ne t'avait pas dit que tu devais rester tranquille cette semaine ?

- Et c'est ce que j'ai fais toute la semaine, mais nous sommes samedi, il est 9h00 et je vais me marier et de toute façon ce bébé ne me laisse pas en paix.

Drago se mit à genoux devant Hermione et il caressa son ventre, y collant ensuite son oreille, comme un enfant, ce qui amusa la jeune femme.

- Je suis sûr que ce sera un garçon, un vrai Malefoy, aussi beau que son père.

- Bah voyons, en tout cas j'espère qu'il ne sera pas aussi vantard que toi.

Le jeune homme se releva, fit face à sa future femme et lui tira la langue, comme un vrai petit garçon contrarié. Il la laissa ensuite terminer de préparer le petit déjeuner tandis qu'il partit prendre une douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand ils eurent mangé et qu'ils furent tous les deux prêts, Drago et Hermione sortirent du petit appartement, se dirigeant vers la grande rue. Le jeune homme prit la main de sa fiancée et ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd. Ils furent à peine arrivés que déjà Ginny tirait Hermione par le bras lui disant de se dépêcher, car elle devait se préparer.

Le beau blond ne laissa pas paraître son étonnement, il se dirigea vers Harry et Ron qui étaient tranquillement installées dans le salon. Les trois hommes discutaient de tout et de rien devant quelques bierraubeurre. Ils étaient sans doute les seuls à ne pas être dans un réel état d'anxiété, contrairement aux femmes.

- Ginny regarde-moi, je suis grosse comme une baleine, comment veux-tu que Drago m'épouse ? demanda la jolie brune au bord de la crise de nerf. Je suis horrible…

A ces mots, la jeune femme partie en courant se réfugier dans la salle de bain, sous les yeux écarquillés de sa meilleure amie. La jeune rousse ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral, surtout qu'elle avait déjà tout tenté, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. La seule solution qui s'offrait à elle était de faire venir en catastrophe le principal concerné…

La jeune femme sortit de la chambre en trombe et se plaça en haut du grand escalier. Elle respira un bon coup et hurla le prénom du beau blond qui en sursauta dans le salon. Pris de court, l'ancien vert et argent se précipita dans l'escalier afin d'y rejoindre son interlocutrice.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu hurles mon prénom dans toute la maison ?

- Va parler à ta femme !

Ginny n'en dit pas plus, elle descendait déjà les marches en direction des deux autres jeunes hommes qui attendait le retour du beau blond. Il tourna sur lui-même un instant, puis il prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la chambre, vide.

Après quelques instants de silence, il finit par entendre les pleurs venant de la salle de bain. Sachant de qui il pouvait s'agir, il s'avança et frappa légèrement à la porte. Aucune réponse. Il renouvela son geste, un peu plus fort et cette fois, Hermione cessa de pleurer, disant à cet inconnu de partir.

- Mon ange, c'est moi, Drago.

- Ah non, va-t-en !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas sortir de là et me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes puis la jeune femme ouvrit lentement la porte pour sortir de la salle de bain, en peignoir. Elle avait des yeux rougis et elle passa devant lui sans lui jeter le moindre regard, s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

- Regarde-moi, je suis horrible, je suis énorme moi comme ça.

Le jeune homme regarda la jolie brune retenant un fou rire. IL s'assit à côté d'elle et la plus dans ses bras, lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Hermione, tu es loin d'être horrible, tu es belle comme un cœur. Ton ventre est adorable et tu le sais.

- Je vais ressemblé à une baleine dans ma robe, tu ne vas pas m'épouser.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Drago rigola de la remarque de sa fiancée qui le regardait, les yeux ronds.

- Ecoutes mon ange, que tu sois enceinte ou non, tu ne ressemble pas à une baleine et je t'épouserais, aujourd'hui, parce que je t'aime.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Oui, je te le promet, je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

Une fois qu'elle fut rassurée, le jeune homme quitta sa fiancée et retourna au salon dans lequel Harry et Ron étaient en train de se faire sérieusement sermonnés par une Ginny Weasley plutôt agitée. La jeune femme n'était en aucun point satisfaite et elle le fit bien comprendre aux deux jeunes, qui baissaient la tête devant sa colère.

Il n'était pas loin de 16h00, la cérémonie étant prévue pour 18h00 et les trois jeunes hommes n'étaient toujours pas prêts, aux grands désespoir de la plus jeunes des Weasley. Une fois cette crise de colère passée, les trois garçons n'attendirent pas une minutes de plus, se dirigeant sans plus attendre vers le jardin afin de transplaner au Manoir Malefoy, là où se déroulait la cérémonie.

Ses parents étant morts tous les deux, Drago se retrouvait être le seul membre de la famille encore vivant, ce qui faisait de lui, un jeune homme riche, propriétaire de l'un des plus grands manoir sorciers de Londres. Et, c'est dans un immense secret, qu'il avait fait en sorte de préparer comme il se devait son mariage dans cette demeure et y faisant toutes les modifications nécessaire pour que sa future femme et lui puissent venir y vivre.

Hermione, enfin préparée, se surpris à se demander comment se passerait une telle cérémonie dans la nouvelle maison de Harry. La liste des invités n'était pas si longue, mais tout de même, ils auraient sans doute un peu de mal à tous rester les uns sur les autres. 18h00 sonna quand la jolie brune descendit dans le salon du 12,Square Grimmaurd. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la maison, et c'est avec un grand sourire que Ginny prit la main de sa meilleure amie, lui disant de la laisser l'emmener sur les lieux de son mariage.

Aussitôt arrivée, la jeune femme fut surprise de l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait, car de toute sa vie, elle ne se souvenait pas y être déjà venue auparavant. Quand elle tourna la tête vers la porte qui se trouvait fermée derrière elle, son visage s'illumina quand elle vit son père, qui lui souriait. Elle s'avança vers lui et se blottit dans ces bras.

- Tu es ravissante mon petit cœur.

- Merci papa.

En effet, Hermione portait une longue mauve blanche bustier, avec de très fines broderies cousues sur le buste. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon, laissant quelques mèches volantes autour de son visage. La jeune femme prit le bras de son père et quand la musique retentit, ils entrèrent tous les deux dans l'immense salle de réception de cette immense maison, toujours inconnue à la jolie brune.

Souriant et jetant des regards de tous les côtés, elle reconnut sa mère, toutes la famille Weasley au grand complète accompagnée de Katy Bell, **Angelina Johnson, Fleur, sa petite sœur Gabrielle et une très jolie blonde qui devait sans doute être la petite amie de Charlie, Missy, Bryan, Kylian, il y avait également le professeur Mac Gonagall ainsi que le professeur Binns, Remus, Tonks, Maugrey Fol'œil, Seamus, Olivier Dubois, Neville, Luna, Parvati et Padma Patil, Dean Thomas et quelques autres anciens élèves ou professeurs de Poudlard, qui en apprenant la nouvelle avait très vite envoyé des nombreux hiboux à Harry et Ginny pour leur annoncer leur présence.**

**La jeune femme fut comblée de bonheur devant toutes ces personnes venues spécialement pour son mariage avec celui qui fut son plus grand ennemi durant six années d'études à Poudlard. Une fois arrivée dans les rangs les plus en avant, elle eut un choc de surprise en voyant son ancien petit ami, Victor Krum qui lui souriait chaleureusement. Etonnée mais ravie, la jolie brune lui rendit sans hésitation son sourire.**

**Face à son fiancé, la jeune femme ne put que sourire, tandis qu'il lui prenait la main, sans la quitter des yeux. Bientôt, ils seraient unis pour toujours, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Le mage présent devant eux commença alors la cérémonie, dans un silence des plus religieux. Aucuns bruits ne se faisaient entendre dans la pièce et c'est avec bonheur que personne ne se manifesta lorsque le mage demanda si quelqu'un s'opposait à cette union.**

**Le moment d'échanger leurs vœux arriva, et ce fut Drago qui prit la parole le premier, ayan préparé avec beaucoup d'attention ce qu'il voulait dire à cette magnifique femme qui se trouvait devant lui.**

**- Je sais que l'on s'est détesté pendant de très longues année et Merlin sait que je regrette tout ce temps à t'avoir traité comme jamais je n'aurais dût le faire. Jamais je n'aurais crut un jour que je serais l'homme le plus heureux au monde, car pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas remarquer – Drago se tourna vers toute l'assemblée – je vais être papa dans quelques semaines…**

**Toutes les personnes présentes sourirent à la remarque du beau blond.**

**- Bref, mon ange, tout ça pour te dire que je ne suis pas un exemple de courage et de sagesse, mais grâce à toi, je me suis découvert un cœur tout particulier, qui ne bat plus que pour toi aujourd'hui. Tu as sût m'apporter plus de bonheur durant ces quelques mois que durant mes… dix-huit année de vie. Et, je crois sincèrement que rien ne pourra plus me séparer de ma nouvelle vie avec toi et ce petit être que nous allons bientôt avoir, alors je te remets cette alliance en signe de mon amour le plus profond et le plus sincèrement, te jurant fidélité et amour éternel, jusqu'à mon âme se perde…**

**Drago prit la bague que lui tendait Harry, tout en lui souriant, pour la passer ensuite, au doigt de sa femme, qui ne put retenir ses quelques larmes face à une déclaration aussi touchante. Ce fut alors à son tour de prononcer ses vœux et c'est tout en ayant une main posée sur son ventre, qu'elle les prononça.**

**- Bien que tu ne sois pas un grand exemple de courage et sagesse, tu as sût conquérir mon cœur et me prouver que malgré tout ce que je pouvais bien penser, tu as sût me prouver que tu avais un cœur. Merlin, ainsi que toutes personnes présentes, savent que je ne te portais pas réellement dans mon cœur au départ, mais j'ai découvert en toi une personne attachante, attentionnée, sincère et dévoilée. Tu es l'un des plus beau cadeaux que la vie m'est offert et je pense que cet enfant que je porte ne peut être que le reflet de notre amour, alors je te donne également cet alliance en signe de sentiments et liens réciproques…**

**Comme le fit Harry quelques minutes avant, Ginny tendit l'alliance en question à sa meilleure amie, qui la passa au doigt de son mari, les larmes aux yeux. Ils se regardèrent un instant, sans entendre les dernières paroles du mage, ils étaient dans un univers complètement différent, se croyant presque seuls au monde.**

**-… vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.**

**Ne se le faisant pas répété plusieurs fois, Drago s'approcha de Hermione et lui déposa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres. Elle y répondit avec tendresse avec de plonger son regard dans le sien. Des tas d'images se bousculèrent dans sa tête et c'est sans regrets qu'elle pouvait à présent crier haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était Hermione Jane Granger Malefoy.**

**Une grande fête avait été organisée dans la grande demeure et c'est sans plus attendre que tous se rendirent dans la salle d'à côté qui se trouvait être décoré avec des tas de banderoles, des oiseaux volant dans la pièce, des fleurs tombant du ciel, décorant les murs et les quelques tables qui se trouvaient là, de part et d'autres de la grande salle.**

**Comme le veut la tradition, Hermione et Drago durent ouvrir le bal et c'est avec joie que la jeune mariée se blottit dans les bras de son mari. Elle le regardait en souriant, savourant chaque note de musique qui résonnait à son oreille. Se blottissant encore un peu plus contre lui, la jeune femme se laissa aller, écoutant ce que son époux lui disait légèrement à son oreille.**

**- Bienvenu chez toi mon ange. Cette maison est maintenant la notre, étant le seul descendant Malefoy, le manoir nous revient de droit ainsi que toute la fortune de mes parents…**

**En quelques secondes, plusieurs couples avaient envahis la piste de danse, et Hermione s'arrêta net, plongeant son regard dans celui bleu acier de son mari. Elle le regarda un instant, sans rien dire, essayant d'analyser ce qu'il venait de lui dire.**

**- Tu veux dire que nous sommes au Manoir Malefoy et que…**

**- … et que c'est chez nous et que j'ai fais en sorte que toute la décoration soit refaites pour toi.**

**Rien de plus grand et de plus beau ne pouvait rendre Hermione plus heureuse en cet instant. Une toute nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle était à présent chez elle, avec son mari et son future enfant, rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment si magique et spécial à ses yeux, elle était la plus heureuse des femme aujourd'hui et toutes les personnes présentes à ce mariage pouvaient témoigner. **

**Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, ennemis durant six longues années, étaient à présent mari et femme, pour le meilleure et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, du moins physiquement, car la puissance de leur amour irait sans doutes plus loin que tout ça, plus loin que la mort et plus loin que toutes pensées…**

**- Je vous aimes madame Malefoy…**

**Voilà, j'espère que ces deux chapitres vous auront plut.**

**La suite sera pour la semaine prochaine sans aucuns doutes. Sinon, je vous demande encore et toujours votre avis pour le forum : ****http://artetfiction.aceboard.fr/**

**J'attends vos avis concernant le forum et vos avis concernant cette histoire, je prends toutes les critiques…**

**Voilà, merci de me lire, à bientôt.**


	31. La venue d’un ange

Chapitre 30 (bonus) : La venue d'un ange

En ce 17 juin, c'est à dire trois mois après leur mariage, Hermione et Drago ne pouvaient rêver mieux comme début d'une nouvelle vie. La jeune femme atteignait la fin de sa grossesse et passait donc le plus de temps possible allongée, même s'il s'avérait que le simple fait d'être couchée était une dure tâche. Le beau blond, quand à lui, terminait de préparer son concours d'entré au Ministère de la Magie, tout en ayant un œil très attentif posé sur sa jeune épouse.

Drago était réveillé depuis un petit moment déjà, mais il n'avait pas encore quitté son lit, regardant la jolie brune dormir avec amour. En y repensant, jamais il n'aurait crut possible d'être aussi comblé et heureux aussi vite. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, puis il lui remit une mèche de cheveux, qui lui tombait devant les yeux, derrière son oreille. Emergeant lentement de son sommeil si paisible, Hermione sentit la chaleur provenant du corps de Drago et elle se rapprocha de lui, se blottissant dans ses bras.

- Bonjour mon cœur, dit-elle.

- Bonjour mon ange… Tu as bien dormit ?!

- Comme un bébé, jusqu'à ce que ce petit monstre ne me réveille en pleine nuit, pour je ne sais quelles raisons, mais bon…

- Rassure-moi, tu ne comptes pas sortir aujourd'hui ?!

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu sais ce que le médicomage a dit il y a 10 jours, tu devrais restée allongée.

Hermione se défit de l'étreinte de Drago et se releva, le fixant dans les yeux d'un regard noir et transperçant. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, le jeune homme ne cessait de la couver, prétextant tous les moyens possible pour rester près d'elle à chaque instant, et la situation avait empiré 10 jours plutôt lors de la visite chez le médicomage de la jolie brune.

**Flash Back**

Une grande femme élancée se tenait debout devant Hermione et Drago. La jeune femme, aux allures très strictes, était en réalité une médicomage des plus sympathique. Avec ses longs cheveux longs qui lui tombaient en cascade dans le dos et ses yeux aussi clair qu'un ciel d'été, elle avait sut rassurer Hermione durant les périodes de complication de sa grossesse.

Cette fois, il ne s'agissait que d'une visite de routine, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour la jeune femme et pour le bébé. Le jeune couple était arrivée à l'heure, comme toujours et ils n'avaient pas eus à attendre bien longtemps avant d'être reçus par la jeune femme. Ils étaient entrés dans son bureau et étaient tranquillement assis dans la vaste pièce. Une fois l'examen en règle terminé, le jeune couple, assit côte à côte, regardait la jeune femme.

- Hermione, vous devez vous ménagez, vous êtes au terme de votre grossesse, vous devez rester tranquille.

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par rester tranquille ?! Je passe mes journées au Manoir…

- Vous êtes sur le point d'accoucher, vous devez rester le plus longtemps possible allongée, c'est primordial pour votre enfant…

- Est-ce que vous être en train d'insinuer que notre bébé risque quelque chose ?! demanda Drago.

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que votre bébé est prêt à venir au monde, il a trouvé la parfaite position, mais je crois que votre enfant est impatient de vous voir, ce qui fait qu'il ne cesse de bouger et de se retourner sur lui-même, c'est pour cela, qu'en restant allongée le plus possible, il se calmera et sera alors… je dirais qu'il sera tout à fait serein le jour de sa naissance.

Hermione se tourna vers Drago et compris aussitôt qu'il était d'accord avec le verdict de la médicomage. A présent elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix, elle devrait reste allongée tous les jours pour ménager son bébé, qui était prêt à venir au monde.

**Fin du Flash Back **

Hermione se tenait debout devant le grand lit de la chambre, les deux mains posées sur son ventre arrondi. Elle savait parfaitement ce que son médicomage lui avait dit, mais elle n'était pas sortie depuis plusieurs jours et elle avait une envie folle de voir sa meilleure amie et elle irait avec ou sans le consentement de son beau blond.

- Hermione ?!

- Je sais très bien ce qu'à dit le médicomage, ça fait dix jours que je suis enfermée ici, je passe mes journées toute seule parce tu n'es pas avec moi, tu ne sais pas ce que je vis, moi quand je suis ici. Alors je sortirais si j'en ressent l'envie avec ou sans ton accord et si tu n'es pas content, tanpis pour toi, j'en ai plus qu'assez moi.

La jeune femme n'attendit pas une minute de plus et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la salle de bain, en refermant la porte en la claquant le plus fort qu'elle put, pour bien faire comprendre à son mari qu'elle était très en colère. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et laissa libre court à ses larmes. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau, mais elle savait que Drago avait raison, mais elle n'en pouvait plus de passer de longues journées seule au Manoir quand le beau blond était en rendez-vous à l'extérieur, alors elle sortirait, tanpis…

Dans la chambre, Drago ne savait pas trop comment il devait interpréter les paroles de la jolie brune alors il resta quelques instants assis sur le grand lit, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il avait bien remarquer que la jeune femme s'ennuyait quand elle restait seule, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour elle, même s'il essayait d'être un maximum de temps avec elle, rien n'y faisait.

Hermione ne sortit pas de la salle de bain et c'est donc, à contre cœur, que le jeune homme se leva et s'habilla silencieusement. Une sensation bizarre lui tiraillait le ventre, mais il préféra en faite abstraction et il finit par sortir de la chambre, non sans un soupir. A bien y réfléchir, s'était peut-être la première fois qu'il se réveillait et qu'il partait avec un tel sentiment, certes Hermione avait eut quelques sautes d'humeur, mais ce n'était jamais rien de bien méchant. Mais, ce matin-là, les choses paraissait différentes, au grand regret de l'ancien Serpentard.

Drago descendit au salon le cœur lourd. Il avala sa tasse de café rapidement, sans prendre le temps de manger quelque chose, car même si son estomac était vide, il n'avait vraiment pas faim. Il fouilla quelques instants dans la grande pièce avant de trouver un morceau de parchemin et de quoi écrire. Il marqua quelques mots à l'intention de sa chère et tendre, puis il déposa sa courte lettre sur la table, avant de quitter le manoir en direction du Ministère de la Magie, où il avait rendez-vous avec Harry.

Après de longues minutes d'hésitation, Hermione s'était décidée à s'habillée et elle finit par sortir de la salle de bain, non sans jeter un œil autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer que Drago n'était pas dans les parages à l'attendre pour lui faire la morale. Elle descendit au salon et déjeuna, seule à la grande table, ce qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle selon elle. En tendant la main vers les croissants qui se trouvaient devant elle, elle remarque la morceau de parchemin.

Son nom était marqué dessus et elle reconnut l'écriture de Drago, mais elle ne l'ouvrit pas, le laissant exactement à la même place. Elle finit par se lever et elle se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le bureau, de l'autre côté du hall d'entrée. Elle prépara son sac et elle sortit en direction de la porte d'entrée. Après avoir appelé son elfe de maison, Matty, elle ouvrit la porte et sortie. Une fois dehors, elle prit une grande inspiration et transplana juste devant la porte du 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Elle attendit quelques instants, tentant de reprendre convenablement ses esprits, puis elle frappa. Quelques secondes après, c'est une jolie rousse au ventre bien rond lui ouvrit la porte, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Hermione, quelle bonne surprise, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Entre.

La jolie brune ne se fit pas prier deux fois et entra, se dirigeant vers la salon de la grande maison. Harry n'avait pas rigolé durant toute l'année où Ginny était à Poudlard. Il avait entièrement rénové la maison avec l'aide de Ron, Drago et des jumeaux, et le résultat était plus que plaisant à voir. L'ancienne demeure des Black ne ressemblait plus à une vieille battisse tombant en ruine.

- Comment est-ce que se passe ta grossesse Ginny ?

- Plus que bien. Même s'il m'arrive de devoir restée plusieurs heures de suite à cause de ce petit monstre, le reste du temps je suis choyée comme une princesse quand Harry est là.

Hermione baissa la tête vers son ventre qu'elle caressait lentement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ?! Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête là ?!

- Disons que Drago et moi on s'est un peu pris la tête tout à l'heure. Ca fait plus de dix jours que je suis enfermée au Manoir parce que la dernière visite chez le médicomage n'a pas été super chouette…

- Pourquoi ?! Il y a un problème avec ton bébé ?!

- Je suis censée restée allongée toute la journée pour le ménager, mais je suis toute seule à la maison depuis plusieurs jours, Drago est tout le temps sortit et je m'ennuie ferme, alors je lui ai fait la remarque ce matin, ensuite je me suis enfermée dans la salle de bain jusqu'à ce qu'il parte.

- Oh, je vois…

Les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent encore pendant un long moment, puis Ginny se décida à aller préparer deux grandes tasses de chocolat chaud afin de remonter le moral de sa meilleure amie. Elle était dans la cuisine depuis cinq bonne minute quand Hermione sentit son souffle se coupé d'un coup. Elle ressentit une violente contraction, ce qui était assez inattendu. Depuis quelques jours, elle en avait fréquemment, mais elle n'étaient jamais bien violentes.

La jeune femme s'allongea sur la canapé, tenant son ventre de ses deux mains. Les contractions se suivaient, de plus en plus violente et c'est avec une force presque indescriptible qu'elle réussit à appeler Ginny dans la pièce d'à côté. La jolie rousse arriva avec les deux tasses de chocolat à la main ne se doutant pas de ce qui arrivait à la jolie brune. Et c'est seulement quand elle la vit allongée se tenant le ventre qu'elle comprit.

- Oh par Merlin, Hermione !!!

- Ginny… j'ai mal… vite, fait quelque chose je t'en pris…

La jeune femme pleurait tellement elle soufrait. Ginny lui prit la main et tenta de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle put. Elle réfléchissait, mais la joli rousse était tellement prit de court qu'elle ne savait même plus quoi faire. Elle réagit quand elle vit Dobby apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Dobby, rend-moi service, préviens l'hôpital Saint Mangouste que j'arrive avec Hermione Malefoy, dit leur bien qu'elle est sur le point d'accoucher, d'accord ?

- Oui, maîtresse, j'y vais tout de suite.

L'elfe de maison disparut dans un bruit silencieux tandis que Ginny faisait tout son possible pour emmener Hermione jusqu'à la cheminée pour arriver le plus vite possible à l'hôpital, elles n'avaient pas une minute à perdre et c'est seulement quand Hermione sera entre de bonnes mains que Ginny serait libre d'aller chercher le futur papa…

Pendant ce temps, ne se doutant de rien, Drago et Harry étaient assis sur un banc non loin du Ministère de la Magie attendant l'heure pour leur rendez-vous. S'était en effet le grand jour pour les deux hommes, qui allaient bientôt être fixés pour leur profession. Harry avait passé plusieurs entretient pour entrer dans le département des Jeux et Compétitions Sportives, tandis que Drago avait opté pour le département des Finances et des Affaires Etrangères.

Les deux hommes étaient assez confiants et c'est donc décontractés qu'ils discutaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, regardant les passants dans la grande rue.

- Alors, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu faisais une tête horrible quand tu es arrivé…

- Disons, que ce n'était pas le top ce matin à la maison avec Hermione. On s'est un peu disputé, mais bon.

- Disputer ?! Mais pourquoi donc ?!

- Eh bien, il y a dix jours le médicomage lui a dit qu'elle devrait restée allongée le plus possible, sauf que ce matin s'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder la vase, elle m'a littéralement envoyé balader avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

- Je vois… Quand elle s'énerve, Hermione est plus que redoutable, dit Harry un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ouis, elle m'a dit qu'elle sortirait avec ou sans mon consentement et que si je n'étais pas content, s'était mon soucis. Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes enceintes…

- Mais si, ne t'en fais pas, et puis tu es maintenant préparé pour les prochains….

- Quoi ?! Les prochains ?! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire envoyer balader à chaque fois, alors avoir d'autres enfants c'est un gros point d'interrogation. Tu fais comment avec Ginny ?!

- C'est simple, pour le moment tout va bien, elle se débrouille quand je ne suis pas là, mais j'essaie d'être à la maison le plus possible et quand c'est le cas, je m'occupe de tout…

- Ouais, t'es à ses petits soins, quoi…

- Ouais, mais ça lui fait super plaisir, elle se fait choyer comme une princesse, alors elle ne se plaint pas, bien au contraire…

10h00 sonna, ce qui était signe que les deux hommes devaient maintenant se rendre à leur rendez-vous. Ils montèrent les marches du Ministère en silence, puis on leur indiqua l'itinéraire à suivre jusqu'à leur point de rendez-vous. Arrivé au deuxième étage, ils n'eurent même pas le temps d'attendre qu'une jeune femme vint à leur rencontre. Apparemment, ils étaient pile à l'heure et prêts à être reçus.

Le responsable des entretiens était nouveau au Ministère et s'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'ils le voyaient, mais au premier coup d'œil, les trois hommes avaient bien sympathisé.

- Messieurs Potter et Malefoy, bonjour.

- Monsieur Olliver, répondirent les deux hommes en même temps.

La conversation débuta dans une ambiance calme et détendu. L'homme leur expliqua le déroulement de chaque entretient et ce que les différent départements concernés avaient pensé de leurs examens d'entrés, non sans oublier que beaucoup avaient été impressionnés. Au moment où il s'apprêta à leur donner leurs résultats final, on frappa à la porte.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent un instant, tandis que monsieur Olliver faisait entrer la personne inconnue qui était venue interrompre leur entretient. Ginny se tenait debout devant la porte, l'air paniquée, mais silencieuse. Elle s'excusa plusieurs fois face à l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle et avant qu'il n'eut le temps de répondre, Harry et Drago se retournèrent vers la jeune femme.

- Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry. Désolé monsieur Olliver, c'est ma femme.

- Je suis vraiment navrée de venir vous interrompre, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Hermione est à l'hôpital, Drago, il faut que vous veniez…

Le teint de Drago se décomposa à l'annonce de la jeune femme. Il tourna la tête vers Harry, qui semblait tout aussi étonné que lui.

- Elle était prise de violentes contractions quand je suis partie, elle va accoucher, maintenant.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur…, commença Drago sous le choc.

- Hermione est sa femme, continua Harry. Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'y aller.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, allez-y et toutes mes félicitations.

Les deux hommes et la jeune femme quittèrent le bureau le bureau de monsieur Olliver, quand il appela Harry de loin.

- Monsieur Potter.

Le concerné se retourna vers lui.

- Je vous vois tous les deux dans mon bureau lundi matin pour la prise de vos nouveaux postes.

- Merci beaucoup, nous serons là.

Les trois jeunes gens se précipitèrent hors du Ministère et se transplanèrent sans plus attendre à l'hôpital. Ils montèrent les étages et traversèrent les couloirs presque en courant, la peur et l'angoisse se lisant sur leurs visages. Arrivé à l'accueil de l'étage, Ginny, qui était sans doute la plus apte à parler, demanda à la jeune infirmière la chambre de Hermione.

- Elle est en salle de travail depuis environ 10 minutes. La porte tout au fond à droite.

- Merci beaucoup.

Avant qu'elle n'est eut le temps de réagir, Drago était déjà partie en courant jusqu'à la salle en question. Ginny regarda Harry, qui lui prit la main, puis ils se dirigèrent vers les quelques sièges placés dans la petite salle d'attente près de la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Hermione.

Missy, Kylian et Sabrina se trouvaient déjà là, Ginny les ayant prévenus rapidement. Ils s'assirent avec eux et attendirent que Drago ou quelqu'un viennent les voir concernant Hermione. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Ron !!!

- J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai put. Comment va-t-elle ?!

- On ne sait pas encore, Drago est partie la voir dès que nous sommes arrivé, répondit Ginny.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Drago était arrivé plus pâle que jamais. Il était entré sans y être vraiment invité, mais quand l'une des sage-femme le vit, elle lui dit rapidement que Hermione avait vraiment besoin de lui et qu'il devait faire son possible pour la rassurer durant l'accouchement.

La jeune femme était allongée, les larmes coulant sur ses joues poussant parfois des hurlements qui ne semblaient pas inquiéter les membres de l'hôpital présents Ses cheveux étaient trempés et ses joues étaient aussi rouges qu'une tomate.. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main, qu'elle serra le plus fort qu'elle put. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Je suis là mon ange…

- J'ai mal Drago… j'en peux plus…

- Courage mon cœur, tu peux le faire…

- Aller Hermione, un petit effort, nous y sommes presque, vous pourrez bientôt tenir votre enfant dans vos bras…

Et dans un dernier effort, la jeune femme poussa un long cri qui résonna jusqu'aux oreilles de ses amis attendant dans la salle d'attende juste à côté. Drago ne sentait plus sa main droite tellement Hermione la lui avait serré, mais la douleur ne lui faisait rien, il était presque fasciné par les petits cris qu'il entendait.

La sage-femme tenait dans ses bras un minuscule bébé qui arrêta bien vite de pleurer. Le médicomage proposa à Drago de couper la cordon ombilicale et c'est dans un état second. La sage-femme l'entoura ensuite dans un linge blanc avant de le déposer dans les bras de la jeune maman, qui ne cessait de pleurer, la tête poser sur son oreiller.

- Félicitations !!!

Dans la salle d'attente, tous se jetaient dans petits regards, sans un mot. La porte était restée grande ouverte et ils avaient tous très clairement entendus les cris poussés par Hermione à plusieurs reprises. Cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'ils n'avaient plus rien entendus quand soudain ils virent Drago passer devant la pièce en courant..

Harry regarda Ginny avec des airs interrogatifs, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot que le blond était revenus en courant dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, essoufflé, les regardant tous avec un grand sourire.

- C'est une fille !!! Je suis papa d'une petite fille !!! Ah Ah !!! j'ai une fille !!!

- Félicitations !!!

- Eh voilà, maintenant nous aurons une deuxième Miss-je-sais-tout, dit Ron. Je suis persuadée qu'elle sera comme sa mère…

Drago le regarda sans un mot avant d'éclater de rire, suivit de près par tous les autres. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Hermione avait été ramenée dans sa chambre, ils se décidèrent à aller félicité la jeune mère. Ginny entra la première dans la chambre. Hermione tenait le bébé dans se bras et ne cessait de sourire, tout comme Drago.

La petite fille avait les yeux à moitié fermés et on ne distinguaient pas bien leur couleur, mais elle semblait fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle, tenant dans sa petite main le doigt de sa mère. Elle avait quelques mèches brune, ce qui fit sourire Ron qui si dit qu'au moins, elle ne serait blonde comme son père.

Tous se tenait autour de la jolie brune et regardait ce magnifique portrait de famille et c'est sans quitter sa femme et sa fille des yeux que Drago leur annonça les prénoms qu'ils lui avaient choisit.

- Je vous présente à tous notre fille, Marléna Ely Malefoy…


	32. A l’aube d’une nouvelle vie

Chapitre 31 : A l'aube d'une nouvelle vie

Sept ans. Cela faisait à présent sept ans que Hermione et Drago étaient mariés, sept ans qu'ils vivaient une romance des plus passionnelles et des plus fusionnelles. Mais, bien des choses s'étaient passées depuis le jour de leur mariage…

Quelques jours après la naissance de Marléna Drago avait intégrer le Ministère de la Magie en tant que ministre des finances et des affaires étrangères tandis que Hermione était devenue l'heureuse propriétaire de la bibliothèque dans laquelle elle avait travaillé, et quelques mois plus tard, le professeur Mac Gonagall lui avait proposé une place de professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard. L'année suivante, la jolie brune mit au monde un petit garçons, Ricardo, né le 15 octobre 2009, puis vint le tour d'Antonio, le 3 août 2011.

De leur côté, Ron et Sabrina avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble dans un petite maison au 17, Square Grimmaurd, le jeune homme était entré dans l'une des plus grande équipe de Quiddich d'Angleterre, Les Canons de Chudley au poste de gardien, et après sa première victoire, il avait demandé sa main à Sabrina devant tout le stage remplis de supporters. La jeune femme mit au monde une petite fille, Madyssonne, le 6 septembre et ils s'étaient mariés quelques mois plus tard. Le 1 mars 2013, elle accoucha d'une seconde fille, prénommée Alyssonne, et après cette naissance, le jeune femme entreprit de travailler au Ministère, en tant qu'avocate à la cours de justice.

Missy, Bryan et Kylian n'avaient pas quitté leur petite maison de Londres. Le petit garçon allait faire son entré à Poudlard, tandis que ses parents, comptaient, eux aussi, se marier, durant les fêtes de fin d'année. Le jeune homme travaillait en tant que journaliste à la Gazette du Sorciers, tandis que la jeune femme ouvrit un centre de garderie pour les parents travaillant à charge de leurs enfants en plein cœur de Pré-au-Lard. Le 24 décembre de cette année là, elle passa Noël à l'hôpital tenant dans ses bras sa nouvelle née, Morgane et trois ans plus tard, elle donna à Kylian une seconde petite sœur, Lana, née le 30 Janvier 2013.

Enfin, Harry s'était enfin décidé à demander Ginny en mariage, et elle accepta sans hésitation, puis quelques semaines après l'accouchement de sa meilleure amie, elle mit au monde un petit garçon, qu'ils prénommèrent Stéphane. La jolie rousse resta tout une année à étudier l'histoire sorcière depuis son commencement, tandis que son fiancé entra au Ministère de la Magie en même temps que Drago, mais lui, en tant qu'aurore et Ministre des Jeux et Compétitions Sportives. Après leur mariage, Ginny se retrouva de nouveau enceinte et elle mit au monde une petite fille, Mahélysse, née le 2 mai 2009. La jeune femme passa ses examens sans trop de difficulté et elle obtenu de très bon résultat, ce qui lui permit d'entreprendre ce qu'elle voulait, mais ses projets de devenir journaliste furent mis entre parenthèse quand elle tomba enceinte une troisième fois, accouchant le 13 avril 2011 de jumelle, nommées Katy et Lily. De ce fait, le jolie rousse resta une année entière sans travailler, puis elle reprit et entra à la Gazette du Sorciers pour s'occuper de la rubrique « Courriers du Cœurs », ce qui avait beaucoup amusé son mari…

Le tonnerre grondait en cette nuit d'automne, la pluie cognait contre les vitres de la chambre et Hermione était tranquillement longée dans les bras de Drago, fermant les yeux, ne disant mots. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils ne dormaient plus, mais ils n'avaient pas envie de bouger, restant là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La pluie tombait depuis plus d'une heure, quand le couple entendit la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir. Le blond leva légèrement la tête pour voir la petite silhouette de sa fille avancée vers eux lentement. Marléna ressemblait très fortement à Hermione. Elle avait hérité de ses long cheveux bouclés, ils n'étaient ni blond, ni châtains, ils étaient ce qu'on appelait blond cendré et elle avait des yeux qui se voulait d'un gris aussi clair que Drago, mais on y voyait quelque fois des reflets chocolat.

Du haut de ses sept ans, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait et tout comme sa mère, elle aimait les livres en tout genre, en dévorant des dizaines d'affilés. Marchant pied nus, dans sa petite chemise de nuit, elle s'approcha du lit et observa ses parents. Quand elle vit le sourire de ces derniers, elle grimpa sur le lit et se blottit dans les bras de sa mère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux petits garçons se présentaient, eux aussi, à la porte de la chambre de leurs parents. Le plus grand, Ricardo, avait tout pris de l'ancien Serpentard. Il avait les mêmes yeux gris et ses long cheveux blond lui tombaient déjà devant le visage. Il ressemblait traits pour traits à Drago, qui en était plus que flatté.

Quand à Antonio, il était tout petit, haut comme trois pommes pour ses trois ans. Il avait des cheveux très clair et ses yeux étaient celui de son père, bien qu'il ait un caractère proche de celui de sa mère. Il tenait fermement la main de son frère et avait avec lui son nounours. Ils avancèrent eux aussi jusqu'au grand lit et y grimpèrent en vitesse en entendant un coup de tonnerre. Antonio se précipita sur son père, sur lequel il s'allongeant, lui agrippant le cou, tandis que Ricardo s'allongea près de sa sœur.

- J'aime pas le tonnerre moi, dit Antonio.

Drago sourit, rassurant son deuxième fils du mieux qu'il put.

- Dit papa, tu veux bien nous raconter comme tu as rencontré maman ? demanda sa fille.

Le beau blond regarda sa femme du coin de l'œil tout en souriant. Y repenser dans de telles circonstances l'amusait car à vrai dire, cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'y avait pas pensé.

- C'est une très, très longue histoire…

- S'il te plait papa, demanda le petit dernier.

- Allez mon cœur, ne te fais pas prier et raconte à nos enfants cette très longue, mais magnifique histoire, intervint Hermione caressant les longs cheveux de sa fille aînée.

- Très bien. Alors, tout a commencé il y a douze ans de cela, votre mère et moi entrions pour la première fois, chacun de notre côté, dans cette grande école de Sorcellerie, Poudlard, je l'ai vu pour la première fois dans le grand hall d'entrée et ensuite…

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, Drago et Hermione se remémoraient leurs premiers instants à Poudlard, ainsi que leurs premières impressions l'un envers l'autre. Aucun détails ne fut omis dans cette narration, les deux adultes racontaient leur histoire avec beaucoup d'animation à leurs enfants. Plus rien ne devait être laissé au hasard car aujourd'hui, tout était nouveau, ils étaient à l'aube d'une nouvelle vie…

**O.o°o.O**

Voilà, j'espère que ces deux chapitres vous auront plut, surtout que la chapitre 30 n'était pas prévu au début.

Cette histoire est maintenant belle et bien terminée, c'est vraiment la fin cette fois… J'espère vraiment que vous avez appréciez me lire autant que moi j'ai pris de plaisir à écrire.

Je vous demanderais de me donner vos avis sur le forum : http://artetfiction.aceboard.fr/.

Dite-moi tout ce que vous en pensez, j'accepte toutes formes de critiques, elles sont les bienvenus et m'aideront à m'améliorer.

« Vers le chemin de ton cœur » touche à sa fin, mais je ne m'arrête pas d'écrire pour autant. Je continu d'écrire « Au delà de nos différences » et j'ai encore pas mal d'autre projets :

« Un amour impossible ?! Pas si sûr… » : une histoire qui sera essentiellement basée sur le couple de Sirius et Hermione.

**Résumé :** Harry, Ron, Hermione et les autres se retrouvent tous ensemble dans l'ancien Manoir des Black après la chute du Lord Voldemort. Plus décidé que jamais à retrouver une vie normale, ces jeunes héros du monde magique mènent leur vie comme ils l'entendent. Entre sorties, travail et détente, Hermione ne trouve pas ce qu'elle recherche vraiment. Petit à petit, la jeune femme se rapprochera du parrain de son meilleure ami, le grand Sirius Black. Histoire visible aux yeux de tous, Harry, et deux complices trouveront le moyen d'organiser des vacances sur une île déserte. Tout est prévus pour s'y reposer, la seule chose que Hermione et Sirius n'avaient pas prévus, s'était de se retrouver seuls au milieu de nul part, face à une jolie petite maisonnette toute aménagée…

« Le destin fait bien les choses » : encore une histoire sur le couple Hermione/Drago.

**Résumé :** Après la fin de la grande bataille, chacun reprend sa vie d'autrefois. S'était le projet de Hermione, mais après quelques changements et quelques difficultés à surmonter seule, la jeune femme décide de s'éloigner de sa vie d'adolescente. Hermione quitte Londres, sa famille et ses amis pour vivre une nouvelle vie de jeune mère célibataire en France. Etre maman d'une petite fille de 5 ans si tôt n'était pas dans ses projets, mais entre travail et détente, la jeune femme trouvera en France des choses inattendues et surprenantes. Qui a dit qu'il n'y avait que les idiots qui ne changeaient pas d'avis ?!

Voilà, je pense que c'est tout pour le moment. En tout cas, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont lus et soutenu durant ces nombreux chapitres et j'espère vous retrouvez encore pour la suite des mes autres fictions…

Bisous et merci,

Lilydu952


	33. Petit mot de l'auteur !

Comme on dit : « mieux vaut tard que jamais » !

Bonjour à tous (du moins ceux qui liront),

Après des mois et des mois d'absence, pour ne pas dire plus de 2 ans, j'ai repris le chemin de mes fanfictions. Pendant ces longs mois où je n'ai plus écris, j'ai reçu différentes reviews sur mes différentes fictions pour me demander une suite, une fin, que je n'ai jamais publiée. Par manque de motivation et d'inspiration, j'ai tout simplement abandonné ce que j'aimais le plus, à savoir l'écriture.

Je n'ai pas envie de faire de long discours, juste dire à ceux qui ont attendu et m'ont envoyé des reviews que je les ai toutes lues, avec énormément de retard, je l'admets et malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu prendre le temps d'y répondre.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai retrouvé cette inspiration qui me manquait tant et surtout, l'envie d'écrire toujours plus. Je vais réécrire toutes mes fictions et cette fois, les mener TOUTES à termes, surtout que j'ai déjà de nouvelles idées en tête.

- « **Vers le chemin de ton cœur **» sera réécris et je pense y mettre quelques amélioration et peut être quelques détails de plus sur les relations de chacun. Le nombre de chapitre restera probablement inchangé, mais rallongés de quelques paragraphes.

- « **Au-delà de nos différences** » : idem, quelques améliorations sur le développement de la relation entre Drago et Hermione en priorité et surtout, je vais enfin mettre le mot « FIN » sur cette fiction.

- « **Le destin fait bien les choses** » : cette fiction verra quelques rectifications d'erreur, une légère modification des caractères de certains personnages et une fin à venir aussi, car à la base, cette histoire n'attendait que deux ou trois chapitres pour être finie.

- « **Un amour impossible pas si sûr** » : les soucis avec cette fiction, c'est que j'ai complètement perdu mes brouillon et idée et je ne me souviens plus où je voulais emmener les personnages, donc je vais partir de ce début et continuer l'histoire sans doute d'une façon complètement différente de l'originale.

- « **Regarder demain dans tes yeux **» : cette fiction est vraiment une première car c'est la première qui regroupe le couple Harry/Drago. J'ai chouchouté les détails des premiers chapitres, que tout soit cohérent et il ne manque plus qu'une bonne rédaction pour qu'elle voit le jour dans son ensemble.

Je commende déjà à la rédaction de tout cela et je pense alterner l'avancement de chaque fiction, histoire de les faire avancer un peu toutes comme il se doit. Donc pas de panique si dans les jours à venir, toutes ces fictions disparaissent.

Par avance, je dis déjà merci à toutes les personnes qui liront, peut-être d'anciens lecteurs de ces fics et une fois de plus, je m'excuse de mon absence prolongé.


End file.
